Fanfic?
by Lady Switch Groen
Summary: When 5 girls go missing they find themselves in the most unseemly circumstances. Locked in an unknown location, in a room with 2 other girls they've never met and the people whom they have fangirled over for years on end, they must find a way out before it's too late. The only clue they have is a letter left on the table explaining the 'game' they shall be forced to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Abduction**

It was as normal as any other day for the four girls; get up, get ready for school, get on the bus, go to school. The girls struggled through world language and excelled at knowing everything about their celebrity crushes. They all went to West Morris Central High School (WMC). Their school was like any other, the lax attitudes of students and work propelled most of the teachers to have to repeat themselves more than they should. Parties, drugs, alcohol and sex were commonly talked about amongst the students. Phones, IPods, and creative clothing choices were welcome. Drugs went around and every now and then you would hear about someone getting busted. Whether it was because of parents, cops, or a rat; no one ever got the story straight. The halls were filled with disgustingly colored lockers that no one really used; kids carried their backpacks around and were laughing almost constantly. Nothing that day, or any day preceding, had portrayed what was about to happen.

"No wait! Where's Bekka, Friday?" Kirsten exclaimed standing on her tip toes to try and see over the influx of swarming students. She hopped up and down searching for Bekka amongst the crowd. The corridor area they stood in was directly next to the library and the buses, the sidewalk taking a sweeping curve around the landscape. Students huddle in groups around them, others heading off to cars or buses. The red brick columns held up a sturdy roof and provided a small amount of shade.

"Haha, you look like a bunny!" Emily otherwise known as Skinner mocked waiting with them.

"Shut up, Friday." Kirsten said turning to face Alex and Leah, giving up on trying to find Bekka in the crowd.

"Wait, why are you still saying Friday? Doesn't the bet end once you guys are outta' school?" Destiny otherwise called Dev asked in a bout of confusion.

"No, it ends once we leave school grounds. Friday," Leah turned explaining to Destiny while the others stuck to the original topic of trying to find their friend.

"She'll be here eventually." Alex said yawning. Though Alex, Leah, Kirsten, Skinner and Dev were all waiting for Bekka, only Alex, Leah, Kirsten and Bekka were going to Quick Check. They would walk up to the little strip area only about a half mile from the school. It was the second time for Bekka and about the second or third time this month for the other three girls. Little did these four know, they were being stalked. In fact they had been stalked for the past five months and a plan had finally been made to kidnap them.

Leah was the quiet one if you didn't know her, but she was one of the biggest fangirls, next to Kirsten. Every week these two would make a new bet and if they failed the consequences were terrifying, or at least to them. For example, the two girls agreed that every Friday they would say "Friday" after every sentence. The bets lasted only until they left school grounds unless stated otherwise.

Leah was wearing a grey hoodie; to say it was soft would be an understatement, it felt like a mixture of bunnies, kittens, feathers and clouds. It took every ounce of will power for her friends to not rub the overly fluffy fabric. She had on a pair of pail lime green skinny jeans and a blue shirt that had a cartoon of cookies jumping into a glass of milk on it. Her curly black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Kirsten loved playing with the puff ball that it created and annoyed Leah to death because of it. Leah was lazy but skinny, and her sexual laugh, sexual smile and her many hilarious faces and body stances could put anyone into a fit of laughter. Her nose was like a ski slope, smooth and perfectly curved. Her eyes a dark shade of brown that seemed to camouflage with the blacks of her pupils at times. Leah's lips were a lush shade of pink and they fit her completion perfectly. She also tended to bite them, along with her nails and pen caps when she was bored, nervous or scared. Though at times Leah was spontaneous she was especially giggly and shy when it came to Veela, Josh, Helena, Catherine, David and Madigan. She loved them and always fangirled. Out of the group Veela was her favorite. Veela inspired Leah and they're even friends on Facebook and Veela had also established Leah as her "fashion consultant/designer" for her online store.

Then there was Alex she was quiet and shy, she kept to herself a lot but she had a pervey side and when it showed she was the funniest girl in the room. She tended to get lower grades even though she was smart, it all came down to the fact that she didn't try. Alex was wearing her dark grey and black tiger striped V-neck top, a grey tank top under it, a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a hoodie with characters from the video game "Super Mario" decorating it. She had her back pack swung over one shoulder and her beautiful wavy blue hair that parted bizarrely covering one of her amazing eyes. Alex had dyed her hair back in eighth grade, bleaching if fully then dying her whole head blue, she kept up this until freshmen year were she died it pink and purple. Then she proceeded re-bleached it and re-dyed it blue. She had extremely light freckles that you only noticed if you were really looking for them. She had darker pink lips and wore black and red hipster glasses; though she didn't wear them all the time (like today). Alex's eyes were a green color, almost like jades but in the center, around the pupil, they had hints of gold. They were just amazing. Alex, like Leah, was lazy (but not as lazy) and yet she was still outstandingly thin. Though she didn't fangirl as much as Leah she was a huge fan of a YouTube singer/screamer. The girl's name is Kirsten but her nickname is K. She had changed it because she had gotten so annoyed with everyone pronouncing her name wrong. K is drop dead gorgeous. Not only that but she helped Alex set a goal when it came to learning to scream. Though she is good she doesn't practice much anymore.

Then there was Kirsten, she was kind of shy around certain people, but when she's with her friends she's somewhat out going and very loud at times. Kirsten was wearing her grey and black skinny jeans; her light, forest green tank top; black, leather jacket; her favorite pair of black lace/zip up combat boots and finally she had her "Loki, The God of Mischief" dog tag – she had purchased it at target the year before – which tied together her outfit. She had her light brown hair hanging in her face; it had grown out on her left side, down past her shoulders and breasts. On her right she kept it really short – not shaved but almost. Her lips were light pink and she was pale in the winter, but tanned almost automatically in the spring and summer no matter how little time she spent in the sun. Her eyes were greyish blue and seemed silver at times. She was thin like Alex and Leah but she had to diet and exercise a lot to keep it that way. Back in eighth grade she took up belly dancing and hula hooping.

Kirsten was right up there with Leah when it came to fangirling, but over other people. She loved Loki (Tom, really), and Jayy Von Monroe with all her heart. Jayy especially; he meant everything to her. He inspired her and saved her, she would die for him in a heartbeat. Kirsten and Leah both agreed that they loved their idols too much but no matter what they did they couldn't stop. Alex on the other hand didn't admit to that, but she also didn't fangirl in public as much as Leah and Kirsten did.

Bekka finally appeared out of the turbulent crowd, she had on a pair of black boots, navy blue skinny jeans, a black shirt with "Black Veil Brides" written in red letters on the front with a picture of the band and a black jacket that buttoned up in the front – the jacket having shiny silver buttons. She had pale skin and dark hair but it fit her completion and personality flawlessly. She too was thin, and the shortest out of the four of them. Bekka was also a fangirl but she loved Andy Biersack. Though she wouldn't fangirl outwardly as much as the other three, she was a big fan. And she's friends with Andy's parents online. She's quiet and reserved at times, she never really talks much unless you know her, but she's fun to hang out with and talk to. She could always put you in a good mood and make you laugh.

One time, back when the girls were in eighth grade, Bekka and Kirsten were both in ski club. In ski club you would be bussed out after school to the nearest ski slopes. There you could either rent skis/snowboards or bring your own. There were tons of rules and certain times that you had to meet or else you would have to give up at least 15 minutes of skiing/snowboarding the next trip. You went on a total of five trips and even though it doesn't sound like a lot it was still worth it – even with the overly high prices for food at the ski resort. Bekka was a snowboarder and Kirsten was a skier. On the last trip of the year they spent half of it in the lodge just talking about nothing in particular; though the most common subjects were of their celebrity crushes their conversations varied. It was the best possible way to end off a long day at school and their last trip.

"Finally! Friday." Kirsten sighed giving her a hug. Bekka then hugged Skinner and said hi to Dev. Turning back to Leah, Alex and Kirsten she spoke.

"You guys ready!? I am so excited; this is going to be great!" Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled as she pulled her long dark brown hair that hung past her shoulders and that was as shiny as silk out of her face and smiled. Bekka's hair was naturally straight and both Kirsten and Emmy – one of Kirsten and Bekka's friends – were jealous because they had to straighten their hair to get it that way.

When they turned back around to say good-bye to Dev and Skinner they were gone. Dismissing this they waited by the corner of the street for all the kids to disappear onto the buses and into their cars; they relaxed. It was the very end of winter; the little precious stretch of time where it's still too cold for shorts and too warm for heavy coats. It was as though they were getting a second autumn; but without the spectacular and colorfully decorated trees. The trees had not yet started to grow back their leaves but were no longer clad with the white pixie dust called snow. Because of the balmy weather the girls let their jackets hang open. The slight breeze rippled the fabric into waves that pushed their way across the girls' shirts until ultimately vanishing at the edges of the material. The sequence creating something of a ballet, when the air no longer danced with the fabrics and the breeze calmed, the ballet sadly came to an end.

They laughed and pushed each other around; like any other group of friends. Alex flipped off the passing buses and everyone doubled over from laughing too hard, even if it was the dumbest thing in the world. Yet, that was why they were laughing. Full of good cheers from the easy going Friday and the weekend to come; from the cool breeze and comical buzz they got when in each other's presence. Their stomachs convulsed as they tried to catch their breath after the onslaught of tremulous giggling. It took them twice as long as it should of to reach the Quick Check. Once they had managed to find what they wanted they filed into a clumped "line" that crowded the cash register. There were about three people in front of them. One lady had on a nice suit; she was wearing a dark grey skirt and a custom made matching jacket. The lady was buying something and behind her stood an old man. Snow white hair grew from atop his head and wrinkles covered his old worn face.

"Pedo bear!" Leah whispered. "He probably owns the black van in the parking lot! Friday."

"No he would have a white van not a black one. And you can stop saying Friday now." Kirsten chimed in. Leah nodded at her comment, she had completely forgotten, after all day of saying it, it just came naturally now.

"Pedos can have black vans… maybe he is a stealth ninja pedo bear." Bekka reasoned, trying not to laugh.

Just as the last word came out the door to Quick Check swung open and in came six men. They had on black ski masks and completely black outfits. They looked like movie criminals, like they didn't know what they were doing, amateurs. But the four girls would soon learn that they were far from it. The only hint of realism in it was that two of the men had guns. More specifically professional grade machine guns, they also each had a knife around their belts, it was black in color and was more for hunting than anything.

The man in the front, or the leader you could say, let out a shot of the gun; the sound was deafening and everyone ducked to the floor. The four girls fell to the cold hard tiled floor of the Quick Check that most likely hadn't been swept in forever, the straw wrappers and sprinkles dappled it. It was disgusting but for the girls it was either the floor or death. They were trembling with fear and their eyes were wide and in shock. They looked at each other, not daring to move, each secretly, silently, pleading and screaming for someone to save them, for this all to be a dream. One of the men spoke, the girls couldn't tell which one because they were too horrified by what was happening to glance up.

"We are going to make this quick and simple. You are all going to stay down, no one is to move or go for the phone. You! Cashier! Get out here and lay down!" The man barked, his voice was husky sounding and emotionless. The cashier scrambled to get out from behind the register and flopped on the ground with a thud.

"Alright, now all of you will remain this way for exactly ten minutes." The man placed something on the counter. "This timer will go off and only then may you move. Do not fear it is not a bomb." Then another man spoke, "You four stand up!" when the four girls did nothing four of the men who were not holding guns grabbed their hair and dragged them to their feet. Pain ripped its fiery way from their scalps and into their skull and spins. The few anguishing people could do nothing but watch.

The men were obviously trained and strong. Only saying things once and only saying what needed to be said. They barely even talk to each other, only a simple glance and they knew what each was thinking.

"Now, stay down till the timer goes off." That man spoke again. They put cloths over the girls' mouths and noses so that they couldn't scream. The rags must have had some kind of sleeping serum in them because the next thing they could remember were flashes of consciousness where they were able to make out white walls, hospital hall ways, flickering lights and then being thrown into a room.

The dusty ground that they fell to was icy, glossy and white. Staggering to their feet they turned in circles looking all around the room. They were the only ones in there but lining the walls were beds, thirteen to be exact. They each had a different color blanket on them and a plain white pillow. They were simple beds and that was that. In the center of the room was a table that had a letter on it. The walls were blank with cracks creeping between cinderblocks. And there were large speakers next to one of the beds. Lining the back wall was a shelf, which held plates, forks, spoons, knives, markers, paper, extra blankets, extra pillows, several note books, hundreds of water bottles, paper towels and tissues. But the creepiest part where the books. There were comics lining the bottom shelf, Leah and Kirsten exchanged a glance, it was tempting to see what they were exactly but deep down they knew better. They would have plenty of time for that later.

"Leah? Alex? Kirsten? Where… where are we?" Bekka managed to say in a terrified crackling voice. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. Her palms became sweaty and her heart was racing a million beats per minute. The air she breathed in was muggy and stale; filling her lungs, it felt like dirt was clogging the tissues surrounding the organs. Kirsten was frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. But what was there to do? Leah was hugging Alex, too petrified to do anything else. No one spoke for a couple minutes and it seemed that Bekka had never expected an answer to her question; the silence was good enough. Alex finally detached herself from Leah and moved towards the letter – the quietness becoming too much for her – on the table. She picked it up and the others shuffled over in order to crowd around her.

"Read it out load." Leah voiced up. Part of her didn't want to hear the letter, fearing what could possibly be written on it. In the split second from when she had said the statement to when Alex opened her mouth to read, Leah's mind ran through all of the possibilities. Her mind scarred in that split second more than it ever had.

Alex took a deep breath as if to calm herself and started to speak, "Dear everyone, but no one in particular. You have been chosen to partake in an 'experiment'." Everyone looked at each other, a moment of silent mystification hung in the air like a thick fog, the weight of it was excruciating. Claustrophobia started to creep over the girls, a nagging urgency to know what the rest of the letter told started to spin like a spider web in each of their heads. To the groups' disbelief just before Alex could start to read again there came a loud noise behind them. It was a crackling sound that echoed slightly and then came the voice of the man from Quick Check.

"Do not read that letter till everyone gets here." Then a loud snap and that was it. Alex quickly dropped the paper back onto the table, the letter fluttered; twisting and swooping like an eagle till it finally landed daintily back into place. Alex looked up at her friends, perplexity shown in every one of their faces mingled with distress.

"What do you think they meant by that?" Alex shivered, her mind hadn't been fully able to wrap itself around the announcement. Uncertainty started slipping up her spine, slowly with icy spider claws that tickled her back, it dug into her skull and nested in her mind.

"Maybe they kidnapped more people and their gunna put them in here too." Kirsten struggled to say the words. Her mind swirling with questions of her own, _what day is it? How long has it been?_ For all they knew it could have been an hour latter or maybe a couple months.

"That might explain the number of beds." Leah chimed in.

"Guys?" Kirsten spoke up again. "What's going to happen to us?" She let her eyes drift over her three friends, then fall to the ground. No one answered; they all just seemed to look around as if to find an answer for this horrid fate in the room. Suddenly Bekka moved over to one of the beds and sat down. As if to agree in accepting this fortune each girl took a bed of their own, all lined up against the wall, one side facing in, head boards touching while between every other bed was a small little table. Then as if they had read each other's minds they all moved together to lie on one bed. There the four girls just sat and cried. Though it wasn't a heavy cry, they were still tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – What happened?**

It was starting to get late, the sun was about to set and barely anyone remained in the Quick Check. There was still no sign of the girls and they weren't answering any of Ms. Schmidt's – Alex's Mom – frantic calls. Getting up from the uncomfortable chair that was nearest the window she picked up the cup of coffee that was only half empty and made her way over to the cashier. The drink sloshed and papers crunched as she tossed the now cold coffee into the trash can.

She had overheard conversations about there being a robbery or abduction but Ms. Schmidt was surprised by the lack of the conflict on the news. She had quickly dismissed the rumors, because for all she knew that's what they probably were; rumors. Besides the police hadn't shown up and there was no evidence of such a thing happening. No yellow tap, no investigators, the casher seemed calm, no phone calls, nothing.

"Excuse me sir?" She said politely. The cashier looked up from the homework he was working on; only having completed half of it. He straightened and pushed the papers aside.

"How may I help you?" He returned equally polite.

"Did you happen to see four girls in here? They had come here from the high school. I was supposed to pick them up at four thirty but I haven't seen or heard from them at all." The concern that shown in Ms. Schmidt's eyes as she explained her predicament must have been beyond noticeable, she could feel the mass of her burden in her cheeks and under her eyes. It was as if someone had been stretching her face with metal weights.

"Actually yes, there were four girls here earlier around three fifteen." The cashier said surprised by Ms. Schmidt's question.

"Oh thank god! Do you know where they went?" Her voice came out high pitched with relief – or as high pitched as it would go.

The young man seemed to pause, he looked uncomfortable and shifted several times before taking a breath and finally answering the question, "Miss, I'm sorry to say but those girls were kidnapped. A group of six men came in here right after they arrived and took them." A frown drooped on the young man's face as he spoke.

"What!? No! That can't be right!" She shook her head in disbelief, willing herself to stay calm and keep her head on the topic.

"I'm sorry miss but that's what happened."

"Why didn't you call the police!?"

"I, I did, but when they got here the men were gone." The cashier exclaimed a bit defensively. "They left because there was nothing they could do."

"What about the security cameras? You do have security cameras right?" Ms. Schmidt asked in a bit of a breathless rush. Panic was rising in her voice as she spoke; getting answers she wished and hoped weren't true.

"We do miss, but the wires were cut. So we didn't get any footage of the men or the girls." He paused for a second then added. "I really am sorry miss, and might I say that those girls were pretty damn hot too."

Anger welled up inside her at the inappropriate comment, but it was no use in arguing; the young man was clearly trying to help. Besides she could be doing more productive things then fighting with a teenage boy just because he called her daughter and friends "hot". She sighed, "Thank you for your time." She then turned and slowly made her way out of the building.

She would have to contact the other parents and tell them what's going on, then she would call the police and see if she can get any more information. The weight that she had felt earlier doubled, rawness in her heart pulsated and threatened to bring tears. Pushing the lump down she fished out her phone from her purse and began to contact the other parents.

After consulting the cops and telling the other mothers she got little to no helpful information. In fact the police new close to nothing; the mothers were helpless at getting their children back safely. Besides what could they do; they didn't know where their kids would even be held, whether or not they were alive and even if they were alive, their determination could do nothing to ensure the safety of their children against professional criminals. All the four mothers could do was sit and pray for their children's lives.


	3. News Paper 1

**News Paper:**

_The previous Friday afternoon at around 3'O-clock, four teenage girls, Alexandria Schmidt, Leah Upshaw, Kirsten Groen and Rebecca Czyzewski were abducted from Quick Check. The Quick Check is a mile from West Morris Central High School where all four girls are currently students. They were last seen inline at the convenient store. _

_Eye-witnesses report that they had been taken from the building by six extremely large men. They said the men were armed and dressed in all black, so no one could get a clear look at their faces._

_ The only remaining evidence of the six men is a small timer that they had left behind. The witnesses say that they were told to remain on the ground till the timer went off. The investigators and police officers working the case are not releasing any further information at this time. If you have seen or heard of anything that may help in the investigation please notify the police right away._

**_Leah U.:_**

_Height – 5 feet, 4 inches_

_Eye Color – Brown_

_Hair Color – Black with highlights of purple_

_Ethnicity – African-American_

_Approximate weight – 111 pounds_

_Age – 16 years_

_Last seen wearing: bright green pants; a t-shirt with "Paramore" written on it; a grey jacket._

**_Alex S.:_**

_Height – 5 feet, 6 inches_

_Eye Color – Green_

_Hair Color – Blue_

_Ethnicity – Caucasian_

_Approximate weight – 111 pounds_

_Age – 16 years_

_Last seen wearing: Dark tiger striped V-neck shirt; grey pants; black jacket with characters on it_

**_Kirsten G.:_**

_Height – 5 feet, 5 inches_

_Eye Color – Blue_

_Hair Color – Light brown with red highlights _

_Ethnicity – Caucasian_

_Approximate weight – 111 pounds_

_Age – 16 years_

_Last seen wearing: Red tank top with "Blood On The Dance Floor" written in black on the front; bright blue ripped jeans; a black jacket with colorful spikes down the back._

**_Rebecca C.:_**

_Height – 5 feet, 4 inches_

_Eye Color – Brown_

_Hair Color – Dark brown_

_Ethnicity – Caucasian_

_Approximate weight – 110 pounds_

_Age – 15 years_

_Last seen wearing: Button down black jacket; navy blue jeans; black boots; black shirt with "Black Veil Brides" written on the front._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – New Arrivals**

It felt like minutes but was probably hours. Or it could have been the next day; there was no way of telling. The girls were all dreaming; their eyes flicked and moved in all directions under their eyelids, but it wasn't just a dream it was a nightmare. A nightmare of demolishing hopes, wreaked love and unseemly endings.

They had cried themselves to sleep and were all crowded on one bed. Leah's head was on Alex's tummy and Alex was leaning against the wall, her legs out straight and her feet hanging off the bed. Leah was curled up in a ball. On the other end of the bed Kirsten was pressed against the wall, Alex's head resting on her shoulder, Kirsten's legs were crunched up and her head rested in them. Bekka was lying with her head resting on Alex's leg. It looked like a mound of girls and nothing more. Shallow breathing and slight snores were all that were detectable to show they hadn't succumbed.

A loud slam came and they jolted awake. They were confused, this wasn't where they were supposed to be, they had all just thought it was a dream. A wave of realization lighting bolted through each of their bodies, memories flooded them drenching their minds in horror; this was real and they had to face it. Tears threatened to escape again but they all blinked them away; they needed to stay strong.

The door flew open and a man stood their gripping two people. Leah's mouth flew open and she became frozen and speechless. It was Veela, the purple haired fairy and her boyfriend Josh. Whether it was shock, horror, joy or all three Leah's eyes were wide and the only thing she was able to whisper was a simple sentence. "Oh. My. God" That was it, the only thing she said. Until the man left, the girls just stared.

Victoria Burnett A.K.A Veela, is an angel voiced purple haired dreamy fairly. She's a solo singer who will definitely make it big. Her songs are powerful and deserve to have a bigger reputation than they do. Since Leah had discovered the purple haired fairy her number of fans has exploded. She desperately tries to reply to all of her supporters but it has become harder as the number grows. Veela has sparkling deep seductively blue eyes, with a natural hair color of thick silky brown. Pale skin covers her open heart and kind soul. She is short in stature; about five feet three inches. This along with lush lips and all around beauty makes the 19 year old anyone's fantasy girl. Do to being born, raised and living in Canada she's used to the harsh winter weather and even though it's biting cold she still wears surprisingly skin showing outfits at times. The base or majority of her clothes have rich shades of purple mixed in perceptively to correspond with the other colors. Makeup and jewelry tie together her look of serenity and grace.

Today she wore a simple black dress with long lace sleeves, the pattern creating a distinctive imprint against her pastel skin. The top of the dress ended in a sweetheart design with lace growing up to surround her neck in a thick black choker band. The fringe of the dress also had lace and met just below her knees. Veela wore dark purple leggings and black boots, around her waist she had a dark purple ribbon tied; the color matching her leggings. The outfit made her look breath taking.

Josh Fro is a raping genius, with a dubstep base for his musical creations. Cavernous brown eyes that reach down to his comical and caring soul rested in his eye sockets. Atop his head grew short, messy brown hair that tangles and curls in all directions. Being about five feet five inches he is approximately two inches taller than the petite Veela. His outfits aren't as spontaneous as Veela's and he lives in Atlanta, Georgia. He's adorable and his music makes Leah giggle and fangirl for hours on end. Today he was clad in a plain grey t-shirt, thick pitch black hoodie, plain dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Who's that?" Bekka asked pointing towards the two that were obviously confused and horrified. Alex opened her mouth to answer but before she could Leah screamed and squeaked at the same time.

"Veela! Josh!" Leah shot off the bed – the fastest that she had moved in her life – and hugged Veela, then Josh, then Veela again. Tears spilling from her the whole time, they spotted the floor with salty water.

"Ummm… Hi there." Veela said in her adorable accent. Leah was taller than Veela slightly and Veela didn't have her purple wig on, but she was stunning as usual.

"Well that answers my question." Bekka laughed slightly.

"It's me! Leah and, and, and oh my god I can't believe this is happening!" Leah squeaked not being able to contain her excitement. Her heart was racing and she felt like she would explode at any second. The amount of happiness that had erupted into her after being so lost and saddened for so long was almost too much for her body to bear. She couldn't help but want to hug Veela and Josh over and over and over and over again.

"Oh, Hi Leah!" Veela smiled warmly, her eyes sparkling with recognition, though still looking slightly confused. "How is my broach doing? You taking care of it?" Leah had received a pinkish purple and white sparkling flower broach from Veela for her birthday. Veela had worn the broach in her first photo shoot and it was significantly important to her, so it had been an honor for Leah to have been given the pendent. The broach was a flower and had pinkish purple sparkly gem petals that would coruscate with each ray of sun light that struck its surface. Its center was covered in white lustrous gems, it was beautiful and even though it was extensively taken care of, a couple of the precious jewels had fallen off.

"It's fine! And yeah I am!" Leah fangirled; swinging her arms in every direction due to the rush of adrenalin that had hit her. Her face had turned bright pink, and her mouth was stretched into a huge smile.

"That's good, but would you mind telling us where we are?" Veela scanned the room. Her eyes not fixating on any singular point; Leah followed her gaze only to blink once and find herself staring back at Veela. Only a mere second of wonder and thought struck her before she realized she hadn't answered the question.

"Oh, well I don't know. Me and my friends, over… over there", Leah giggled and without taking her eyes off of Veela and Josh motioned towards the three girls still piled on the bed by flailing her arms in the general direction of the bed. Her mind was foggy and she was having trouble finding the right words to form a sentence that made sense, but she was managing; barely.

"Hi", Veela waved.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"Sup?" the three girls answered waving back eagerly at their new roommate.

"Yeah, um we got dumped here too, what day is it?" Leah was hardly containing the urge to scream, and wrap her arms around her idol once more.

"I don't know, we got attacked by these guys wearing ski masks and all black on like the 21st, that was a Wednesday or something." Veela looked over to Josh to make sure she was right.

"Yeah, we were making the new music video and they just jumped us." Josh explained it a bit further.

"Oh, wow. We got kidnapped on Friday." Leah said shocked by the date difference. "But probably 'cause they needed to get you all the way from Canada!"

"That could be it."

"I still can't believe this is happening! Like not just meeting you but the fact that we both got kidnapped!" Leah fangirled even more. A smile swept across Veela and Josh's faces. Veela, Leah and Josh talked for a couple minutes none stop before a new person was thrown into the room. Confusion filled his bright blue eyes and his dark as night black hair was in his face. He got up from his knees and looked around. He wore black skinny jeans and black cowboy boots, a plane black V-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Bekka's heart stopped, she was frozen in place for merely a second before she sprinted and hugged him. His eyes were wide as he looked down at Bekka. He hesitated a second before hugging her back. The embrace of his arms sent Bekka into a trance of love; heart almost exploding from the exertion of beating so fast, she began shaking from his hug. Alex and Kirsten now sat on the edge of the bed still waking up and trying to take in what was happening.

Andrew Dennis Biersack has a huge reputation. Being the singer and screamer for a rock banded called "Black Veil Brides" he not only lives for music but he breathes it. The songs of rebelling, love, loss, hope, and overcoming harsh and unseemly troubles have saved the lives of many adoring and loyal fans. His amazingly natural bright blue eyes that seem as if they were carved out of the most brilliant azure sky are even more noticeable against his light skin tone and pitch black hair. Tattoos stretch out over his skin, along with a piercing to the left side of his bottom lip. Having a deep, rough, erotic voice that transforms into a vocal evolution when he sings makes him even more desirable for Bekka and his thousands of other fans worldwide. His clothing choices mainly consist of blacks and greys, having the occasional red. (Normally painting one of his figure nails red to remind him of his strength). During shows he'll paints his upper body and arms black, while painting his face white with beautifully designed patterns of black lines and swirls accenting his features. Taking daring and stupid risks he's broken his nose, ribs, had to fight his way out of a mosh pit and much more. Each day his reputation grows as his fan base expands, growing larger and larger; creating a massive BVB army. His love for his fans is ever lasting, he has become their savior.

"Oh my god, I LOVE YOU!" Bekka managed to say; stumbling over words she added at the last second, "Your, like, my idol!"

"Awweh, thank you." Andy said in his deep voice smiling down at her. He looked over the room and then back down at Bekka who was still hugging him. He didn't even seem to care that she was in no rush to let go. In fact, he still had his right arm wrapped around her. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, me and my friends got dumped here and then those two came" Bekka explained detaching herself and gesturing towards Veela and Josh.

"Oh", Andy said absently moving over to the table and starting to pick up the letter; Bekka trailing behind like a love-sick puppy.

Alex, seeing what was happening quickly yelled, "NO! Don't pick that up!" Andy swiftly moved his hand away.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah! Because, when we tried to read it before a man came on the loud speakers and told us not to read it 'til everyone got here." Bekka jumped in, her eyes were coruscating with excitement and love for Andy. She had talked to his parents and even met them, and had seen Andy perform with his band (Black Veil Brides) in concert but had always dreamed of getting to actually spend time with him. This was her chance and she wasn't going to let it go, she wasn't going to waste it. _I won't waste a single moment as long as I am with him in this room!_ Bekka told herself, silently vowing this in her mind.

"There are more people coming?" Veela spoke up over hearing what was being said.

"Yeah, I assume thirteen, 'cause there are thirteen beds." Alex spoke. Bekka hadn't taken her eyes off of Andy yet, and Leah was still giggling slightly. It was obvious that the two girls weren't going to calm down anytime soon.

"Wait. Thirteen people? Or…" Veela questioned slightly surprised.

"No, like there's going to be thirteen people. We only need six more." Alex clarified.

"Makes sense." Josh said.

"Alright, well now what?" Kirsten spoke up.

"I guess we just wait." Andy answered sighing.

Bekka and Andy talked for a couple of hours. Their conversation ranging from what their home lives were like to music and everything in between. They sat on a bed crisscross facing each other. The smile that was plastered on Bekka's face was the brightest smile you would ever see, it shined like a thousand suns; telling that she couldn't be happier.

Veela, Josh and Leah laughed and joked around, discussing random subjects that came up in their even more random conversations. Cats and music were the main two themes of their conversation. While Alex and Kirsten talked, perched on the original bed the girls had spent the past couple hours sleeping on. Their bodies aching and still slightly drowsy from the fitful sleep that had been filled with nightmares; making their thoughts scattered and more anxious then they should be.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Kirsten whispered to Alex, "there are still six people missing and how do we know we aren't just going to end up dead? And what if we have everyone and there are just extra beds!?"

"I don't know," Alex sighed. "But this isn't good!"

"No duh! We either have to wait for the cops to find us or try an' get outta here." Kirsten said doubtfully, not sure that either option was a smart one. Seeing that if they tried to leave then they could possibly fail and get murdered quicker or if they waited then they would get murdered.

"Well I doubt the cops are going to find us in time." Alex remarked. Making a grimacing face filled with annoyance and knowing fear.

"True", Kirsten thought, "And if we are going to get killed…" She trailed off and just stared into space, as if she was seeing their unknown future in a dimension that no one else's mind could comprehend and have their eyes visualize the imperceptible realm.

"And what about food?" Alex asked, snapping Kirsten's mind back to reality, "I mean we can only go for so long without eating." She frowned as she said this, trying to further digest the thought of starving to death.

"Well maybe they will bring food. You know just enough to keep us alive before they kill us."

"If they kill us!" Alex stated, obviously trying to stay as positive as possible, even though that was quite unusual for her to do.

After another hour the doors opened once again. And once again two people were thrown into the room. However, this time the two people were unconscious; their bodies limp and hitting the floor with a loud thump. Without a second thought and before anyone else could get there, Alex and Kirsten half fell, half ran to their sides. It was the beautiful K and breath taking Jayy. Kirsten rested Jayy's head on her lap and Alex rested K's head on hers. The nagging thought that this was all a dream kept trying to push its way into the girls' minds, except it seemed all too real. But that was because it was; a nightmarish dream had become reality.

"Are they alive?" someone said, but the two girls were already checking. With one glance at each other they both knew what the other was thinking. _There alive._ The two girls sat there with their inspiration and love's head resting in their laps.

Jayy Von Monroe is a singer and screamer; one half of an inspiration electronic movement called Blood On The Dance Floor (BOTDF). His voice is almost impossible to depict and put into words powerful enough to execute such a perfect rage. A seductive fixation, flawless, beautiful, heart melting, lifesaving, influencing, orgasmic; just an indescribable voice. He's covered in intricate and stunning tattoos of his own design, most of them black and white but some (like the one on his leg) are in color. This includes a tattoo running down his right arm of a complex array of leopard spots, stars, swirls and the quote "Every Sinner Has A Future, Every Saint Has A Past". His natural eyes are brown but he wears different wildly stained contacts, tinting his eyes into extraordinary patterns and colors. His hair's a thick jet black and shaved on both sides making it a sort of Mohawk, part of it runs down into his face at an angel around his eye; every once in a while he'll highlight it. His lips are lush and extremely tempting to kiss. He has snake bites, gauges, cartilage piercings, a bridge piercing, nose piercing, tongue web piercing, and many more. His smile is indescribably adorable, endearing and delightful; it gives Kirsten butterflies. He is blunt in opinion and has a respectably honest but loud mouth. He resides in Arizona with his partners in crime and the other half of BOTDF; Dahvie Vanity, and Andrew Ferrara. They are the "fan's band" and the love they hold for their fans goes epic far. Jayy's unique clothing choices make him stand out even in the strangest of crowds. Which isn't a bad thing, to have someone that spectacularly distinctive is a rare thing to behold. Today he wore a plain lime green tank top, black skinny jeans with leather patches on the sides, and black leather jacket along with red and black cowboy boots, bullet belt and a plain black belt.

"OHHHHHH! Kirsten and Jayy!" Leah joked making a heart with her hands.

Fighting back a smile Kirsten replied, "You wanna go there", She made a quick glance at Veela which only Leah could see. A flash of horror ran through Leah's eyes.

"NO!" Leah laughed in panic and covered her mouth trying not to show she was smiling.

"I thought so."

Instead of mocking Kirsten directly she turned to Bekka. "Hey Bekka, don't you think they look adorable together?"

"Yeah, they really do." Bekka smirked.

"I can hear you!"

"Your point?" Leah asked laughing.

"Shut up! Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"I think you know." Kirsten narrowed her eyes. The rest of the group just starred trying to piece together what was happening.

"Oh, I'm so scarred!" Leah said holding up her hands sarcastically. Sighing Kirsten gave up on reasoning.

"Hey Veela…"

Interrupting her Leah squeaked, "Okay! Okay! I'll be quiet."

An hour went by and neither of them woke up. Worry swirled in the minds of the group, wondering if the pulse they could feel and the shallow rise and fall of their stomachs were real or their imaginations.

"Maybe we should try and wake them…" Alex worriedly suggested.

"You can wake K if you want. I'm gunna let Jayy sleep." Kirsten smile slightly as she looked down at Jayy. "They probably had a larger dose of whatever that medicine stuff was that put us to sleep."

"Maybe, but still; what if their hurt!" Alex exclaimed. The idea sunk into Kirsten's head and her heart started to race, the back of her neck got warm and her stomach twisted into knots. The thought of Jayy being hurt made her feel sick, it scarred her beyond explanation. Her mouth started to go dry and she got an acidic flavor rise from her throat. Taking deep breathes she managed to open her mouth, but no words came out.

"Oh! Oh!" Josh spoke up, as though knowing what she was going to ask, "You could slap them!"

"No!" the girls said simultaneously, Kirsten coming back to her senses.

"I wanna slap K!" Leah yelled. "No wait! I wanna slap Jayy…. Can I slap them both?!" Leah clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"I'm going to be the good person here and not slap either of them." Bekka said raising her hand slightly.

"Then that means I getta slap them both!" Leah excitedly announced.

"You are not slapping him!" Kirsten said defensively.

"Not a chance are you slapping her either!" Alex chimed in.

"AWWWWWEH!" Leah complained. She laughed slightly and then the door opened and there came four more people. Nikki, Chris and two other girls that no one recognized were thrown to their knees.

Nikki is a kind, innocent teen; she does have a perverted side but doesn't show it as much, which helps balance out the "that's what she said" attitude that her friends have. This leading into the fact that she is the least informed on sexual vocabulary out of the group. Though, that never turned into a bad thing because it helped keep her friends in line and on track. In general Nikki makes a great leader and would almost always come up with the best ideas on getting out of a situation. Her soft featured face and larger eyes portray the girl she is underneath. Caring, thoughtful, responsible and being a hard worker, she gets the best grades out of the group as well. She is however weak when it comes to killing things and wouldn't make it far in a life and death situation if you had to kill someone. But on the other hand that means that she wouldn't ever provoke a situation where such a tragedy could happen. Each morning her mom braids her hair into fantastic styles, and rarely straightens it leaving it down. She normally never wears black, always having bright colors of pink, purple, blue and green mixed into her clothes. (Her favorite color is pink, after all). Today her outfit was comprised of a pair of light colored blue jeans, light tan boots and a pink floral shirt, sun glasses, a silver necklace and bracelet completed her decor.

Christopher John Berski also called Chris is an attractive funny, sweet, caring and all around kind individual. With dirty blonde/brownish hair parting to the left in messy waves, brown cratering eyes that you could so easily get lost in, like quick sand dragging you down. Being about six feet he's the perfect height for Nikki, who is five feet five and half inches. These combined qualities make Chris Nikki's prince charming; her knight in shining armor. He's a student at WMC, along with the girls and lives with his parents and two brothers in New Jersey. The thought of Chris's warm, soft lips make Nikki's stomach do flips and her mind go into a ball of fuzzy static. Today he was dressed in a blank black t-shirt and plain blue jeans with plain converse. To pull the casual outfit together he wore a hat that was somewhat a mixture of a baseball cap and a beanie. Nikki had liked him since the end of seventh grade, him being oblivious but liking her back. It was the usual relationship were they liked each other but they either didn't know the other liked them or they didn't believe it to be true.

"Nikki!" Kirsten, Leah, Bekka and Alex cheered happily all at the same time.

"What the!" Nikki trailed off. The four girls laughed and looked away. "No, no I mean like where are we?"

"Oh…" Kirsten frowned, "We don't know."

"Whoa!" Nikki exclaimed suddenly. When all she got was confused looks back she continued, "Kirsten, do you realize what _this _means!?" Nikki asked gesturing to Jayy and her.

Kirsten looked down at Jayy, blinked then looked back at Nikki who was looking at her expectantly. "Ummm, no."

"Gahhh! I can't believe you didn't realize! It means you're in Mr. Monroe's room!"

"OH GAWD!" Kirsten ducked her head into her hands, as she felt her face flush.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Leah joined in. "I remember that!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Veela asked poking Leah in the shoulder.

"Well, you see. Back in eighth grade, she wanted to go down to our music teacher's room with our friend Emily so she could talk to…" Kirsten abruptly cut her off.

"Long story short, instead of saying Mr. Moran's room I said Mr. Monroe's room."

"And now it's come true! Aren't you _so_ happy!" Nikki clapped her hands excitedly and smiled.

"Did you really say that?" Bekka asked, she was only half laughing but it was obviously she was holding back the rest of her laughter. Nodding Kirsten refused to look up; she was positive that she had turned bright red.

And it was true, she had said it. During the New Jersey Assessment of Skills and Knowledge, or NJASK for short, the test went on for four of their five days of school and each day the test was a different length. For the first two days they had language arts, then the third day was Math and finally the fourth day was science. Their school treated it as if it was some huge national deal if even the slightest thing went wrong. The rules for the test had been ridiculous, from not being able to sharpen your pencil to the teacher having to read every single word on the introduction pages every day and for every single section that the students take in that day. If even the smallest inconvenience occurs they must document it and send it along with the test booklets to the main office of the school. After the hour and a half long test Nikki, Alex, Leah and she had grouped around each other. They still had to wait another hour till an announcement about testing being completely over was made. Only then would "support" or study hall have officially started. During which time she had wanted to join Emily Skinner in the music room. Their music teacher, Mr. Moran, was awesome and didn't really care if you came down to hang out. She couldn't remember exactly how it came up in their conversation but she had wanted to go there and was going to ask Leah to join her and Emily as well. But in a moment of complete senselessness she had instead said that she wanted to go to Mr. Monroe's room. She hadn't personally caught herself in saying it and neither had Nikki, but Leah – of all people, since she wasn't even really paying attention to the conversation in the first place – had caught what she said. And from that moment on Kirsten hadn't been able to live it down.

"Wait, there are 1, 2, 3…" Andy counted the group of people, interrupting their conversation, "We have everyone, assuming there's only one person per bed."

"Okay, so lets read the letter" Alex said, "Leah get me the letter."

"Ehhhh! I'm lazy." Leah replied.

"Leah it's like right behind you!" Nikki said shaking her head.

"Fine then!" Leah said turning around and grabbing the slip of paper. "Here," She handed it to Alex who then began to read it out load.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Investigation; Part one**

There were two investigators assigned to the case, though the mothers pleaded for more the police wouldn't give in, and their cries fell onto death ears. The first thing was interviews, they had already interrogated the witnesses and got nothing useful so next was to learn as much about the girls as possible. They headed to the high school to privately discuss the matter with teachers and friends. The first friend to be interrogated was a girl named Courtney. She had bouncy, slightly curly brown hair that shimmered with each bit of light that came in contact with it. Her green eyes were filled with wonder, fear and worry as she entered the room to see the two officers standing there. They motioned to a chair and she sat attentively.

"What's this all about? Am I in trouble or something?" Courtney said when the silence had dragged on for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"No, no. But your friends are." Suzanne Tuscanny (one of the investigators) said laying down a file folder and sitting in the metal chair across from the frightened teen. Confusion erupted into Courtney's face at the statement and she didn't know what to say.

"You do know these girls right?" Suzanne queried opening the file and laying out five pictures. The pictures were of Nikki, Bekka, Alex, Leah and Kirsten from their school photos that year. Courtney nodded as she scanned the photographs for a mere moment before immediately recognizing each one of them.

They had been friends since middle school. Leah, Kirsten and Alex had shared the same homeroom as her and after a couple weeks they started talking. Soon after they became friends. Kirsten and herself had gone to ski club together as well as Nikki. They remained friends and now, in high school, they would regularly study together.

"Yeah, I know them. Why? What happened?" She looked up puzzled by why they would be asking about her friends.

"They went missing on Friday." Suzanne began. Courtney's mind whirled, and as she tried to grasp the idea and let it sink in the investigators continued to poor fact after fact into her ears.

"Kidnapped at the Quick Check down the street from here. Do you happen to know anything about this?" Suzanne's partner, John Robbics finished. Suzanna was wearing black work pants, a black tailored jacket and a dark blue blouse. John wore a full suit, as if he was going into a court room not investigating a small town case.

"No, this is the first I've heard of it. I mean I know they went to the Quick Check but that's it." Now, as Courtney thought of it, it was odd that her friends hadn't shown up at school. Especially with the huge tests and exams that started. Today was science, tomorrow social studies, then Wednesday would be world language, Thursday is language arts and finally Friday would be the math test. They had specifically spent a large amount of time studying last Thursday for the test in math.

"Did anyone else go with them?"

"No, but I know that Destiny and Emily had waited with them till Bekka showed up. I think they left after that." Courtney said, her palms were sweaty and she was nervous. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. She wanted to help, wanted to find her friends, but she didn't know how. She knew close to nothing about what else had or could have happened on Friday and she felt a pang of guilt for that.

"Who?"

"Emily Skinner and Destiny D." Courtney repeated, "Their friends with Alex, Bekka, Leah and Kirsten. They had waited with them till Bekka showed up and then they left. I don't think they went to the Quick Check with them, but I'm not entirely sure." Repeating herself made her even more nervous. _Was she right? Did Emily and Destiny walk with them or not? What if she's wrong? What if she's missing something or forgot an important detail?_ Question after question crowded her mind with a mush of fear and each one pushed her memory of the day back further in her mind twisting it and switching it around till she wasn't sure what really happened and what hadn't.

"Okay, we'll talk to them later, but for now is there anything else you can tell us about the girls. Anything out of ordinary, were they acting strange or missing school a lot recently?" Suzanne persisted.

"No, not stranger than usual, I mean they were always a little crazy. And they haven't really missed school at all lately, I don't think they could afford to." A ball of cotton had clogged her mouth and her voice came out in a shrill dry squeak.

"And why's that?"

"We have mid-terms this week, and no one wants to have to make them up, especially after we studied all of last week." Courtney explained. The cotton turned to sand.

"You studied with them last week?" John jumped in.

"Yeah of course, I mean we needed to. It was more fun than studying alone."

"I can imagine, now tell me, where did you study?"

"The Quick Check…." Courtney's voice trailed off, and her eyes became wide with fear. Flash after flash of memories flooded into her mind of all the time they had spent studying and fooling around. The food and ice fights, the paper ball wars and everything in between. Then it hit her; she had planned to go with them originally, then her mom needed her at home so she had to cancel, "Am I in danger too?" She blurted out.

"We don't know, but until we get further information I don't think you need to have any protective services." John stated plainly.

"About how often do they go to the Quick Check?" Suzanne asked; more in depth with the questioning then before, feeling as if they were on to something.

"Well, I think it was the third time that they walked up there last week, but they go there maybe twice a month, sometimes more if we have a lot of tests like now."

Suzanne and John looked at each other then back at Courtney, "Alright, if you think of anything else call us." Suzanne handed Courtney a card and then released her.

Next in was Mckenna. Then, they interviewed Emily A.K.A Skinner.

"Alright, so what can you tell us about these girls?" John started off while Suzanne laid the photos out in front of her.

"What did they get in trouble for skipping school or something?" Skinner questioned looking down at the girls.

"Umm, no, not exactly." Suzanne's voice was monotone.

"Then what? I mean I know they're not in school but I just figured they skipped, you know to get out of the tests or something."

"We believe your friends were kidnapped."

"You believe, or you know?" Skinner pushed, trying to pry as much information from the cops as possible.

"We know. And we also know you were supposed to go with them to the Quick Check that Friday. What happened?"

"Had a softball game," Skinner shrugged, "Besides, my mom thought I would have plenty of time over the weekend to catch up on studying."

"Isn't Kirsten on the softball team as well? Why wasn't she at the game?" John pressed.

"I don't know, guess she convinced her mom or something. I mean do you really expect me to know _everything_ that goes on in their lives? Jeez."

"No, just wondering."

"Are they dating anybody, do you know?"

"No, as far as I know their single. Why?" Skinner looked at the two investigators. She wasn't getting much out of them and even so she wasn't giving them much helpful information either.

"We just wanted to know, 'cause they might have gone with them."

"Look, all I know is that me and Destiny had been waiting with them for Bekka. Once Bekka got there me and Destiny left and they went to the Quick Check." Skinner plainly stated, annoyance at the officers questions ringing through the air.

"Did they walk or drive?" Suzanne asked looking up from her note pad.

"Walked, none of them have a car yet and I don't think any of them knows how to drive yet."

"Alright, anything else you can tell us?" An electrified buzz went through Skinner's brain at that question, and a memory flashed before her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. When me and Destiny were walking to our buses we saw a suspicious looking black van drive out of the parking lot and towards the Quick Check. I think the last numbers of the plate was nine, eight, seven or something."

"Have you ever seen that van there before?" Suzanne scribbled down the number quickly and looked back at Skinner hopeful for more.

"No, not really. It showed up like two months ago. We all just thought a new teacher had started working here or something." Skinner paused then added, "Do you think it has to do with the kidnapping?"

"We don't know. But we'll look into it." John and Suzanne looked at each other, hope gleaming in each of their eyes. When they dismissed Skinner and were waiting for the next possible witness John sent the numbers into the lab, telling them to run the plate against black vans. A spark of hope was starting to light, now only if they could turn it into a fire before the rain put it out.

They interviewed a total of twenty other people, writing down anything that was useful; which wasn't much.

"The only repetitive answer was who the girls' idols were and were they went on Friday. The witnesses didn't give us anything helpful and the cameras had been disconnected." Suzanne sat in their company car flipping through her notes and then tucking the file away.

"So we got nothing." John put the car into gear and started to back out of the school parking lot. "Besides that three digit license plate but I doubt we'll be able to get anything useful out of that."

"What are we going to tell the parents?" Suzanne frowned; knowing how hard it must be since she was a mother herself. The pain that they must being feeling, knowing that they can do nothing but depend on two complete strangers to find and save the lives of their children.

"What we always tell them. That there is nothing we can do." A long moment of silence filled the air.

"What about their phones?" Suzanne asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"You're kidding right?" John laughed. "You really think that they would give the girls their phones back! And even if they did they probably wouldn't keep them on, and they probably don't have service either!" The harshness in his voice angered Suzanne.

"We could try! Then it would stop the parents from nagging us. Oh, and did you send that timer to the lad yet?" Suzanne started off defensively and her voice cooled as she finished her sentence; the tone dissipating.

"Yeah, Mrs. Mctricken is taking care of it. She's the best forensic scientist we could get. Especially for a dead end case like this."

"It's not dead end. We're just not looking hard enough. Besides it's only been about two days since we started the case. We have time."

"Are you sure about that."

"Yeah. And maybe Steven was able to pull something from the surveillance cameras from across the street or something." Suzanne suggested hopefully. The two sat in complete silence, the barely audible sound of the friction from air and wind running its icy hands along the outside of the car hummed in their ears. The tires spinning, pulling the vehicle along the rough rocky black top that was old and worn to a gray slab of cracked asphalt. The bits of black chips clattered against the car, gritty chunks of dirt and leaves engraved in the cratering cracks in the road; this was all that they focused on; ignoring the nagging feeling that they should be talking.


	6. News Paper 2

**News Paper:**

_More news has been released on the case of the four missing girls. However, no information on the whereabouts of the original four missing girls has been presented to the public. Police and investigators Suzanne Tuscanny and John Robbics are still working on the case and hope to make a break through soon. _

_They have discovered a similar kidnapping of a girl named Nicolletta Dorah. She too goes to West Morris Central High School and from research on the young woman it had been gathered that she was associated with the other four teenagers. Investigators and police believe that she was kidnapped on her way home during the same week as the others, possibly the same day. They also believe that the case is "going down a dark road" says one of the lead investigators. _

_Evidence is beginning to point to a gang specializing in female trafficking, though they are keeping their hopes up that this is not the case no further evidence has been provided to state otherwise. The whole town is holding its breath as the investigators dig deeper into it._

_If you, or anyone you know of has seen, or heard of a girl with the following description please report to the police right away._

**_Nicolletta D.:_**

_Height – 5 feet, 4 inches_

_Eye Color – Brown_

_Hair Color – Black_

_Ethnicity – African-American_

_Approximate weight – 112 pounds_

_Age – 16 years_

_Last seen wearing:_ _light colored blue jeans, light tan boots, a pink floral shirt, sun glasses, a silver necklace and bracelet._


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The beginning**

Alex's voice boomed in the large, quiet room as she read the letter that had been found lying on the table. The claustrophobic feeling of wanting to know what it said finally lifted with each word spoken.

_Dear everyone; but no one in particular,_

_You have been chosen to partake in an "experiment". You have two choices during this "experiment":_

_1. You may stay and wait for the police to come find you. If they ever do._

_2. You may try to find an escape. If you can._

_I will not tell you whether or not you will end up dead, because that is based upon your own choices. As you have probably already realized there are beds lining the walls, there is one bed for each of you, if you chose it to be that way. There are also basic supplies found on the shelf along the back wall, and in the bathroom cabinet. You will receive three meals a day; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There is a speaker set that you may use later on when you receive the remainder of your supplies. We have set up cameras around the room to monitor your movements; however, there are no microphones. And we will not interfere with your planning or any other actions while you're in this room, but once you leave it (if you manage to) we will set out to stop you, but do understand that, that is all part of the "experiment". All other information and plans you must come up with amongst your selves._

_Good luck._

The group of people stared at each other. Worry, dismay, wonder, and horror shown in their eyes like a reflection in a mirror.

"This can't be just random." Bekka finally breaks the silence.

"For every one of us, or at least us girls, to have the person we love or look up to all in the same place." Kirsten continued, "This must of been planned."

"Well, duh it was planned." Nikki replied.

"No, planned as in, like, they took a while to get every detail right."

"Oh, well they're definitely professionals."

"The only question now is what are we going to do?" One of the girls who no one knew spoke up. "I'm Nicole by the way, and this is my girlfriend Katie."

"Well, I guess we could start with…" Nikki turned to Leah and whispered something in her ear. Nikki moved over to Jayy and Leah moved over to K. Leah raised back her hand and slapped K across the face. Though K did jolt away Alex slapped Leah back, hard.

"Bitch fight!" Josh screamed. Nikki slapped Jayy before Kirsten could stop her. Opening his eyes with a jolt he jumped up. Kneeling down now and in shock, Kirsten attacked him with a hug. Her heart pounding so loud that she could swear everyone could hear it. As Kirsten wrapped her arms around her idol the feeling that tightened in her chest was marvelous, like she had been shot with one of cupid's arrows; only deep down she knew it was at the worst of times – locked in this room awaiting doom. But until then she wouldn't let it affect the excitement she felt with having Jayy with her.

"Ummm… Hi?" Jayy uttered when he comes to his senses, though his voice was reinforced with a layer of confusion.

When K finally got to her feet Alex couldn't help herself but hug her. The thrill of finally being able to meet K coated Alex's mind with a blanket of pleasure and bliss. This sending her into a whirlwind of feelings that made her incoherent and making it difficult for her to focus on anything other than K for each second she was holding K in her arms. While at the same time K stood shock in her eyes at Alex's reaction.

"Hello there", K said.

"Hi!" Alex giggled in a high pitched voice and jumped up and down. Alex's thoughts raced faster and faster and faster till they tripped over one another as she tried to grasp each one. Failing to grasp them made them fold into one another so much that she became perplexed; reducing her ability to function and even speak in a normal tone.

"I take it you know me?"

"Oh yeah, she is a HUGE fan!" Nikki mocked with a wicked smirk. Alex yelped and covered her mouth with her hands as she realized how loud that the blissful shriek had sounded.

"Is that true?" K asked, looking away from Nikki and back at Alex.

"Yeah…" Alex admitted shyly not being able to look K in the eye.

"Awwweh, well how nice! I have a fan." K said warmly, pushing away Alex's fear of being rebuffed. Her mind again went into a vortex of racing thoughts pushing her into a dizzy fit of exhilaration.

"And we can't forget about…." Leah poked Nikki and pointed over to Jayy and Kirsten. Kirsten had finally let him go and was forcing herself to calmly explain what was happening.

"Yeah! Hey Kirsten!" Kirsten turned her head at the sound of Alex's voice who had also noticed what Leah had meant, "Why don't you tell Jayy how much you _looovvvveee _him!" Alex joked emphasizing the "love".

"Shut up!" Kirsten squeaked out. Kirsten's heart leaped and tripped in her chest throwing itself in every direction as she tried to gain control of how fast it was pumping. The speed at which the blood was thrust through her veins and into her mind gave her a bit of a sugar rush of energy and it became increasingly hard to breath even after she removed her hands from her mouth, a flush of heat bolted its way into her cheeks painting them in a deep blushing pink. A shiver shouldered its greedy way down her spin and she let out a tiny, shaking tremble. She always tended to do that when she was scared, nervous or embarrassed – it was as if she always had to be in motion, whether it was playing with her fingers, bouncing her leg or biting her lip.

Before Jayy could say anything Veela interrupted. "Okay! Okay! So we're all in love here, but we still need to figure out what we are going to do about this, well, situation."

"First I think we should make it clear to everyone that; One – we don't know where we are. Two – we don't really know why we were dumped here. Three – the only hint we have is that stupid letter. And four – we figured out that all the girls have their inspiration or love here." Nikki looked at Kirsten and then Leah with that last statement.

"Shut up!" Both girls laughed at once. Jayy didn't notice Nikki's look, he was too busy reading through the letter and Veela and Josh weren't at the right angle to see it either, so both girls were in the clear… for now.

"I think we should make some kind of plan and a list of rules to follow until we can escape." Bekka suggested.

"I agree", Andy stated, "We should vote on a leader and that person should have to make sure everyone stays alive and stays safe."

"I vote Nikki!" Kirsten said. "Her and Chris can rule together!" Nikki glared at Kirsten, the look saying that she would get her back. Kirsten stared back, mouthing _bring it on._

Back in sixth and seventh grade when they had gym periods together they would mouth conversations back and forth. Using their hands to help get their point across, after two years of it they were able to almost always decipher what the other meant or way trying to say. Whether it was an inside joke or just a random statement, it especially came in handy during classes; or at least the ones that they actually had together. A pang of longing reached into Kirsten at the memory – it seemed like only last year that they had been writing funny notes and communicating like that even though it had been years, she missed it greatly, though she truly wouldn't want to relive sixth and seventh grade – she liked the person she had become and was becoming.

"I vote Nikki too!" Leah agreed.

"Same!" Alex spoke up.

"Go Nikki!" Bekka joined in.

"I guess Nikki's the leader." Veela laughed, a bright smile painting her cheeks. As Leah caught glimpse of the phenomenon time seemed to slow, she saw everything in that second; Veela's shining eyes that glittered and flashed – even in the dim lights of their room. Her encouraging and beautiful smile; making her seem like more than a mere human, like a goddess that had fallen to earth, because Leah had never seen anything else on earth with such magnificence.

"Well what are we going to do first lord Nikki?" Bekka asked jokingly.

"I think we should make up the rules!" Nikki exclaimed, a smile of joy beaming across her face.

"What's the first rule gunna be! That you and Chris have to sleep in the same bed?!" Leah laughed.

"I'm good with that." Chris calmly stated.

Nikki could feel the heat in her cheeks and the pumping of her heart quicken at his comment. Smiling ever so slightly she tried to hide the blush that she could tell was over taking her face.

"Ohhhh! You're blushing!" Leah said clapping her hands happily. The butterflies in Nikki's stomach that started out as a little tickle burst into a full on shivering collision of happiness and anger. She was angry at Leah but also happy because of what Chris had said. Confusion boiled inside her at the two contradicting feelings which made her giggle slightly and blush even more.

"Stop it!" She finally managed to say. But deep down she wanted Chris to say it again, replay that moment when he basically admitted that he liked her as much as she liked him.

"Here, let me help you show your real feelings." Alex said and pushed her just enough that she stumbled into Chris's arms. Taking in a sharp shocked breath as she fell forward; Nikki collided with her love, who reacted with swift precision, catching her in his arms and holding her there in a quick hug before he released.

"Awwwweh! You guys are so cute together!" Kirsten mocked making a heart with her hands and holding it up to encompass Chris and Nikki.

Nikki felt like she could fly, like she had gone to heaven in the moment Chris held her, her heart stopped and her mind went into a mushy pile of goo. Her soul leaped and she could have sworn it sprouted wings, flying into the clouds, stars and beyond. _Maybe being stuck here isn't all that bad after all. _The thought slipped into Nikki's mind as she felt Chris's fingers lace into hers.

As Bekka studied the two of them she realized just how perfect they looked together. Nikki's mocha colored skin clashing in harmony with Chris's lighter tan skin. It was almost like a black and white cookie, the two were almost opposites but they went so perfectly together to create an amazing bursting beauty. As her thoughts deepened into the observation she wondered if her pale skin went well with Andy's; whether they looked as good together, as perfect, as Nikki and Chris did.

Each girl was in a fit of glee, a protective shell of love had smothered their pandemonium with a new perspective. They were falling head first into a delirium and into mistakes.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Rules**

The group had an hour long conversation of seriousness, before someone cracked a joke and they moved on from the discussion. Thankfully, Nikki had taken the responsibility of writing down everything that they had agreed to. The rules were straight forward and appropriate. Though most of them seemed to be abnormal or ridiculous to have to formally proclaim to be a full out "law" of the room they were all important for keeping the group (mostly the girls) in line and on target; so they actually had a proper chance at escaping. They needed some set of formal boundaries set; every origination and community needs boundaries, though "the group" is not much of a "community".

Rules:

No sex. In main room.

You have 1 – 2 partners

You don't have to sleep alone

You must remain with partner(s) at all times with the acceptations of the bathroom, shower and bed.

The partner line ups:

Alex and K

Leah, Josh and Veela

Nikki and Chris

Bekka and Andy

Kirsten and Jayy

Katie and Nicole

Almost completely forgetting the situation that they have been thrown into the group began to enjoy the time that they were spending. They got to know each other a little better with each joke and each statement, each and every moment passed without a thought of escape for the longest time. Deep down Nikki, Kirsten, Leah, Alex and Bekka had no intention of leaving anytime soon. If they were to die then this had to be one of the best ways. Spending the last waking moments of existence with the people they love and have looked up to for years on end.

Looking back they begin to realize how quickly the past years have gone, the time folding in on itself. They realized they had never really truly lived for the moment. At school they always slugged through the days taking notes and doing homework awaiting the next weekend or break – then when it came and went leading them back to Monday they replayed those same feelings. Waiting for the weekend; having it come and go; waiting for it again. The cycle had always been present – a periodic wave length that ticked in their minds, something that they seemed to be unable to shake free – whether they had realized it before or not, it was there. Now they had no school, they didn't even know what day it was, but when they thought about it they didn't really care. They were having fun and enjoying this time; they were getting to hug and talk and hang out with new people and their loves; the girls couldn't imagine what could ever compare to that. And really they didn't want to.

Looking back they realized how simple and dull their lives had been, nothing exciting ever really had happened in their old town. New Jersey in general didn't have much excitement to it, there was the woods, the city, the schools and the parks; but that was it. No real murders or robberies, no amusement parks close enough to go to, a movie theater and a mini-golf course were the only things within a 10-20 minute ride from each of their houses. The mall was up to a 45 minute ride lending it so that they couldn't go without planning it maybe a day ahead of time. The dull colors and grey attitudes of the people who kept to themselves were prominent throughout the neighborhoods. The only colors provided were the blinking neon lights of small shops and a few flowers sprouting every few yards but mostly they were dandelions or planted by the land owners.

Dark colors of grey and dirt covered each house. You could walk past neighbors and they smile maybe share some news or have a small negligible conversation about nothing in particular.

Coming from this the girls felt excited and scared at this new journey and adventure even if it had unknown consequences and there was a chance at death. They didn't think of that though, they thought of the thrill behind their condition, smiling through this time and finding only the happiest parts of it to thrive on and push off of.

They went into a world of fantasy, or at least for now.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – A Package**

The rest of the day came and went, everyone stayed in the main room. No food came and the groups' stomachs growled with hunger. Days went by and still no sign of food or any way to escape. The four girls joked around with each other as always but deep down they began to worry and the tension in their minds that told them to fight was growing stronger and pulling on them. Though they weren't quite sure what they were waiting for or hoping for they still did just that; because hope is a powerful thing, a beyond powerful thing, even a sliver of it can mean the difference between life and death.

K and Alex spent most of the time in the corner. K was trying to teach Alex how to scream. Alex was doing great and K was giving her tons of tips on how to practice and warm up. (It took them about an hour to warm up). Butterfly after butterfly fluttered in her stomach with each word K said.

"This would be so much easier if we had music too." K frowned. "I normally practice with music."

"Me too, we do have speakers but we don't have any IPods or CDs, it's just so stupid!" Alex agreed, mentally kicking herself for sounding so stupid.

"Hang on, I got an idea." K said moving to the back wall and grabbing a marker and piece of paper she wrote out: _Why do we have speakers but no IPods!?_

"You really think that'll make them give us our IPods?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Do you doubt me?"

"No. But I do doubt them." Alex said. Ignoring Alex's complaints K held the sign up to one of the cameras, then another to make sure they would see. Minutes went by and nothing happened, not even an announcement. Disappointment started to loiter up in everyone's minds as they realized that it wasn't working.

"Well that was a waste of time." Alex observed, her smile wavering into a frown for the slightest of moments.

"Maybe they're on their way now." K retorted hopefully.

"I doubt that." Alex's mistrust of them giving any of their things back was obvious. "They haven't even brought us food!"

"But…" K began but silenced herself. Then returning to the back of the room she retrieved several pieces of paper, handing a couple to Alex she said, "Write whatever you think will help on these. If we hold them up to all the cameras it might help."

Sighing Alex obeyed, scribbling the words, _Give us our stuff back! , _and,_ What's the point of having speakers but no IPods!?_ Looking up she noticed K gathering up her papers; each having brightly written words inscribed on them. _This __will never work__ has to work. _Alex corrected herself.

"Hey, people!" K announced in a booming voice that rung in Alex's ears like a drum beat forcing her heart to follow the rhythm. "Help us out here and hold up these to each of the cameras."

Just then, as the group started to gather around K to retrieve the papers, the door swung open, it was the first time the door had opened since the last people had joined the group. Everyone turned hoping that a meal was finally here, but it wasn't a meal, it wasn't food or anything edible. It was a huge brown box. The top had been taped shut at some point because there were still little bits of tape clinging to it; the flaps were closed so that it created like an "X" almost. On the side it had a note written in sharpie, it said "Open Me." K stepped forward and lifted each flap one at a time, hesitating slightly on the last one.

Everyone crowded in closer to see. Inside was; Nikki, Chris, Bekka, Alex, Leah, Nicole, Katie and Kirsten's backpacks and Jayy, Veela, K, Andy and Josh's phones. They didn't go any further then to stare at their things for the longest amount of time. Leah finally moved forward and took her bag. After that everyone else followed grabbing what was theirs. Confusion filled the old musty air.

Soon enough they figured out that they had no service and Veela started to play her IPod. Everyone just talked.

"Why would they give us our stuff back?" Alex brought up.

"Why wouldn't they. It's not like they have any use for it." Josh said.

"Maybe they just want to keep us entertained so we won't escape." Nikki suggested.

"But we can use our stuff to help us escape." Andy stated.

"And why would they care whether or not we're entertained?" Bekka asked in a bitter tone.

"I don't know it was just a thought." Nikki exclaimed defensively.

"Besides if they're going to kill us then…" Josh began.

"They're not going to kill us, okay! We need to stay optimistic if we're going to escape." Nicole jumped in.

"What's ever in our bags can help with that too, but we just need to think positive, because if we do we _might_ actually have a chance at getting out of here alive." Katie added with a matter-of-fact quality ringing in her voice.

"Yeah, like we have a chance at all! They have weapons, they have guards, they have cameras and keys and locks and controls…" Leah brought the mood of hope down to a drop of water in a dried out desert.

"And we're stuck in this room, in this building. In some random place that none of us probably know and we're supposed to escape." Bekka finished.

"But there are thirteen of us, and who knows they might have others in this building too! They could help us, and we got our things back. We could at least try." Nicole fought back.

"Try for what? For all we know we could be in the middle of the desert or Antarctica!" Leah reasoned.

"It's worth a shot."

"Yeah, a shot at death."

"Well would you rather die fighting or die doing nothing?" Jayy spoke, his eyes thoughtful and voice calm. Silence followed, minutes lapped by without a single word passed between the group.

"Why don't we just _try_ to escape?" Someone whispered.

"And how would we do that! These guys are stronger than us and have actual weapons." Chris pointed out bringing up one of Leah's statements.

"We could over power the guys that brings us food, if they ever actually do, there are thirteen of us and there'll probably only be one or two people bringing the food." Alex said hopefully.

"We don't know that for sure, only six people came after us but that doesn't mean that the same six people went after all of us." Bekka reasoned. Everyone just sat there and thought for a second.

"What if this is all just a game." Nikki finally spoke.

"What do you mean a game?" Alex asked dumbly.

"Like, what if we are supposed to escape, and we just have to figure it out. But every way we try there is an obstacle. And it did say in the letter that this was an experiment, what if they actually mean game by that?" Nikki pointedly explained.

"So, like, they want us to try an escape?" Veela tried to clarify.

"Exactly!" Nikki announced.

"Well then how the hell do we get out of here?" Leah proclaimed with annoyance.

"We just have to plan for everything, think of everything. For example we are defiantly going to need some kind of weapon to protect ourselves with."

"Okay, so what the fuck are we going to make these weapons out of?" Jayy spoke up. "The only things we have are knives and they won't do much against their guns."

"And the two speakers." Andy added thoughtfully, "We could take them apart and see what we can make."

"True, but we still need; A) to come up with a plan and, B) actually accomplish these things without them finding out." Chris stated, referring to our kidnappers as "them".

"Oh and don't forget about whatever we have in our backpacks, though I don't see how binders and books will come in handy", Bekka exclaimed ignoring Chris's comment obviously more interested in the weapons part of the conversation.

"Well, doesn't Nikki have scissors, and the pens and pencils could be used to stab things in close range." Alex reasoned, tapping in on her more evil and destructive side.

Back in middle school Alex had fallen in love with a comic book. It was gruesome and entertaining at the same time. This lending her a new view on things and a slight killer instinct. She still loved the comic and the writer; though she didn't read it as much as she used to.

"It's perfect!" Bekka announced.

"Yeah, but we still need'a plan and a backup plan", Veela said with slight discouragement ringing in her Canadian accented voice.

"I got an idea!" Nicole spoke up, "Well, you know how it said we get the three meals per day supposedly, well like Alex had said before we could over power the people that bring us food and escape, but the only problem with that is, A- we don't have a clue where we are, B- we don't know if one of them is carrying a gun or not and even if we do get out of this room we might have to get out of a whole building and they are of course going to try and stop us. So I think we need to pack up not only weapons, but a copy of all the backup plans, and we need to find a way of communicating with each other if we decide to split up, so we'll need to search the room before we go. On top of that we need to block out the cameras and possibly use the parts left over from them to make more weapons." Nicole finished. The conspiracy idea sunk into everyone's mind for a couple of minutes. It was simple and just the basic skeleton or base for a full out working plan, and it was very contingent on whether or not they could actually over power the men, but at the moment it was all they had.

"That could work, and blacking out or breaking the cameras would work perfectly." Katie said, "We just need to figure out where all the cameras are."

"True, does anyone have a piece of paper?"

"I do!" Nikki exclaimed handing a piece to Nicole. She pressed it on the ground and started to draw the room. The rest of the group continued in their conversation.

"I still find it strange that it's _us_." Leah brought up.

"What do you mean?" Veela stared at her with those beautiful penetrating eyes. Confusion laced deep in each cell that had combined to chemically react in order to form such stunning things.

"Like, it's you, me and Josh. Like, the odds that I'm stuck in a room with you guys is, like, one in a million. And Kirsten, you have Jayy. Bekka, you have Andy, Nikki, you have Chris and Nicole has Katie. And Alex you have K. Don't you find it even the slightest bit strange that it worked out like that?" Leah explained, choosing each word carefully.

"They probably planned it that way, like they wanted it to…." Kirsten paused thinking, "I don't know, make it more entertaining for them to watch or something. I don't know."

"Grrr, I wish we knew what this is even about." Alex grumbled. The rest of them nodded in agreement, frustration sailing through the atmosphere of the closed room.

Nicole was still engrossed in her drawing glancing up every now and then to scan the room. Then she shot up and walked into the bathroom, when she came back she had a sketch on either side of the paper. One of the whole/main room and one of the bathroom. She came back smiling.

"There's a mirror in the bathroom", she said. "We can smash it and use the pieces as knives."

"This is great! See I knew we could get outta here." Katie exclaimed happily, spinning in a circle and throwing her arms in the air all at once.

"Alright, but lets' not get our hopes up, we still have to actually escape." Bekka said; even with the demeaning comment her voice was rimmed with a cheery nature and her eyes shined bright with enthusiasm.

"Wait! I think I should write this down!" Nikki exclaimed, "In case we forget."

"Huh?" Leah gave a questioning look.

"Like the things we will make into weapons and our plan, and making copies of the maps."

"Oh, oh I see"

"Yeah, duh", Nikki laughed. Chris still standing by her side she felt like she could accomplish anything, the whimsical thinking that they were voicing and the plan seemed like a mere bump in the road. When in reality it was like a mountain that needed to be climbed or an ocean of frozen ice caps and deep trenches with endless rain storms that parted for a while to let the sun of hope shine upon the group. But storms don't disappear forever.

"Here I'll make a copy of the map for every partnership." Nicole offered retrieving more paper from the back shelf.

"Okay." Nikki agreed then took a paper for herself and wrote down:

_Plan (A):_

_Over power guard(s) giving food and find way out of building._

_Weapons:_

- _ Broken glass_

- _ Knives_

- _ Forks_

- _ Things found around room_

- _ Things found in backpacks_

_What each pair of partners will get:_

- _ Broken glass bits_

- _ 2 forks, 2 spoons, 2 knives_

- _ A piece of their choice from the speakers_

- _ Any other weapons that they find_

- _ Their back packs_

- _ A copy of the map_

- _ A copy of the plan and list of things_

_ Anything else they think of_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Weapons**

Jayy and Kirsten

Nicole handed out a copy of the map to each partnership, and Nikki handed out a copy of the plan and list of things they would need; they got to work. Kirsten emptied out the two large pockets of her backpack, spilling the mound of pencils, folders, binders and books onto the floor. Jayy and her went through it picking out anything that may be useful. Each item that was uncovered held a little memory with it; a little bit of home to remind her what they are fighting for. Including:

- Pencils

- Pens

- Binders

- Her calculator

- The wire of the spiral note book

- The backpack itself

Kirsten then emptied out the three smaller pockets finding; her phone, IPod, and a small white box that held razor blades. Kirsten smiled and threw the box at Jayy who opened it with confusion.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed; then realizing he was being too loud looked around the room and then whispered. "What the hell do you use these for?"

"I'm an artist, I need them to make fine straight cuts and I needed them for art class, they'll be perfect don't you think?" She whispered back not looking at him but at the silver metal blades resting in the little white box; the lustrous material shined in the dim lights of the room. He didn't answer, instead he looked at her doubtfully, and obviously not believing her closed the box and placed it in the pile. "And why are we whispering? The letter said there aren't any microphones, and it's not like anybody else finding out if going to make a difference." Kirsten said still whispering slightly with a pure gleeful giggle strung like a guitar in her voice.

"I don't know? But it's fun." Jayy shrugged, looking back down at the mound of school supplies that lay on the white, hospital like floors of their new "home".

The next to go was her calculator. Jayy took it; placed it on the ground; got up and stepped on it till it broke into hundreds of pieces. The smashing cracks that echoed sounded like a bone was splitting in two; shattering the particles, snapping them like a dried out twig or tooth pick. Not one person noticed for they were all too preoccupied with their own weapon making. The once green device that had helped her get through years of math and algebra was not diminished to a pile of plastic. That's when it hit her; _we're supposed to have the math test on Friday! Or, did we miss that? _She sighed and let the thought slip away, draining like sand in a time glass, each grain falling, one after another. _I should be happy! I won't have to take the tests for a while, maybe not at all._ Kirsten told herself and refocused on the remaining pieces of her calculator. All they got were sharp plastic pieces and a broken battery. The plastic pieces could be useful but other than that it was negligible. Next up was the spiral note book wire.

"What would we even use that for?" Kirsten questioned as Jayy took it from the note book. The papers filled with notes about history that she had promised herself to study over the weekend became nothing but trash; useless for their escape.

Back when she was in eighth grade she recalled her teacher repeatedly warning them about the amount of note taking that would be presented to them in high school, she never believed her till freshmen year were she went through three one subject note books just for history. Though she knew that was nothing compared to her next few years in the school and to college, she had hoped that it wouldn't be that bad. Sadly, she was wrong; this year she was on her fourth and almost done with it too.

She suddenly remembered that she was going to ask her mom to get her another one and a slight pinch of home sickness and fear clipped her mind for a second. Snapping herself back into reality just in time to hear Jayy's explanation, she brushed the feeling and the thoughts out of her mind. _I need to stay focused._ She warned herself angrily.

"We could use it to tie stuff together." Jayy suggested, putting it with the pile of broken plastic parts and the little white box. They then ripped up the binder and metal piece that held all the papers and noted she had for world language. She was taking Chinese and so far was enjoying it; though it was mostly focusing on culture it had begun to slice away at the language, slowing instilling the knowledge at a reasonable rate to learn.

"We could use this as a club", Jayy said holding it up. Lifting back slightly he mock hit Kirsten in the head (making, what Kirsten believes to be; the most adorable face ever). She flinched slightly as the metal rod swished by her, setting some of her hair flying back; Jayy laughed deviously. As the echoes of his laugh dug deep into her ear she felt her heat leap and jump; hitting the inside of her ribcage sending a blushing smile sweeping across her face.

"We could wrap the plastic cover around the glass pieces we are going to get; to stop us from getting cut", she said holding up the rest of the binder.

"And the card board could act as arm protectors, kind'a", Jayy added on. Using the razors to cut the binder they start a conversation, or more like Jayy did.

"What were all those jokes about?" he asked, concentrating on cutting his half of the binder.

"What?" Kirsten froze – her heart pounding. She could feel a shiver trying to slip down her spin and she forcefully pushed the urge to shiver away.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Jayy said flatly, "I'm not death or blind, I saw the hand motions and the looks and I heard you, Alex, Nikki and Leah, that's her name right?" Kirsten nodded at the question and Jayy continued. "Anyway, I heard what they were saying and I want to know what those jokes were about?"

Kirsten sat there, thinking for a minute, she hasn't started cutting again and is just staring into space. The whole time her stomach is slowly churning, her heart racing and pounding so loudly that her ears become encased in the rhythm; it seems like forever passes before she is able to find the words, "They were just, I don't know, we joke with each other. Mostly to make the other fangirl or freak out." She shrugged a bit and got back to cutting; trying to conceal her nervousness.

"Leah talked to me earlier while you and Alex were talking with Bekka." Jayy stated; Kirsten looked up wide eyed.

"And?" Her voice came out in a squeaky whisper; like a little girl's almost. She looked down again; memories flying by each cutting like a knife through her; the bet they made and the bet she lost. The promises and the ideas, everything seeming like only months ago but in reality it had been a year or two. She hadn't ever imagined any of it actually coming true, but now it had, and she couldn't figure out a way to react. With anger at Leah?_ No, I'd lost the bet, it was only far_, _but that had been so long ago and knowing Leah she would have forgotten by now._ Swirling and misleading questions and answers flowed and tricked their way into her mind which made the butterflies in her stomach only worse and the sinking feeling multiply by hundreds.

"She told me." He looked up, finished with cutting. He placed the razor back into the box and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. They both sat crisscross on the floor almost next to each other, almost facing each other – kind of in the middle of the two. Kirsten was blushing and frozen, she couldn't move. Her mind was blank and her eyes slightly wide, she screamed in her mind. _This can't be happening! Oh god! I need to say something, anything, I need to move. MOVE! MOVE DAMN IT! _In the midst of her scattered thoughts one thing was clear, she needed to get back at Leah but not now; it could wait.

Jayy was still watching her, his eyes calm and thoughtful. He tilted his head and bent to the side slightly so he could see her face. Amusement started to shower his eyes and a slightly grinning "puppy" face started to slip across his lips. Almost forcefully dragging her gaze away from her hands; motionless in time, still gripping the blade in one and the binder side in the other. "Is what she said true?" He stared into her eyes, a wave went down her spine first of warmth then of cold; she shivered.

"Yes." She managed to say, Jayy released her gaze after a couple more seconds and looked around. They lingered like that for the longest time. She finished with her binder piece and placed everything away – and then she too stared into space. Her mind foggy and frozen but her heart was fluttering; skipping a beat every now and then. After another minute or so Jayy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. The two talked about their situation and other less important things. The strength and warmth of his arms that wrapped around her made her feel safe and less frightened by the strangely lab like building. They remained like that until Nikki and Chris called them over.

Alex and K

Though she was doubtful about breaking off into partnered groups Alex had to admit it was a good idea. They could each come up with something; a new weapon, plan (B) or something they should add to plan (A). Not only was that an upside, but this also meant she would get a chance to talk to K; just her and K. The thought made her excited and joyous. Alex had never thought in a million years – not even if she traveled half way around the world – that she would ever have this chance. She couldn't let herself slip, she couldn't screw up, this was her only shot at it and she needed to make it count. She and K hadn't been into the planning part as much as the weaponry and armor. Which Alex didn't mind; she loved the thought of discussing objects of destruction with the person she secretly loved. From the many ways that each object could be used to kill someone to how affective and quick it was. It was fun and Alex's voice came out in a high pitch squeaky blur at times, which forced her to slow down and take a deep breath or two.

"The binder sides could make shields or body armor." K said ripping each binder up. Alex awkwardly tried to empty out the rest of her bag and pick out what was useful and what wasn't. Her finger tips brushing their way over months of school work and notes, pens, pencils and papers – each meaning nothing anymore, if it has no harmful powers it has no purpose. And if it has no purpose then there is no need for having it at all.

_The pens could be used as close range back up knives_, Alex thought to herself as she plucked each one from the mound of cluttering supplies. Next came her folders and papers, then her lunch bag and her phone and IPod. Like Jayy and Kirsten they smashed Alex's calculator and only got sharp plastic pieces. The only really good thing they got was from Alex's lunch bag, she had an ice pack in it. K explained that the acid inside the ice pack could be thrown into their enemy's eyes so they could escape with more ease. They took the scissors from Nikki and Chris, took a water bottle from the back shelf, drank three fourths of the water then cut open the pack. K poured the liquid into the water bottle and shook it up. Alex poked a hole in the top and put some tape they borrowed from Nicole over the hole so it wouldn't spill.

"Well, that's three things; Some plastic daggers, body armor, sort of, and an acid gun thing." Alex smiled happily at the collection so far; proud of what they had managed to scavenge from her backpack.

"Yep! Now let's see what else you got." K says mischievously.

"I got some pens and pencils that we could also use to stab people with, some rubber bands, and that's it." Alex sighed. "It's not much but once everyone puts all their stuff together we'll be fine."

"Haha! True, true." K says. "Now I gotta question for you."

"Sure, what?" Alex said happily, wondering what K could possibly want to know. _Maybe she's going to ask to marry me! But no, why would she ever do that. _Alex reasoned with herself doubtfully. Switching back and forth with ideas and questions that K might ask. Some of them as ridiculous as her first thought and others more logical. _But then why would she ask to ask me a question?_ She poundered and explored every option that twirled into her mind in that couple second pause between her statement and K's mysterious question.

"What were those looks and hand motions about between you and your friends?"

"UMMM! Nothing!" Alex blurts out in a panic. Her heart was rushing at the question; she could of sworn she had felt her stomach tie itself into a knot and then tighten. It was like she had a mouth full of cotton and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't produce the saliva to wet her tongue and throat. Suppressing the urge to cough or grab a drink of water she toyed with her fingers, wrapping them and unwrapping them into different and strange positions. Her palms sweaty and slick as she realized how stupid her answer must of sounded. Angry at herself, she could feel her mind start to spin and turn to static. It always did this just when she needed it the most.

Like a couple of months back on one of their first quizzes of the new semester, she had completely blanked out in the middle; the words she read made no sense to her and everything looked to be a blurry confusion of jumbled letters. As if she was reading a completely different language. The letters flopped and made no sense as she tried endlessly to decipher the questions. Thankfully, after she explained her situation, the teacher had explained that this particular quiz wouldn't affect their grade – saving her from going beneath a B- in the class.

But still; her mind seemed to just shut down when she needed it the most.

"They obviously weren't nothing." K replies calmly.

"Just some jokes, seriously nothing!" She said just as panicked, kicking and cursing herself for the lack of thoughts pumping through her mind. Only a mere minute ago she could barely focus on one thought before another one bumped it out of the way.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe their nothing." K stated, pushing a drop of knowledge as to what to say into Alex. Alex came joyed that she was finally going to be able to have an answer and soon that drop turned into a waterfall; words spilling out endlessly.

"It's, like, how Nikki had brought up how I'm a fan… of you." Alex trailed off slightly before quickly picking up the sentence to explain further. "Like we want our friend to feel embarrassed and I guess it's fun to see the other freak out and blush."

"So that's why you made that comment about Kirsten and Jayy and why you pushed Nikki into Chris." K said like a student trying to figure out a math equation who isn't sure of the answer but had a general idea of what it should be.

"Yeah, and they do it to me too, so it's just like a giant circle of…." She paused searching for the right word.

"Revenge?" K asked, obviously trying to help Alex out.

"I guess so, yeah, lets go with that." Alex agreed nodding her head.

"Alright, well why don't we continue with practice?" Before Alex knows what's happening K leans over and kisses her on the cheek. The touch of soft lips planting themselves against her skin make a shiver of delight slip down her spin. The touch made each and every inch of her tingle. A shiver making her feel like she was in heaven pricked her arms, chest and legs as it passed slowly from her cheek down to her toes where it sadly disappeared. She blushed and started to warm up for practice. Happiness pulsed inside her; swirling and crashing like the ocean. They practice till Nikki and Chris call them over.

Veela, Josh and Leah

Veela was more into planning while Josh and Leah wanted to make weapons even though after a half hour they came up with basically the same thing as everyone else.

"Won't we need to take some food with us too?" Veela asked, "Just in case we spend more time than planned trying to find a way out."

"Yeah, but it would be easier if they actually brought us some food." Josh pointed out.

"Okay so besides food what else do we need?" Leah said; a smile spread across her face; the smile that has remained there since Veela and Josh had walked into the room. No one says a thing.

"Well isn't this just failing." Josh breaks the silence; he pauses for a mere moment before continuing, "Anyway, Leah wasn't our wedding, like, March sixth?"

"Yeah!" Leah giggles loudly, her eyes sparkling and lively, the vivid cheerfulness that dazzled them was as clear as day. The upbeat and avid vibe pulsating from her was more then she had felt in the longest of times. It was more prominent then when Kirsten had brought her to a Paramore concert, more then when she had got a picture with Haley and felt her arms wrapped around the singer's body, more then when Haley hugged her back. She wasn't able to feel it all at once, if she did her heart would explode from the effort, her mind would go fuzzy from the immensity and amount of love and happiness she felt.

She had discussed that with Kirsten a while back; how when you love someone so much that you can't feel all that love at once – because if you do you'll explode, your heart with burst. Because not even your own body can take the intensity of the love you hold for that one person. How it is hard to believe, hard to understand how you could love just one soul so much and with such strength, passion and greatness that you simply can't feel all of it at once. You may feel a mere one percent of the love at a time or maybe even less; but never all of it.

This was the most she had ever felt before and she estimated that it had to be at least two or three percent. Though it doesn't seem like a lot, it is in the world of love. It is such a feeling that can't be described, unless you have felt it before you won't be able to imagine how beautiful it is, but also how much it can hurt you. Not the loving and caring part of it, but the pain that comes from loving someone so much. _People seem to get that mixed up, _Leah thought to herself,_ it's not the love that destroys and hurts you, it's when the other person doesn't love you back._

"Whoa! Wait since when are you two married!" Veela fake gasps in shock pulling Leah's mind back from the clouding land of thoughts and fantasies.

"Since march sixth apparently." Josh laughs, "What are you jealous?"

"Uh, yeah just a little!"

"Then let's make it a love triangle!" Josh exclaims, "You, me and Leah! It will be perfect!"

"Hahaha okay then", Veela says laughing. They both stare at Leah hopefully. She was in shock; too speechless to say yes, using every last bit of control she had, she nodded her head.

"We should do this thing right!" Josh announced, standing up and helping Veela and Leah up as well. The warmth of his hand sent a cold shiver of sharp electrifying astonishment raging through Leah's heart, forcing it to skip a beat and flutter quickly back into its rhythm.

"I'll be the pastor for you two, then Leah you be the pastor for me and Veela and then Veela you be the pastor for me and Leah." Josh explained. The two girls nodded eagerly and they got into their "places". Picking up a random book he shook it in his hand.

"It's okay if I use this, right?" He asked showing Leah. As she laid eyes on the textbook she made out the word _Science_ printed in neat, thick block letters on the cover. It was the second book they had received this year and memories of afternoon, after afternoon of studying with Kirsten, Alex and Nikki in the Quick Check blasted through her mind like a hurricane. The confusion and food fights that were shared between them; _almost every Friday_, she thought to herself, _that's probably how they knew where to find us. The timing and everything. _The mixed feelings of why they were actually in this came back to haunt her; but Josh's voice snapped her back to reality like nothing had ever passed through her mind at all.

"Leah? Can I use this?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah sure. It's not like I'll need it anymore." She rambled, hoping they hadn't noticed her moment of pause or the confusion that she was almost positive had made an expression on her face. Then it hit her – what she was doing – she was actually marrying Josh and Veela. Each line of each joke made between her, Nikki and Kirsten all seemed to flash in front of her, filling her ears with the buzz of voices and laughing. Josh's voice was barely audible above her own thoughts.

"Do you, Victoria Burnett, take the lovely Leah Upshaw to be your wife in this love triangle marriage?" His voice boomed. The words that washed away the buzzing were sweet like candy and had an appealing, pleasurably attractive sense to them.

"I do." Veela said sweetly, smiling with the most bright and brilliant smile, sending ray after ray of adoring, satisfying emotion shooting through Leah's heart, making it flutter like a butterfly and flip like a circus acrobat.

"And do you, Leah Upshaw, take the beautiful Victoria Burnett to be your wife in this love triangle marriage?"

"I do." Leah squeaked; blushing.

"Do you both promise to uphold your duties as a married couple for as long as you live, do you promise to protect each other and cherish each other? Do you promise to be with each other always, and forever; through thick and thin?" Josh continued.

"I do." Veela nodded.

"I do." Leah squeaked approvingly. She could feel a tear coming to her eye – not of sadness but of joy.

"Then you may kiss the bride!" Josh boomed the words; though no one bothered to look and see what was happening.

Veela leaned in and pecked Leah lightly on the cheek pulling back with an even more brilliant smile. Leah stood in pure bliss, the softness of her touch and yet the fulfilling feeling that it left Leah with was a pleasure she hadn't felt before. To stop herself from freaking out and acting like a complete idiot in a moment that required such intellect she took a deep breath and held it until Josh was placed in front of her; Veela repeating the same lines that Josh had. The science book flipped open to a random page that looked to be around the middle, Leah felt dizzy and her lips were still tingling from the kiss. And again it was just one simple line,_ I do,_ that brought a kiss from Josh down upon her. His lips just as soft as Veela's, when it was over she had to hyper ventilate in order to keep herself calm enough to repeat the same lines for Josh and Veela. But as soon as it ended and they all hugged she lost it; squeaking and giggling, fangirling harder than she ever had before. Josh and Veela trying as hard as they could to calm her; It took a total of 5 minutes to get her to quiet down but tears of utterly pure joy still flowed steadily from her eyes – this forced her to whip at her face ever couple of seconds or so to absorb the moisture. Her skin became a bright red from the constant friction.

It was then that Nikki and Chris called for them to join the group as a whole.

Nikki and Chris

Nikki and Chris emptied out both their backpacks and tried to make out what they could use and what they couldn't. They ended up with parts to binders, pens, pencils, broken calculators, scissors (which everyone keeps barrowing) and tape. They don't pay much attention to that; instead they mostly talk about themselves, as if they were on a date.

"So, you're single right?" Chris brings up calmly.

"Yeah, you?" Nikki states curiously, wondering if the conversation is going in the direction she desperately hopes it is. _What if he's going to ask me out? Do I say yes? Of course, duh! But what if he isn't and is just wondering or curious? What if I look bad or I'm acting too stupid and awkward for him? Oh God I hope I don't look bad!_ She rambles on in her own head.

"Same", he looks away for a second then back, "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Nikki's heart leaped into her throat and she could swear that everyone in the room could hear it thudding against she bones and flesh.

"This whole kidnapping thing."

"I don't know, scary but thrilling, I guess." Nikki shrugs trying as hard as she can to act calm and collected. "Kind of feels like a dream."

"It does, doesn't it?" Chris agreed. Though she tried to hide it, Nikki's heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest. "Maybe", Chris continued, "Maybe, we could, you know share a bed. I mean, like, not have sex or anything just fall asleep in the same bed… together, if you want." Chris quickly explained.

Fumbling for the right word Nikki sat in silence, her mind had gone blank, when she was finally able to think of that one perfect word she blurted it out a little loudly, "Yes! I mean, yeah, yeah sure that would be nice." She blushed. They talked for a while, never running out of things to say. Then they both realized something. Quickly they gathered up the others to make the announcement.

"What's up?" Josh, who was the last to join the group, asked.

"I don't think we should rush this plan, like pack up what you have now and lets relax, chose beds and have as much fun as possible." Nikki explained.

"Exactly, we need to act as if we are oblivious and keep the mirror in tack alone with everything else not already broken." Chris added.

"Well the people probably have already figured out were up to something. Since you know we've been ripping up our stuff for like a half hour." Bekka sighed, "But I agree, we can't jump right into this. We need to take our time."

The group dispersed and packet up everything into their bags, piling them in one corner of the room. After another half hour or so everyone had chosen a bed.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Party**

When they settled down, boredom quickly swept through the room and they all sat, doing nothing. The lackadaisical mood finally got to them; they slumped, barley talking and a very despondent demeanor hung in the air.

"I got an idea!" Alex suddenly blurted out. "Why don't we have a screaming contest sort of thing?"

"Huh?" Bekka looked utterly confused.

"Like it would be Andy, K and Jayy all screaming and then we would vote on the best screamer." Alex explained cheerfully, she loved the idea and couldn't wait to get the challenge underway.

"Oh, okay I get it!"

"Who's going first?" Veela asked.

"WAIT! I think we should appoint judges, 'cause I know three people here who don't even have to hear them scream to vote." Leah said staring down Alex, Kirsten and Bekka.

"Okay then who's the judge?" Jayy asked.

"I think Veela, Josh, Nicole and Katie should be the judges." Leah announced triumphantly.

"And we need rules." Nikki pointed out. "Like a minimum amount of time or something."

"What about a 3 minute song?" Katie asked, trying to help. She didn't know too much about screaming, even though she did listen to a few bands that did, she wasn't an expert.

"Alright, since we have the judges and everything is settled I'll go first." K stood up and plugged in her IPod to the speakers. Alex sat on the bed with the blue blanket listening intently and fangirling majorly. _She is so perfect_, was all that Alex's mind is able to think. Then it's over, K has sat back down and everyone was clapping, including her, which she found odd since she didn't remember telling her hands to clap. And she could feel her lips bent in a smile, which was also strange because she didn't remember smiling. Slightly frustrated but more then exhilarated she threw herself into K's arms hugging and congratulating her.

Next up was Jayy. Kirsten sat on the bed with the red blanket and could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't help but smile but she didn't want to ruin his performance by fangirling. Each vibrational sound wave the washed into her ear and encased her mind sent her spiraling into a new and brilliant world. Her heart pounded to the beat as the music pumped and Jayy's voice laced into the notes of the song perfectly. When he finished she clapped and finally let out her fit of giggling that had threatened to come out the whole performance. This backed by Leah's comments made her feel light headed and dizzy.

Then Andy went up. Bekka was forcing herself to not laugh and scream and jump up and down. She could barely keep herself from running up and hugging him. The sound of his rough screams made her body tingle, each note hit with such an energy that she almost started pumping her fist in the air as if she were at a concert. By the time he finished Bekka was taking deep breathes to try and calm herself down.

The four judges whispered and when they looked back at everyone they seemed doubtful.

Katie spoke, "We have agreed that we really don't know enough about screaming to tell the winner, they all did a wonderful job and we are sorry for not picking a winner, but we just don't know enough and besides who cares! It was fun wasn't it?!" Even with the lack of a decision they ignored the nagging urge to yell that their idol was the best. The three fangirls nodded in agreement and moved on from the contest. The group turned on some music and talked; the contest breathing new life into their conversations.

Out of no were the door opened, two men came in, both pushing metal carts, the wheels squeaked with each turn and the right front wheel on the second cart kept twisting and turning in all directions. The two men who looked like average guys – their muscles not too big but there, tall but not overly tall – opened each cart and placed food on the table all the while the prisoners watching them intensely. Slightly uncomfortable the men left in a hurry. The group got up and hesitantly started to walk towards the dishes. They each grabbed a fork, knife, spoon, plate and water from the shelf. Then returned to the table and placed the delicious foods on their plates.

There were two gigantic bowls of salad sitting at either end of the long table, rolls and begets packed neatly into baskets, exquisitely decorated dishes of grilled and fried chicken legs and wings. A dish of mashed potatoes that was only slightly smaller than a football. Gravy portrayed in fine china wear with fancy spoons was placed on either side of the mashed potatoes. Several different selections of salad dressings were scattered around the table, there was cheese slices and crackers, apples, oranges and a plate of brownies. The wafting smell of it made everyone's mouth water.

The group sat on the ground since the table was too packed to eat on it. They talked and joked sitting in a circle, every now and then someone would get up and get some more to eat, they were all starving. Jayy sat next to Kirsten, on the other side of Kirsten was Alex then K, sitting next to K was Nicole, then Katie, Andy, Bekka, Josh, Leah, Veela then back to Jayy. The circle was more of a lopsided square like oval but it didn't really matter. The viscous wave of somberness had thankfully lifted and evaporated into the cool walls of their prison.

"Hey, Kirsten!" Leah called across the group.

"What?"

"What if, what if Tim is the one who captured us? Like, what if this is his basement or whatever and he just hired a bunch of people to go and kidnap us." Leah held back laughter as she tried to finish her sentence.

"Oh God! That would be awesome!" Kirsten laughed.

"I know right! I can just picture him in one of those giant chairs watching us right now." Leah said; her eyes bright with laughter.

"I honestly don't think that Tim's smart enough to kidnap us." Alex joined in, her voice flat but full of joy and jokes.

"It'd still be pretty funny." Leah's eyes began to water, while Kirsten clenched her stomach from laughing to hard.

"Whose Tim?" Jayy asked in a confused voice.

"This guy we met on the internet, he's from Sweden and we talk to him on Skype sometimes." Kirsten explained once she caught her breath.

"Oh Tim." Leah said shaking her head trying to force herself to keep a straight face, "You know I haven't talk to him in a while."

"Me neither." Kirsten made an exaggerated frown.

"I never talk to him." Nikki announced.

"That's 'cause you're never on Skype." Leah exclaimed.

"I don't think you wanna talk to him anyway." Alex turned to Nikki.

"Why?"

"Nikki don't listen to Alex." Leah answered just as Alex opened her mouth to speak.

"Yeah, she never liked Tim anyway." Kirsten added.

"This is true." Alex agreed, "But I still don't think he would be able to pull this off."

"Yeah, there's no way Tim was able to do this. Oh lawl! I'm Tim, oh lawl," Leah laughed as she finished sentence while holding up her hand to show her palm then letting it go limp.

"I still picture him doing that every time." Kirsten said shaking her head with laughter.

"I know! It's just like you can see him through the screen doing that!" Leah agreed.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Jayy exclaimed as he scanned over the rest of the group.

"He's just some guy we met online. I think it was Skinner who kept telling us we're going to get kidnapped by him or something." Kirsten shrugged. "There's not much more to it than that."

"Wait, whose Skinner?"

"A friend at school. We tried to get her to talk to Tim a couple times but she refused, telling us that he's going to kidnap and kill us." Kirsten smiled, blinking as the memory of their many conversations with Tim flushed her mind.

"Wait, Leah, isn't Tim a Veela fan?" Nikki asked, dragging everyone's attention to Veela, who had remained quiet through their conversation.

"Oh yeah! I met him on one of your chats too." Leah said looking at Veela who sat next to her.

The group's conversations dragged on throughout the meal, turning from Tim to other online friends.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Panic**

The mothers had waited for a week, and in a state of pure devastation and turmoil a week seems like an inexplicitly long and painful year. The losses of their children were ripping their minds to the brink of snapping; unhinging and throwing them into insanity and panic. It was to the point where their hearts were so torn, bruised, broken and beaten that there was a constant sore aching in each of their chests as an unending reminder that they lost someone they cared about more than their own lives. The unexplainable thoughts that would erupt and taint their brains would torture the mothers with fear that they would never again hold their daughters in their arms. Never again comfort them and never again be able to say the simple three words, _I Love You. _

They had received little to no information and even with the news and newspapers screeching and filling with the missing girls, nothing was brought forth. The mothers had pleaded with the investigators and the police to try and track the girls' phones in hopes they would still have them. But each parent knew deep down that, that was not a real possibility, even if they refused to admit it themselves. Each of them constantly wishing that the shows on TV were parents would be able to find their kids on their own and save them were real. But in those shows all the parents or at least one either used to be or were CIA, or FBI operatives. When in reality, the odds of that are slim to none.

The thought that their daughters could be lost forever; dead; alive and being tortured or worse was the most nerve racking and non-silencing thought that controlled their everyday activities. They spent hours on end in the police station frozen to the hard uncomfortable chairs; their knuckles turning white with the amount of force that they griped them with. For two or three days one of them returned home with a bloody hand – the chair having dug into and torn away at their flesh opening up a gash that bled for up to a half hour. Other days they would never return home at all and fall asleep in the station; missing work the next day completely.

The days dragged and everything was in a misty haze for the parents. They were powerless and clueless to where their precious children could be. The police providing them with no information made it even worse. The constant questions that provided no helpful answers were interminable leading them to entreat the officers for more knowledge; for anything that could provide the whereabouts of their loved ones. The profound feelings of spontaneous hope being diminished and crumbling to the ground then bursting into a flaming vortex made the mothers irascible and tremulous.

But they were incapable and feeble. They could provide no relief or comfort and no relief or comfort was provided to them. It was nothing but a circle; they couldn't aid the investigators or give them information that would support any form of theory; the investigators then could find no theory or other information that could they could possibly take advantage of; thus the investigators could not find the girls and that leading to no relief or comfort for the families; not having relief and comfort for the families the families could not provide relief or comfort for each other. The cycle was never ending.

This led the families into hell.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Fear**

That night, after dinner and after everyone took a shower they all settled down into separate beds. It was about 3 in the morning and they all were too tired to stay awake any longer. At about 4 AM there was a loud eerie noise. Everyone woke up. Katie, who was closest to the light switch, turned it on. The lights flickered as they struggled to get the amount of electricity they needed to shine light into the dark room.

"What was that?" Katie whispered.

"I- I don't know." Nicole answered coming up behind her. Slowly everyone gathered in the middle of the room. Facing in all directions the group made sure that as a whole they could see everything in the room as possible. Seconds went by, then a minute and nothing happened, the eerie noises had stopped and everyone was beginning to calm down.

"Well whatever it is it's gone now." Andy said his muscles relaxing slightly. The tension in the room started to evaporate and the group began to relax. Still slightly skeptical they slowly started moving once again back to their beds.

When they were only a mere foot from where they had previously stood the noises came back. This time they were louder and a chilling breeze started to form blowing faster and faster. The strength of it blew back their hair and as it strengthened it became hard to even stand in one place. The chairs and tables started to wobble and shake, papers, pens, pencils and tissues flew from the shelf whipping through the wind and slamming against the wall. Blankets and pillows following in their paths as the chairs slowly started dragging along the ground scrapping the floors. A pillow hit Leah square in the face and she stumbled backwards almost losing her balance completely when Josh, just in time, grabbed her and pulled her close along with Veela. Bekka buried herself in Andy, Nicole and Katie huddled together trying to stay in one place. Alex and K gripped each other and the table, while Kirsten and Jayy struggled to fight against the powerful gusts.

"We need to sit down! It will help keep us in place!" Nikki screamed over the roaring wind. Everyone nodded and slowly made their way into a sitting position on the ground. Just as they managed to do so the hair on the back of their necks stood on end, a hot burning but at the same time chilling feeling crept over them. A huge black flashing shadow zoomed out from the wall – it was a thick black thing with a blurring rim of smoke around it – and through the metal door disappearing with a shrieking cry. The second it disappeared the wind stopped dead, everything flying through the air dropped to the floor.

That night the lights were left on and partners slept in the same bed. Though the beds were cramped with up to three people, no one could bare to sleep alone. The eccentric sight had left them tremulous. Leah couldn't fall asleep her eyes were wide and constantly moving, scanning the room in unmerciful fear that something else would jump out, or that suddenly ghosts and monsters would start seeping through the cracks in the cinderblock walls that seemed to grow bigger and get darker as she studied them. She replayed the sight of the flashing black shadow over and over again in her head. She was basically shackled to her bed, not by metal chains and cuffs but by pure uncontrollable trepidation that consumed her mind pushing her to the edge of panic and anxiety. Leah forced herself to think of anything else but the haunting memory, she thought of Josh and Veela sleeping on either side of her, taking deep calming breathes she closed her eyes and slowly but surely fell into a dreamless sleep.

No one woke till about 9:00 AM and even then others were still sleeping. Leah was snuggled in between Josh and Veela still, Nicole and Katie were sitting on the edge of the bed talking. Chris and Nikki, who had woke up the earliest, were working on the plan. Alex and K were still asleep side by side, K's hand holding onto Alex's upper arm, while the other lay under Alex's neck, fitting perfectly in between her head and shoulder. Jayy was holding Kirsten close, while Andy was lying on his back with Bekka's head resting on his chest, one of his hands latent on her back. It wasn't for another hour that everyone was up. They then got to work on cleaning up the mess of papers, pens, tissues, pencils, pillows, blankets and chairs that the incident from the night before had created. Placing everything back where it belonged didn't take as long as anything of them had thought because there were so many of them they got everything cleaned and put away within a half hour or so.

"Okay, I can't be the only one thinking this. Does anyone know how to explain what just happened?" Katie asked abruptly in the middle of their cleaning. Everyone remained silent.

"Maybe it's a trick to scare us," Nicole stated, "The wind was blowing that way," she pointed towards the wall the held the metal door, "So that means the wind must have been coming from the opposite side. But I don't see any vents…" She trailed off.

"It could of just been a ghost." Josh said flatly.

"Don't say that!" Leah screeched fear once again pulsing in her veins.

"Do you really think it was a ghost?" Veela asked staring at him like he was stupid.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like trying to figure it out."

"I think I got it!" Nicole exclaimed rushing to the shelf and pulling everything off. Once a week the men would come in – armed and there was always more than three – and restock the supplies on the back shelf.

"Hey! Come on! We were almost finished." Chris complained as Nicole pulled paper after paper and pencil after pencil off the shelves.

"Sorry." She said plainly without looking back at Chris who stood with his arms crossed.

"What are you even doing?" Nikki asked taking a few steps forward still gripping three pencils and a water bottle.

"I think I know were the wind came from, if I can just get this stuff off of here…." She trailed off and looked back at the confused group. "You could help you know." And just like that everyone moved forward to help pile the stuff onto the floor; carelessly tossing the supplies to the laminate ground.

"I think I found it!"

"Found what?" Katie asked as Nicole moved more swiftly to remove the papers.

"Why the stuff had been blown off every other shelf." Nicole said cheerily. "So it might not be a ghost after all."

"Well that's good to here." Leah laughed. Once the last of the supplies were cleared away the group caught sight of the square cut in metal wall.

"It's a trap vent. They simply lift this metal up using mechanics and then they have a vent behind it that they used to blow all the papers and pencils with. They can obviously control the speed of it so they must have a main control panel somewhere." Katie said her eyes scraping over the surface with a wondering gaze.

"Could we use it to escape?" Bekka asked curiously.

"No, they probably have motion sensors and monitors in it, so they could blow us back and besides…." She got up and gave a huge powerful kick at the metal, a loud and deafening ringing pounded like a drum in everyone's head forcing them to cover their ears for a few seconds. "It had latches on it to keep it closed, there's no way we're getting it open."

"That still doesn't explain the black shadow." Leah said loudly.

"Well that's simple." Andy stated. "They probably have a video projector installed in one of the cameras."

"That could be it." Nicole agreed nodding her head.

"And ghosts aren't even real." Jayy jumped in.

"Now we have to re-clean this mess." Kirsten sighed staring down at the mounding mash of papers, pencils, pens, etc.

"True, and I'm hungry." Alex complained, letting her arms go limp at her sides.

"Yeah, me too." Leah said in agreement.

"Let's just clean this mess up first. It's not like we really have a choice." Nikki said a frown forming on her face as she too took in the immensity of work ahead of them.

In the midst of all the piling and stacking Bekka uncovered something baffling; three pieces of paper had darkened blotches seeping through the back. Crouching down she lightly flipped the papers over one at a time making sure to only touch it for a split second before retreating her hand back. The skin between her eyebrows began to crease together and her eyes showed a complex array of confusion, thinking and wonder as she scanned each paper over. The first one said _escape_, the second _beware of,_ and the third and final piece had the word _love_ splattered disorderedly in the biggest of all the fonts. She became cold, these were some of the last papers they had to pick up, and of course they couldn't have thought that there was no reason for this. Scaring them wasn't enough. It had to have a clue or riddle with it. She slowly scooped each paper up and turned around standing from her squatting position as she did so.

Laying the papers on the table she held her head between her hands and began to think as the rest of the group gathered around scanning the pages; a sentimental feeling of horror started to rise and boil in Bekka.

"Are there anymore?" Veela asks in a soft whisper of a voice.

"I, I don't think so." Bekka answered shaking her head.

Without a word the group split up searching the remaining papers for anything that resembled the three spread out on the table. Words, phrases, anything that they thought could be another piece to the puzzle. Soon enough Jayy discovered a paper that read _hope for,_ the letters were in black with dark grey drops surrounding. Sliding the piece on the table Bekka started flipping the papers around and around like a puzzle; everyone else gathering around in hopes of helping.

Just as everyone sat down to talk about it, their "brunch" came in. Without thinking Nicole scooped the papers off the table and slipped them under the pillow of the nearest bed just as the metal carts came rolling in. The same two men were pushing the carts and again they carried no weapons. The meal consisted of; french toast powdered with a thin delicate layer of snow white sugar, the sides browned just enough to show that it had cinnamon baked in. Toast was laid in several baskets with different types of jams as well, from strawberry to pineapple honey the choices seemed endless. Waffles were placed next to the french toast along with three types of syrups. Then came bacon, french fries, hot dogs, hot dog buns and every possible hot dog topping. Napkins, milk and orange juice were the last things to be set down before the two men departed. Famished everyone dug into the meal with great enthusiasm. The sweet blue berry jam was a perfect topping not only for the toast but for the waffles as well.

While they ate, in their lopsided "circle", they discussed some basic topics. Slowly the conversation brought up hand-to-hand combat. Nicole and Katie had both taken classes on the subject and K knew a few basic moves but not much.

"Could you teach us?" Alex asked, deeply intrigued by the conversation.

"Sure! Why not!" Katie and Nicole nodded looking at each other then back at Alex. "But we'll need to use the mattresses as mats."

"Okay, so why don't we work on that for the rest of the week then move onto actually putting the plan into action?" Nikki suggested.

"Oh! It's gunna take _a lot_ longer than a week, maybe a month or two would be long enough to teach you enough." Nicole emphasized the "a lot" to get her point across.

"That's okay, we could divide the room into stations, one for planning, one for weapon making and one for working on hand-to-hand combat, we could have two groups per station, always having two at weapon making, and including you and Katie that would be three at combat, and then one at planning." Nikki happily suggested her idea.

"Like in the hunger games! You know how they had those stations in the beginning!" Leah gasped in fake shock at the connection she had made.

"I guess so." Nikki laughed.

It took them about a half hour to set up the stations, K, Alex, Kirsten and Jayy had called going first with the hand-to-hand combat. Nikki explained that each day they would switch stations, except for Katie and Nicole who were needed at the combat station. Nikki and Chris were at the planning station while Leah, Josh, Veela, Bekka and Andy were at the weaponry and armor station.

Weeks went by and they continued to work with the stations, they never had another instance like the black flashing shadow and they seemed to completely forget it had ever happened.

The puzzle of words became understood to say, _beware of escape, hope for love. _The group didn't fully understand the clue but they didn't forget about it either. The little phrase always pulsing and swirling in the backs of their minds.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Breaking; Katie**

Katie sat in the bathroom stall, cool and warm all at once. The door reached all the way to the floor along with the adjoining walls. They encompassed her in a thin layer, almost like a barrier, of security from the distasteful emotions that threatened to overtake her. At least in here she would be able to let them out alone, with not a soul to push her into talking about things she didn't quite feel should be brought up.

The white paint was splotchy in some areas and scratched. While in others it was chipping away slowly; recoiling and curling into looping swirls of fine, shrill, threadlike clusters that seemed like they would crumble into the tiniest of dusty pieces with even the smallest of breathes. The hinges of the door were silver with a speck or two of the white paint dappling its metallic, lustrous surface. The screws that fastened the wood into place were all facing the same way, creating a line of x's moving down the crease were the door met the wall. Katie studied the craft for a second more before she reached out and started tracing her finger gingerly through the maze of specks and bumps. Careful not to ruin a single curl of the paint, she watched as her slim nails came so close to each one that they grazed it for a split second. Her soft gaze led back to glassy, dull and unfocussed eyes – sadness creeping its way with slimy smoky tentacles through her cornea – staring helplessly into the distance, vacant and unknown to others.

The musty, stale air filled her lungs and grime seemed to clog her throat, rotting her being from within. Katie started to feel as if she was going to choke. Her head was aching and the back of her neck was on fire; the hairs standing on end as if she was being watched. She knew though, this was the only place that didn't have a camera to monitor movement – if it had they would have taken it down by now anyway. Still, the feeling wouldn't disperse, wouldn't leave her alone.

Staring down now, she gazed upon the little golden bird charm attached to the golden chain that was dangling around her neck. Toying and twisting it around in her hand she rubbed her thumb against the surface, feeling each indent and detail that embellished the precious charm. Mind swirling enough already Katie closed her eyes as the memory of how she had come upon the necklace laced and burst into her mind all at once. Taking a deep breathe she let her spirit leap into the pooling thought hoping that it would diminish the caged feeling that was once again playing with her emotions so freely; like she was a rag doll and there was a spoiled little girl that kept complaining and dragging her along the ground, making sure to hit each rock and bump on the road.

She started whispering the story out loud; trying to fill the crawl space she'd craned herself into with something more than stale air. She told the story to no one in particular, just the empty white walls of her current dwelling world. Pain seared the inside of her throat when she first opened her mouth to speak, a lump formed and she had to blink and swallow away the tears before she began. Even after several seconds of waiting her voice still came out hoarse and slightly rasping.

"It was a cool autumn day; we were walking in the park. The birds overhead cheeped and the trees rustled releasing more and more leaves that fell around us as we walked side by side down the winding path. Hand in Hand with not a single care, when Nicole suddenly stopped.

"'This is stupid.' She had said plainly.

"'Huh?' I was confused. I started twirling my hair in my free hand; I was scared, I had thought she liked walking in the park. Fear took over my body and I struggled to stay calm as a thought crossed my mind; _is she breaking up with me? _

"'We should go out into the woods. Here we see the same thing all the time. But out there we could wander for hours and not see the same thing twice.' She explained excitedly and mysteriously. A burst of relief shocked me and I immediately agreed without a single thought."

Katie paused for a moment, fighting tears; the sweet memory was almost too much. Though she had always been good at holding back tears this was becoming unbearable. She could remember everything; the look on Nicole's face; the feeling of relief; the crunch of leaves; the feeling of the warm sun on her skin – that was still tan from spending the summer at the beach. A pang of loss ached in her chest, she missed the feeling of the sun on her skin; more than she had thought. The fact that this memory could bring it back was something precious to her. She didn't want it to end, for she feared that if she let it slip her mind; if she let it go, she would lose it and would forget the joy that a sunny day had brought upon her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes a little tighter and continued in her hushed whisper of a voice. The words spilling into the bathroom stall like a waterfall, filling it with the bittersweet memory.

"We swiftly moved from the path. Nicole was pulling me behind her; her soft fingers gripping my wrist, tugging me along. We were giggling and when we finally stopped to rest we were both out of breath. Happiness lit up Nicole's face and I could feel a warm sensation of what could only be described as a sugar rush floating around in my stomach. That was when she pulled a little trick. Pushing me playfully to the ground she yelled 'Tag!' and ran. I jumped to my feet, of course chasing after her. I soon lost track and it was then that the woods became unfamiliar to me and as I stood there scanning the landscape I realized just how right Nicole was. It was beautiful; birds swooping from branch to branch overhead; wild flowers blooming all over; the breath taking mash of colors that worked in harmony. Then, Nicole jumped out behind me; she was holding something in her hand – the little gold necklace. I flinched leaping back, and she simply laughed her adorable laugh.

"Without a word she seemed to float behind me, wrapping her arms around me at the same time. That's when she daintily hooked the chain around my neck and whisper in my ear 'Do you like it, Love?'"

Cutting her story short, shattering the comforting words; the bathroom door opened. She'd come in here to escape everyone. Purposely during dinner so they would be too preoccupied with their meal to notice. Though deep down she knew that they would eventually notice and it seems they have. Footsteps clattered the hospital, white, glossy floors, coming closer and closer till the noise stopped dead. Then, came the dreadful knock on the outside of her stall door.

"You okay?" It was Nicole, as she had suspected and Katie instantly knew she would need a good excuse and a convincing one at that.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine! It's my stomach." Katie blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind. Mentally cursing herself for the lame reason. Thinking there was no way that Nicole would buy it.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No." She paused and then it hit her. "It's _that_ time of month." She said knowing Nicole would understand.

"Oh", Nicole made it clear in that second that she believed Katie. Holding back a sigh of relief Katie could hear Nicole shift slightly and then her voice sounded again. "Alright, well hope the cramps stop."

"Don't worry, I'll be out in a bit even if they don't."

"Take you time, I was just wondering if anything was wrong, love." The Nicole shifted again and this time her footsteps started to echo until the door creaked open and shut with a click behind her.

The last word she had spoken strung in Katie's mind. _Was it coincidence that, that was the last word she had said in her story, or. _She shook the thought away quickly. Nicole had always called her "love".

Gathering up the strength to climb out of her position and hiding spot she stood up. Her limbs cramped instantly and she had to stretch before she could move towards the stall door. _No._ She thought. _Not yet, I don't want to go back yet. Just a little longer._ She didn't want to leave the stall; the cool tile had become warm under her body heat; the white walls were more familiar then before. She didn't want to leave her sanctuary; her home.

"Home?" she whispered the word; it tasted strange on her tongue. It was not a word she used often because the only home she had was in Nicole's arms; though she never really said it. Katie's mind swirled and she gripped the wall for support. Tears spilled from her eyes, she couldn't stop them – not this time. She wanted to go home, not only to Nicole's arms but back to the woods, the park, even her judgmental parents and classmates. But she couldn't and she knew it, that she may never have that chance. She hated this thought, brushing away the tears with the back of her hand and finally blowing her nose; she turned and flushed the toilet to make sure Nicole wouldn't figure out her lie. She left her treasured little white walled room and rejoined the group. Once again strong and slightly calmer than before.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Relief**

Over a period of two months they become conversant with the defensive and offensive moves that they would most likely use when grappling or in other words in hand-to-hand combat. They constantly practiced and strived to better themselves and develop as much dexterity in the subject as possible. They needed to work on strength and to think faster and be more resourceful than they were in order to be able to conquer their opponent. The girl's nimbleness and flexibility would become useful if stuck in a tight position or area, while a guy's potency and weight would prove useful with larger opponents; this is why they would need to be able to work as a team to overthrow the antagonist. This was what they were focusing on through most of the studying but they still needed to be able to put these newly learned engagements to use in the proper way and at the proper time.

The other large concern was whether or not their opponent has a weapon or not, though they were not practicing with weapons they would need to know how to accurately use them when the time came, and sadly that was merely up to them to be able to know how to put the blade or whatever else they had into good use.

Alex and K were on the "mat". Circling around and around, waiting for the right moment to strike. Knowing Alex's weak spot K swiftly jabbed her in the side, causing Alex to squeal and let her guard down long enough for K to get her in a head lock. Alex elbowed her in the side several times till K let go, then she spun around ready for the next attack. Katie was supervising them, giving hints and tips while the two battled.

"You're going to have to elbow her harder next time, I know you don't want to hurt her, but in a real life situation you're going to have to get out of that headlock as fast as possible, and if you ever have a knife or blade of any kind stab the person either in the hand, arm or side to get them to let go." Katie told Alex; she nodded showing that she understood. K and Alex continued to wrestle, Alex getting a total of 2 pins on K and K getting a total of 4 on Alex.

On the other side of the "mat" Nicole was supervising Jayy and Kirsten. Jayy had her pinned down, he was on his hands and knees over her, restraining her arms with his elbows; holding her head with his hands, his legs immobilizing hers. She struggled to free herself, trying to push him off; by at first lifting her chest and trying loosen his grip on her to then try to slip out from under him but she couldn't. Even after the years of belly dancing she couldn't pull loose. She tried kicking him off but his legs were restraining hers and there was no way for her to kick or move them in any helpful way. The lack of being able to do more than fifteen push-ups could do nothing but hurt her ability to escape in this situation. But that wasn't the only factor that restricted her; the fact that Jayy was obviously stronger also greatly affected her ability to escape.

He laughed at her as she wiggled and thrashed to free any part of her body that could be useful in pushing him off. "Give up yet?" He asked.

"Never!" She alleged still straining to find a way to regain control in one of her limbs. She heaved a sigh and relaxed, admitting defeat, Jayy laughed a little and shook his head at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he simulated a neck snap; as he turned her head to the side she could see straight under one of the beds and spotted a cinderblock that was lose and pulled out a bit. Jayy removed himself from Kirsten and helped her up.

"Come on! You can't forget about your legs, you could have kneed him in the balls!" Nicole said, disappointed by Kirsten's failure to realize it.

"Hey!" Jayy protested at the malicious comment.

"Sorry." Nicole shrugged. Still having her mind fixed on the lose cinderblock Kirsten left the mat and pulled the bed frame away from the wall. Nicole watched as Kirsten pulled the stone all the way out, to reveal 27 walkie-talkies. Slight cob-webs had started to form over the black plastic frames and antennas, dust and dried mud had attached itself like glue to the surfaces, but it didn't matter. The discovery was a break through, new hope and a reason to work harder at escaping.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Kirsten called over her shoulder. She pulled them out while everyone gathered around to see the discovery themselves. It ended up that only 26 of them worked but that meant everyone could have two, one extra if the other broke.

"This is perfect!" Nikki cried blissfully. "This is such a relief! Now we don't have to worry about finding a way to communicate if we end up splitting up!"

"Let's hope that we won't have to." Veela laughed as every passed around the black devices.

"It's always good to be prepared though." Katie smiled passing a walkie-talkie to Nicole.

"Does anyone else think it's even slightly weird that there're walkie-talkies in here?" Bekka asked doubtfully scanning over one of them.

"It does seem kinda weird." Kirsten agreed, "I mean, what are the odds that we get put in_ this_ room?"

"Who cares!" Andy exclaimed, "We have a way to communicate now, and it makes our lives easier so why worry?"

"But still…" Bekka trailed off her eyes falling to the floor as they filled with thoughts.

They added the devices to their back packs and relaxed the rest of the day. They figured that they deserved a break after the months of worry and practice. Their lunch came and for once they didn't skip it. It was mostly meats (turkey, ham, etc.), rolls, salad and wraps. They settled down after what felt like an eternity in a world of fear, immense planning and work outs, weapon making and pain. Some of them sat on the mattresses that were still laid out on the floor and others sat on the ground. The conversations they held had nothing to do with their situation; the lack of apprehensiveness set a calming relieving wave thundering in everyone's mind.

The next month elapsed before their eyes; more practice, more conceiving of different strategies for the blueprints to freedom, more weapon making and preparations in general. By the end of the month the group felt as though they were ready to put their plot for sovereignty into an accomplishment of integrity and reaching new proportions on their own standards of the unconventional. The men who had abducted them were most likely expecting this due to the fact that they had been observing the every move that the team had made through video surveillance for the past couple of months. But that didn't matter, in fact it had barley crossed their minds at all. The team had lost the panic they had once held in the beginning, they didn't accurately know whether or not they actually would be slaughtered if they stayed but they honestly didn't want to continue to remain in the penitentiary and find out. It was time to step across the line between the slight safety and the comfort that they all had begun to treasure in the room of blackening white cinder-block imprisoning walls and into a world of unfamiliar menacing perils and unthinkable dangerous possibilities.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Steps one to nine**

Steps 1-4

The first step was to gather the materials that they had spent so long preparing. They were to make sure they had everything and to pack them into their backpack(s). Depending on how many partners they would have to either take more or take fewer supplies. Food and weapons were the two main things that they were to bring; anything else was solely up to them.

Food:

- Jams (that were in little containers like the ones at diners).

- Rolls wrapped in paper towels or tissues.

- Fruits like; apples and oranges wrapped in paper towels or tissues.

- Brownies and cookies also wrapped in paper towels or tissues.

- Water bottles

Weapons/other:

- Club (made from the center binder ring, per partnership)

- Two forks (each person)

- Two knives (each person)

- Two spoons (each person)

- 4 walkie-talkies (per partnership)

- Wire (from the spiral note books, per partnership)

- Pens

- Pencils

- Plastic shards (from calculators)

- Card board "shields"/"arm protectors"

- Tape (Nicole, Katie, Nikki and Chris have this)

- Razors (Kirsten and Jayy had these)

- Scissors (Nikki and Chris had these)

- Water bottle with "poison" (Alex and K had this)

- Backpack(s)

- Map of room

- Copy of plan and back up plans

- Copy of list of materials

- Piece from speakers

- Shards of glass

- Tissues

- Paper towels

- Bandages

The only two things that they still needed to accumulate were the pieces of glass from the mirror and anything they could find from the speakers. At the last minute before Chris went in to break the mirror Alex thought of something. She rushed into the bathroom nearly running into Chris. She brought back out several tubes of toothpaste.

"What? Why would we need toothpaste?" K questioned when she saw what Alex was carrying.

"I just thought of something! We could take the rest of the water bottles and put toothpaste in them." Alex exclaimed.

"What use would that be", K was still confused.

"If you spray that into someone's eyes it will burn." Alex explained as she unscrewed several water bottle caps and started squirting toothpaste into them. After she finished she reclosed them and shook each extensively. While she handed one out to each pair of partners Chris and Nicole were in the bathroom shattering the mirror causing it to crack and split – sending bits of it spraying everywhere – just right for nice sized knives. Everyone acquired at least 5 pieces.

"That's seven years bad luck." Katie noted staring at the fragments of mirror scattered all over the ground and mural.

"Eh, whatever. I don't really believe in bad luck. Besides, bad luck is an oxymoron, luck is, by definition, a good thing, so bad luck doesn't really exist." Nicole laughed and shrugged at the comment.

Next came the speakers; they were smashed into hundreds of pieces. Though the group extensively searched the pile of debris they were unable to find anything useful. Disappointment swept over the group and hung like a fog in the air, but they couldn't slow down now, not for one inconvenience.

Steps 5-6

It was Andy, Bekka, Kirsten and Jayy whose job was to black out the cameras. They used sheets of paper, tape, and toothpaste. Anything that would block the view of the room, making sure to hit every single camera, they finished within 10 minutes.

The next step; step 6, was to wait. Wait until their next meal came (which happened to be lunch). Then they would leap into action. But when the door opened, it wasn't a meal that came in but a newspaper. The man from Dunkin Donuts, the leader, threw a newspaper clipping into the room, it was crumpled up and tiny, not much was written and the heading of the article had been cut off. Veela read it out load.

_There has still been no evidence of were the teenagers are being accommodated since their mysterious disappearance at the beginning of spring. The only evidence police and FBI investigators have uncovered was that there has been similar abductions all over the globe, from as far away as Canada. The list of omitted individuals has thankfully not grown since but police have estimated that there are about thirteen persons currently missing. Nothing further has been released and the families along with the investigators are starting to lose hope on locating the missing personnel. They have stated that if no further evidence is uncovered then the case will be closed by Christmas, leaving several homes without a complete family for the holiday._

"So, we are doing the right thing by trying to escape?" Chris said after a long pause of silence.

"I guess so. I mean, have we really been gone that long?" Bekka was shocked and in horror at the article, not knowing exactly what to make of it. She hadn't realized how long they had actually been gone for. For the first time since the beginning of this she thought about how much pain their families and friends must be in; not know or being able to pinpoint and save the group. _It must be horrible for them._ Bekka told herself. This giving her an enriched feeling of purpose and energy to escape their prison and return to their families.

"There really isn't any way of telling. If our IPods and phones hadn't died then maybe we could have estimated. So for all we know it could have been months." Alex inquired, frustration laced in her voice as she spoke.

"Does it say when that was published?" Nikki asked.

"No." Chris frowned as he scanned over the paper looking for a date and coming up with nothing.

Nikki sighed, "Dang! That might have given us at least an idea!"

"They did say by Christmas, so it probably is around winter time." Leah said matter-of-factly.

"True, and we were kidnapped around the beginning of March." Nikki said, "So that's around….. Eight or nine months."

"Well that settles it. We have no choice, this plan has to work!" Andy said, even though he was obviously doubtful about the whole thing. He reached over and took the article from Chris examining it further.

"I agree, we really need to work together. This is probably our only shot at escaping." Nicole said instructively.

"Wait, if it's around Christmas then wouldn't it be cold out? So shouldn't we bring blankets or something?" Kirsten brought up, chewing on her lips that had become chapped leaving the skin to peel. She had a habit of this – like Leah – sometimes she would chew her lips to the point where they bled while other times she gnawed on them just enough to turn them a pinkish red. She did this a lot especially when she was figuring something out. Though they didn't know fully where they were they could guess that it was going to be cold.

Looking back Kirsten found that she had become used to the cold at a certain extent; not an absolute zero cold but a mild 20 degree or above cold. In New Jersey they had gone through some harsh winters with biting, bitter wind chills and foot after foot of beautiful tiny snowflakes. But they had also experienced harsh summers; not dry days where you really just wanted a swim but muggy, stuffy days with a hundred percent humidity at ninety degrees with barley any clouds in the sky.

Though not her or her friends could say they had gone through worse winters then Veela who had grown up in Canada. They couldn't say they had gone through hotter summers then Jayy or Josh who both lived farther south towards the equator. But they were used to the stuffy, muggy feeling that humidity brought. The group as a whole had a wide range of different weather bearings and deep down they felt that they would be put to the test in the near future.

"That's true, so before we go we can't forget to grab some." Nicole said agreeing. "Though..." She moved across the room and held up one of the meager blankets, "I don't see how these will help us in extreme cold. Their so thin they barely keep us warm as it is."

"They'll have to do," Nikki chimes in, "And it's better than nothing." Sighing Nicole let the sheet crumple back onto the bed and shuffled back into place besides Katie.

"I really wish there was a clock in here," Leah complained looking at the walls as if a clock would just magically appear. "Then we could better tell when our lunch is coming." At that comment Josh's stomach growled in hunger. The loud nose was a gurgling vibration, everyone burst into laughter, including Josh himself.

Steps 7-9

Their next meal arrived just as the impatient team started to get frustrated at the lack of speed in which the plan was playing out. Excitement buzzed through their bodies as the weaponless men pushing metal carts came in. As always they closed the door behind them, but a key dangled from around each of their belts. The group waited till they started to place the delicious looking meals onto the table.

One, two, three…. Alex counted, on the fourth plate it was her job to get up and remark something about going to the bathroom. She was to come back from the bathroom with one of the water bottles that had a mixture of water and tooth paste filling it. Then she was to take a glass shard from Nicole; who had concealed her water and two shards of the mirror under her pillow nearest to the bathroom. Then they were to squirt the toothpaste concoction into the eyes of the enemies. Four; Alex endured the endeavor of hoisting herself up, which proved more difficult because of her regretful decision to stay up so late, but once she was standing anticipation and exhilaration pulsed through her veins giving her new energy.

"I'll be back! I need to pee!" She exclaimed louder than usual so the two men placing dishes could hear. Her stomach was in a tight knot that kept flipping and spinning in all directions sending nerve racking chills of fear, delight and restlessness down her spine. This caused her hands to get sweaty and she had to wipe them on her pants to remove the unwanted moisture. Tension welded up inside her causing the turmoil of what she was doing to be unleashed, but she fought these feelings; pushing them to the back of her mind and walking as confidently and normally as she could manage to the bathroom and closed the door leaving an ever so slight crack that was just large enough for her to slip through but not noticeable unless at the right angle. Alex counted to five, staring at herself in what was left of the mirror making sure that there was no guilt showing, the cracking splits made her look strange and separated like she was made up of miss-matching pierces that. A puzzle of flesh and bones, each square piece not fitting exactly right making everything a blur. Ignoring the lack of being able to see herself clearly she animated her face into an emotionless and calm aspect, forcing herself to take a deep breath on the last second. Grabbing the water she turned on the faucet ever so slightly to simulate that she was still in here. Then she slipped through the cracked open door.

Nicole spotted her and they shared a quick glance and ever so slight nod. Then slowly they made their way towards each other and towards the men. Josh stretched and yawned loudly to draw the attention of the men, who then ignored it and went back to the setting of the table. Veela then turned to him and started a loud but polite conversation about nothing in particular. They bantered and consulted Leah every now and then asking what she thought of their ideas. The conversation was just enough to cover up the sound of the approaching girls.

Once they were merely a foot behind their targets Alex and Nicole nodded, readjusted the knives in their hands and in one swift large movement they stood on their tippy toes, swung their arm holding the glass over the necks of the men and then took the other and sprayed the vile liquid into their eyes. Using almost half the bottle, while the men yelled in pain at the burning sensation taking over their eyes and blinding them, the two girls took the keys and walkie-talkies from the men's belts then stepped back.

Quickly Katie and K ran forward with cut up strips of sheets, taking the shreds and forcing them in the men's mouths so they couldn't scream, then the two tied their hands and feet while Nicole and Alex helped restrain the two from escaping. Alex and Nicole threw the keys at Kirsten and Jayy who were waiting by the door with the rest of the group. They already had retrieved their backpacks and were ready to go, just waiting on the four who were busy confining two members of their enemy team. Once they finished they joined their fellow friends ready to step foot into the threatening and treacherous hall ways and alarming monstrosities. They did not speak much from then on; they simply glanced at one another and gave hand motions to what the other was supposed to do or to signal the safety of the passage or the insecurity of it. The whole time their minds were focused on one soul aspect; the aspect of freedom.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Splitting up**

They had managed to make it surprisingly far without tearing into groups of partners and moving in different directions. The corridors had been straight forward for the most part and it was easy to maneuver through them without being spotted by a patrol of guards.

Wretchedly they had to eventually separate, there were three different passageways and they couldn't tell which led to safety and which didn't. They were forced to forlornly part into different groups. Alex, K, Jayy and Kirsten went to the left, Leah, Veela, Josh, Nikki and Chris went to the right while everyone else went down the middle hallway. Slowly they made their way through the unfamiliar halls until another split caused them once again to each break down into their six partnerships.

Andy, Bekka, Nicole and Katie

Andy and Bekka got stuck going down a hall with doors on either side of them; each door had a number and one or more names on it. 1029 – Mary, Hannah, Andrew, Joseph. 1030 – Jen, Cassie, Noah. The doors were set fairly far apart from each other and proceeded to match up perfectly as the walls twisted off to the right in a half circle. A pang rang in Bekka as she wished she had looked to see if their names had been written on the door. The walls were again white and made from cinderblocks; the doors were also painted white but obviously made of metal. The floor was white with stains of red or black every now and then. Bekka studied this random spots wondering what they could possibly be, the black was a mystery to her and though the red seemed obvious she refused to think of it in that way. The lights overhead looked like the ones you would see in a creepy horror movie hospital; long and dull, every now and then there would be one that wasn't lite creating a large dark shadow that Bekka and Andy were slightly nervous to walk through. There was a barely audible humming noise, which was most likely a generator or heater.

One door in particular caught the eyes of the two escapees. This door was out of place it seemed; painted black with red script writing on a large sign that read "Do Not Enter." The door was not numbered though it came after room 1134 – Meredith, Liz, Alaska. And it came before the room 1136 – Phillip, Conner, Cecelia, Julia. Andy and Bekka stared at the door for a while not sure what to make of it. Whether it was a trick or had something or someone dangerous hidden behind the bolted night black metallic egress. If they had been carrying one of the keys then maybe they would have dared to open it, but they hadn't apprehended one of them so they were out of luck. Or possibly it was a good thing because now their curiosity couldn't take them over and push them into a feasibly deadly situation.

They started to walk; leaving the door with mystery and adventure behind. It was only when they heard a loud bang, that sounded like a large gunshot did they start to run. Swiftly they raced down the winding passage through a trick door that read "Exit" but led them back to the hall way at which they had split apart from Katie and Nicole. Completely forgetting they had walkie-talkies they turned down the hall that their friends had ventured down; still running. Their guard still up when they finally slowed down from exhaustion. Panting they heard footsteps moving quickly towards them, looking up they were relieved to spot Katie and Nicole.

"Did you hear that!?" Nicole wheezed as she came to a stop in front of them, obviously shaken by the loud nose and tired from running so far.

"Yeah, that gunshot! Do you know where it came from?" Bekka asked.

"No, we came running back 'cause we thought it came from down there." She pointed towards the hall she had just come from.

"We thought it came from back there!" Andy exclaimed. Straightening up and taking a step closer to Bekka who was trembling. He placed his right hand on her right shoulder and pulled her in closer as if he was trying to protect her. At the touch of his hand Bekka stopped shaking, feeling a satisfying safety sweep over her.

"Well now what!?" Katie threw her hands in the air and started to pace back and forth. "We don't know where the shot came from and we don't know where the exit is; or in other words were completely lost and screwed."

"The shot could have come from one of the rooms." Bekka stated, trying to reassure her new friend.

"But we don't know that for sure!" Katie's voice became chokingly hoarse. "What if someone is dead?"

"Don't say that! We need to stay positive!" Bekka said trying to reach out to comfort Katie.

"How can we stay positive in a situation like this!?" Katie wailed starting to pace again.

"Weren't you the one that said we need to stay positive in order to escape and that if we work to together we can get out of here." Bekka said her voice soft and caring.

"Yeah, your point?"

"My point is that you have to stay positive, we made it this far, didn't we? And you and I both knew deep down, in fact we all knew deep down that not all of us might make it. And if that is what just happened then don't you think that, that person would want us to continue to escape and to share our story so that they didn't die for nothing."

Katie stopped pacing and turned to look at Bekka; she gave a slight smile and nodded. Still holding back tears had Nicole gave her a tight squeezing hug and a kiss in the cheek.

"Wait a second! The walkie-talkies!" Nicole announced in realization. Spinning her bag around so she could easily grab the device she pulled out one of her two and spoke.

"Hello? Everyone okay? Over." The walkie-talkies in everyone else's bags buzzed and spat out what Nicole had said making it obvious that they were working.

The device cracked and there came a voice back. "Yeah, this is Nikki and Chris here, we're fine. But did you hear that gunshot? Over."

"We heard it too. It's Nicole, Katie, Andy and Bekka here. Where's everyone else? Over."

"Me and K are fine. Over." Alex's voice crackled.

"Josh, Veela and Me are fine too. Over." Leah spoke up. They waited; no sign from Jayy or Kirsten.

"Anyone know were Jayy and Kirsten went? Over." Nicole spoke worriedly.

"No, we split up a little while ago, haven't seen or heard from them since. Over." K joined the conversation.

"Kirsten, Jayy if you're okay speak up. Over." Silence followed, wide eyed looks were passed between the small group of four standing in the middle of the hall. "Kirsten! Jayy! Answer us if you're okay!" Nothing. Nicole's voice had become frantic and whiny as she spoke, the last words that came out were almost impossible to understand.

"Everyone just keep, keep moving, if their…." Nicole paused took a deep breath and finished her sentence. "We don't want to lose anyone else. Over."

The group moved down the hall and past door after door, they walked silently; Bekka wouldn't look up and Andy was guiding her along. His arm wrapped around her so that he held her in a one arm hug, the same hand grasped her right hand in a tight loving way. Nicole and Katie were leading. They came to the end of the hall way, several other passages met up at the point as well and in the center was a gigantic metal door, there was a red button that said "Open", and a green one that said "Close". Above the door was a bright lite up sign. The neon red of the sign sent shivers of joy down everyone's spines. It read _Exit._

Nikki and Chris

After they separated from Leah, Veela and Josh they started down the hall; it had only a couple doors before the walls became blank and the hall stretched out before them. The straightness of the passage made it feel like it would never end. They walked and walked but not even a single door came into site. No evidence of an exit or turn or even a camera broke the blank whiteness of the walls. The lights were flickering and before too long one went out and never came back on.

The eerie feeling that Nikki felt as she traveled down the hall grew and grew with each step. Something was off; though she couldn't place her finger on it she couldn't shake the feeling. When she went to discuss the matter with Chris a loud echoing gunshot cut her off and the words hung in her throat. Within milliseconds they were both bolting down the hall full speed. Soon they came across a cross section causing them to slow down, that was when their walkie-talkies buzzed and Nicole's voice was crackling through the speaker. "Hello? Everyone okay? Over." Ripping the walkie-talkie from her bag she pressed the button the side and spoke into the bottom microphone.

"Yeah, this is Nikki and Chris here, we're fine. But did you hear that gunshot? Over." Nikki replied, her voice high pitched and frail.

"We heard it too. It's Nicole, Katie, Andy and Bekka here. Where's everyone else? Over."

"Me and K are fine. Over." Alex's voice crackled.

"Josh, Veela and Me are fine too. Over." Leah spoke up. They waited; no sign from Jayy or Kirsten.

"Anyone know were Jayy and Kirsten went? Over." Nicole spoke worriedly.

"No, we split up a little while ago, haven't seen or heard from them since. Over." K joined the conversation.

"Kirsten, Jayy if you're okay speak up. Over." Silence followed. "Kirsten! Jayy! Answer us if you're okay!" Nicole's voice became more frantic. Nothing.

"Everyone just keep, keep moving, if their…." Nicole paused took a deep breath and finished her sentence. "We don't want to lose anyone else. Over." Then the conversation ended, right with that last statement. The last thing Nikki and Chris heard from their friends. Sadness over whelmed Nikki but she didn't dare show weakness, not now, not so far into the plan. So instead she buried herself into Chris's shirt, his strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her in close. A few seconds went by before either of them spoke and by then Nikki had gotten lost in his rhythmic breathing and heartbeat.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine. Just a little shocked that's all." Nikki explained.

They were still standing in the middle of the cross section. They had two options; go left, or go right. While pondering the decision they heard footsteps and men's voices coming from the left hall. Quickly they ran to their right and hid behind a door that read "Janitor's Closet". Shrouded amongst the mops and other cleaning supplies Nikki was breathing in sharp heavy rasps. She covered her mouth to conceal the sound. The footsteps got closer and closer; Nikki's heart pounded in her chest so loudly that she was positive that the thud of it would give them away. Closing her eyes tightly she could do nothing. Everything was dependent on whether or not those men opened that door. _What are the odds? They are probably just a patrol! They won't come in here._ Nikki tried to reason herself into calmness but it wasn't working. Closer and closer the footsteps got; until they were just outside the door, they stopped. Nikki's heart skipped a beat and sunk into her stomach.

Jayy and Kirsten

Slowly making their way down the hall they scanned everything; making sure that no one was following and that everything was clear up ahead. The plain, stark walls and laminated floors stretch out in front of them endlessly. The splatter or dot of dark red every few yards began to become directions or road signs for them. They had started to notice the splotches when they broke off from the others and have been following them around every twist and turn since. Passing door after door with nothing but numbers painted in black on the white metal surface they became more confident, the little things like a flicker from the lights overhead reminded Kirsten of old camping trips with her Dad.

When it was a cold night out they would huddle around the fire and talk or tell ghost stories. The burning light from the fire flickering in all directions illuminated the area just enough for them to see basic features in each other's faces. At times she had become incased in the beauty of it and the intensity of each lapping wave of color that broke through the dark night air like a knife slicing through bread. Of course none of the stories that their Dad told were ever real but they still left a thrill of fear in her young body that she enjoyed until it was time to go to bed. Then she would lay awake imagining monsters and unintentionally making shapes out of each shadow. That was what she was feeling now; that thrilling fear that kept her moving and going, while at the same time held her back from doing something too stupid that could potentially put them in even more danger then they already were.

Everything was going smoothly; they were moving along and had been following one single stretch of hallway for the past couple of minutes. The dark red dots leading the way.

However, all of this changed in a second. A man who worked in the building spotted them when he came around the bend taking both Jayy and Kirsten off guard. The man was wearing a completely black outfit and had a shotgun in one hand. In the other he loosely held onto a bottle of liquor, which was half empty and by the way he looked not his first. He was drunk; drunk as in slobbering barely able to keep his balance drunk, the man couldn't even form a full sentence. He seemed to be in his 60's or so, wrinkles covered his old worn out face, his eyes were glazed over from the years of hard work and the more then generous amount of liquor he had consumed.

The man held the gun towards the two and sputtered out words and phrases that made no sense, then he let out a hiccup and tried to speak again; making it only slightly clearer then the first time. "You two, get down on your knees and put your hands up!" He sounded as if his tongue was three sizes too big for his mouth but the two did as he instructed; after all he did have a gun. First, he pointed the gun at Kirsten muttering something about ladies first. He didn't move any closer to get a better aim at her and in addition he was quit shaky; fumbling with the bottle trying to bring it up to his mouth to take one last swig of the liquor before firing. But after what felt like forever he swung the bottle back messily and the liquid poured from the jug, missing his mouth and pouring down his shirt. Cursing himself he tried to whip away the already soaked in liquid with the bottle itself sending another cup of the foul smelling fluid onto his chest. Taking a few steps back he muttered another curse word before he steadied himself and reamed the shotgun. This time, without even the slightest hesitation, his eyes turning into an ice cold emotionless state, he pulled the trigger.

Leah, Josh and Veela

The trio started their way down the hall in a poised saunter because of how well things were going so far. Joking through the seriousness that should be present made them even cockier about the whole situation. Leah mind was running through memories and thoughts of what Madigan would think of the situation. Part of her wished the photographer had also been captured and thrown into the room with them but another part of her was glad that she hadn't been, because now she knew Madigan was safe and sound, out of harm's way.

Soon that feeling of arrogance evaporated as the cinderblock walls turned from white to grey and then to black. It was a gradual change; only every 3 feet or so would the color have a visible change in it. The hair on the back of Leah's neck stood on end as if someone or something was watching her, a cooling chill ran down her spine and she could of sworn that she felt something brush up against her; something ice cold and sinister. They stepped further and further into the deepening blackness, trying to act as confident as before but starting to get wary as the lights gave little but no support to their eyes. It became increasingly hard to see and the walls seemed to sway and crawl; like they were alive and pulsing. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Leah's mind followed along with the rhythm, hoping with all her heart that she was imagining it.

She started to shake and her eyes got wider and wider; Veela and Josh took her by her hands to steady her and urge her to keep moving. She succumbed to their wishes and continued to mistakenly walk down the hall with the haunting, creepy, pulsing black as night walls.

Jumping like a rabbit at the sound of a gun going off Leah let out the slight start of a scream but quickly caught herself; just in case it had come from nearby. They looked at each other through the thickening night like luminosity that had fallen upon them. They waited there staring at each other; listening for footsteps, for anything. The only noise to break the silence was the buzzing of their walkie-talkies then Nicole's voice ringing from the speakers. "Hello? Everyone okay? Over."

"Yeah, this is Nikki and Chris here, we're fine. But did you hear that gunshot? Over." Nikki replied, her voice high pitched and frail.

"We heard it too. It's Nicole, Katie, Andy and Bekka here. Where's everyone else? Over."

"Me and K are fine. Over." Alex's voice crackled.

"Josh, Veela and Me are fine too. Over." Leah spoke into the gadget hoping that she was using it right. They waited; no sign from Kirsten and Jayy.

"Anyone know were Jayy and Kirsten went? Over." Nicole spoke worriedly.

"No, we split up a little while ago, haven't seen or heard from them since. Over." K joined the conversation.

"Kirsten, Jayy if you're okay speak up. Over." Silence followed. "Kirsten! Jayy! Answer us if you're okay!" Nicole's voice became more frantic. Nothing.

"Everyone just keep, keep moving, if their…." Nicole paused took a deep breath and finished her sentence. "We don't want to lose anyone else. Over." Leah's heart started to pound and questions and scenarios flooded her mind. The conversation was over but Leah was still hung up on the lack of answer from her longtime friend. Veela lightly touched her shoulder and softly spoke the words _I'm so sorry._ Josh had a grief stricken face and was staring at the ground. Leah pulled herself from her bereavement state; there was no time for such mourning; only after they escape shall there be a proper remembrance. Yet at the back of her mind, she still clung to the hope that it wasn't true, that she wasn't dead.

Starting to get more comfortable with the lack of light they kept moving. Nothing had happened and Leah was starting to doubt her own feeling of unease, with Josh and Veela by her side they were bound to make it out without a problem. But she was wrong; far, far from wrong. The obscure shadow on the wall shifted noticeably stopping the trio in their tracks. It shifted again, and again till eventually the nefarious shape started to expand behind them. Frail wisps of the mysterious substance started to float out into midair creating a boundary. The shadow resembling the one they had seen fly out from the wall and through the metal door in their old room. The smoky wisps were outlined with bordering blurry fuzz that confused and dazzled your vision when you looked directly at it. Out of that the blackness made a wall, forcing them to take a few steps back a sickening feeling rising in Leah's stomach made her feel like she was going to throw up. A menacing face started to form; the creature was pushing and pulling to show its face as if trying to escape from cement. Once it was fully extended from the blackness Leah doubled back bumping into Josh. The monster was terrifying with beady red and white eyes that seemed to glow and pop out of its unorthodox head. It took two deep breaths as the terrified escapees remained paralyzed by what was happening. The monstrous face let out a horrifying high pitched demon like cry.

Leah wanted to run, wanted to move but her muscles wouldn't listen to her desperate mind. The poltergeist was more than terrifying, not all the words about being a monster or demon, and about being petrifying put together could possibly begin to designate the gruesomely depicted phantom that was feeding of the fear emanating from the three mere humans cowering at the creature. It started to push forward moving foot by foot making a panting/grunting noise as it absorbed more and more of the dark shadow around it. It stopped simply a foot in front of Veela, Josh and Leah looming over them in pure power and size. It let out one final breath before letting out a screech; retching the gloomy wraith of darkness at them from its wide open mouth. Consuming the trio in a silhouetted cloud that split the group up, tearing their hands from one another.

Leah tried to scream but it got caught in her throat. The cloud turned into a harsh threatening wind which gained speed as the crying got louder and louder. Leah gave up as the wind pushed her to the floor, flattening her against the hard cool surface, she couldn't see anything and she began to choke on the cloud. Squeezing her eyes shut she prayed it to be a mere dream and that she would wake up to find herself back in the room with Josh and Veela on either side of her. But when she opened her eyes ever so slightly she found she had not returned to the room and that is was all too real. Mentally cursing herself for opening her eyes too soon she shut them again. _If only I had waited a couple more seconds! _Leah screamed at herself angrily.

When she thought she would die, when she thought it was all over, the crying stopped. The wind stopped and the cloud of darkness and the shadow shattered into black ash that fell softly like snow to the ground, it covered Leah's shirt, pants and shoes. It landed daintily in her hair and on her shoulders. Veela and Josh helped her stagger to her feet, she gave a large sigh and took a deep breath, the air was crisp and calm, the hair on the back of her neck was no longer standing up and the lights were back to normal. It was over, the ghost was gone, they were safe; for now. There was a released feeling in the air that she couldn't quite figure out, but she didn't mind for it was a feeling that she had never felt before and would of loved to lavish in its beauty forever but knew she couldn't.

They walked to the end of the hall and made a hard right where they came across the big metal "Exit" door. Bekka, Andy, Nicole, Katie, Alex and K were already waiting there sharing stories. Alex and K were explaining something about a zombie and how they managed to kill it and escape when Veela, Josh and Leah walked up. They greeted each other with hugs and smiles, then they relaxed and waited for the remainder of their friends to hopefully show up.

Kirsten and Jayy

The drunken guard let out a large loud belch just as he pulled the trigger sending his already unsuccessful aim off even further. The bullet dug itself into the light above Jayy and Kirsten's heads; shattering it which sent sparks and fragments of glass flying everywhere.

"Damn it!" The man yelled as he fell to the floor from the lack of proper balance. Swiftly Jayy seized the gun that the old man had dropped during his descent to the ground. Their walkie-talkies buzzed and their friend's voices rang from the speakers but they were preoccupied and didn't notice. Holding it up he aimed at the man who, when coming to what senses he had left, pleaded and begged them not to shoot.

He looked pitiful and his true age showed even more now that they loomed over him. _He must be in his sixty's. _Kirsten thought staring down at the winkle faced man. That's when a flashing memory clicked in her mind, studying him more closely – the white hair on his head the number of wrinkles, his voice and the slight hunch of his back. Each feature slowly registered in her mind, a feeling of déjà vu erupted into her and in that second she recognized him. He was the old man from the Quick Check, the one they had called a pedophile under their breath. Shaking away this memory she forced herself not to believe it. She couldn't didn't want to imagine it being true.

Neither Jayy nor Kirsten had the guts to shoot the man and instead ran off passing him and around the bend. Forgetting about their lack of answering their walkie-talkies they dropped the gun behind one of the doors when they realized that the foolish man had only put one bullet in it and wasted that on a miss fire. The rest of their journey went by without any interruptions, but they were still shaken from the experience.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Missing**

Nikki and Chris were nowhere in sight. Alex, Bekka, Nicole, Katie, K, Andy, Veela, Josh and Leah were all crowed around the exit. When they heard footsteps moving quickly towards them they were surprised when they saw it was Jayy and Kirsten. Everyone just stared as the two slowed and approached the group. Blinking a couple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things Alex wasn't quite sure what to say, she thought they had died.

"You're alive!" Someone yelled from within the group and that led into a fit of hugging and smiles, a few tears of joy and relief were shed but after about two minutes they calmed down. The new arrivals explained what had happened and that they were sorry for causing so much worry. By the end of the discussion there was still no sign of Nikki and Chris. After another five minutes Nicole tried to connect to them over her walkie-talkie but couldn't seem to get in touch. They started to lose hope, and the looks on each of their faces portrayed that they understood that they couldn't wait for much longer due to the danger of being discovered and slaughtered.

Three more minutes seemed to last forever, and with a loud crackling noise the loud speakers came on. The not complete team's worst fear came true. A man spoke, his voice was older sounding and frail but the words made him sound menacing and sinister. "We will be locking down the building in ten… Nine… Eight….. Seven…. Six…. Five… Four… Three…." As the man continued to count down the group sadly came to the realization that they had no choice but to leave Nikki and Chris behind. Alex hit the button the cool textured plastic felt strange against her skin. They stood there waiting for the door to lift up or swing open revealing there long sought after freedom. But the door didn't lifted or swing open, it stayed frozen as if it were bolted to the floor. Alex hit the button again; nothing happened. Push after push the door stayed put. Panic rose up into her throat choking her, a coughing sensation forced her to rebalance herself and blink away a line of fuzz that had come upon her vision. In the pit of her stomach – somewhere deep in her mind – she knew that this wasn't over, that they wouldn't escape; not this time. It was only then that she realized there was no longer a countdown; the microphones were silent. Everything, everyone was silent. Too silent.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Captured**

The silence was so pure that a ringing started to scream in Bekka's ear. It was horrid and high pitched but only the break of this silence would rid her of the noise. However, no matter how desperate she became to do so she didn't dare to speak; to possibly give away their position and it became obvious that no one else intended to do so either. Instead she focused on trying to distinguish any sound from the white walls. The tension in the air making her feel stuffy and claustrophobic, making it even harder for her to stay silent and keep in the scream that was rising in her throat. Struggling to stay calm she took quiet deep breaths. Though they did nothing but make her light headed and dizzy.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, when she was so close to letting out the ear splitting scream and give into her pleading urge for a sound there were footsteps. At first there were two sets. Hope blossomed into a flower as the thought that Nikki and Chris would join them and be able to once again aid in the escape that they so desperately needed to succeed in. Then, there were four, six, maybe eight. She lost count as hope turned to devastation and she witnessed their whole plan – the plan they had prepared and worked on for months – just fall apart, collapse and fold in on itself. The blue prints that they had laid out to lead them to freedom burned in a blaze of white and red lapping flames, reaching higher into the sky until it completely blocked the door they had chosen and become so close to escaping into. And she could do nothing to stop it. Not a single weapon in their arsenal would provide them with enough protection from what was about to happen.

They backed up together forming a circle; back to back. This way they would be able to see down all the hall ways giving them a better defense. _The best offense is a good defense. _Bekka told herself soon realizing that it could be reversed all the same. Hitting the button one last time in hopes it would work Alex grumbled something worriedly when nothing happened. As if they had expected it to magically work at the last second like in all the action and horror movies. But no, that kind of thing doesn't happen in real life, and this is no horror movie no matter how much a nightmare it had formed into.

That was when the guards broke around each corner and engulfed them in a massive crowd of people. Wrenching them apart as they each kicked, screamed and lashed out in a desperate last ditch effort to stay together and escape with their lives even though each of them knew it was useless.

Then, _he_ showed up, the same man who had abducted them from the Quick Check. This time, however, he didn't wear a ski mask, leaving his face in full view. His eyes were unusually widely set apart and his nose was twisted in all different directions, his face seemed flat. All this added up to make him look like he was being pressed up against a sheet of glass. His skin was a weird shade of pink as though he'd recently gotten sunburn. His hair was spiked in an army style and was a dark shade of brown. The man's appearance matched his brusque voice in almost every way. The only slight detail that was off was his height, Bekka had pictured him to be tall, at least six foot four, but he was short maybe five foot three at most.

When he spoke he was laughing slightly and had a tone that suggested he had raised himself above the group. Bekka spitefully swore that if she hadn't been restrained right at that moment she would destroy his crotch, kicking him with all her force – sadly that wasn't the case.

"Did you really think you would out smart us with a plan like _that_?" Even with the laughter his voice was still rough and harsh, death penetrating it hidden behind the seemingly cheerful tone in which he addressed them, "Seriously, it was just sad. You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to make it out of here alive."

"But you have cameras to watch us twenty four-seven, so you know what we're planning!" Veela boldly spoke up.

"Yes, but we can't hear what you're saying, sweet heart."

"So! You could be reading our lips!" Nicole joined in on the fight. "It really isn't fair!"

"You think this is about being fair?" He laughed, "I don't think you realize just how wrong you are." He paused turning around and consulted one of his guards. The exchange lasted several seconds and Bekka couldn't seem to pick up a single word before the man nodded and turned back to the group. "We've been fairly nice to you. Feeding you, clothing you and providing you with water, a bathroom and other basic supplies. Not to mention speakers and we gave you all your things back. So tell me again, how are we being unfair?"

As he finished his ramble his voice turned into a snarl. Bekka then realized how much the man reminded her of a ravage, rabies infested mutt. And an ugly one at that. She laughed to herself at the connection she had made, going even further as to picture him as one. An ugly bull dog with a spiked collar and razor sharp teeth which hang out past his mouth like a saber tooth tiger. His wrinkles filled with slimy dirt and foaming at the mouth, eyes savage and wild. The kind of dog that would be put down if it was ever captured by an animal patrol.

When the quietness of the group persisted he waved to two guards. They proceeded to move forward into full few of the group.

The emotions that erupted into Bekka could only be described as something of a nightmare. Like when you're watching a horror movie and the eerie music starts to play giving you goose bumps all across your skin, making the back of your neck feel as if it's on fire. All those feelings fill you at once because you know deep down that something is going to pop out but you just can't tell when. Or when you're in bed at night and the moon's light is too dim to provide any help in seeing. Leaving your room in the deepest depths of shadows and you can't seem to shake the feeling of something horrid and blood thirsty watching you, waiting for you to let your guard down or fall asleep so it may attack and sink its teeth into your soft flesh. In more plain words you have a miniature heart attack from the amount of fear that had imbedded itself into your blood stream and pumped its way into your brain – where it progresses to toy with your feelings ad turn your scare levels onto high.

In the split second it took for Bekka to scan the limp figures that the two guards cradled in their arms her fear and sorrow pushed her into a state of destruction. She let her muscles relax and hung her head slightly lower than before; she began to give up the fight.

Nikki's body was limp and her eyes lightly closed as if she were asleep. The side of her head was dripping with blood a fine stream of it leading up to the right side of her head. A large gash was just visible on the top of her forehead; it was deep and if it wasn't tended to soon it would continue to bleed and cause Nikki to die from blood loss. Chris, whose body was also limp, looked to be fine – but Bekka knew that looks can be deceiving.

A shudder ran down her spine as she looked back at Nikki and saw yet another drop of blood fall and splatter to the glossy white floor. A memory of the red and black spots that Andy and her had seen along their escape route popped into her mind along with an even more sickening thought. But she quickly pushed it away, those spots had been dried and chipping away, suggesting they were old and in no way coming from the gash in Nikki's head.

"These two were found hiding in the janitor's closet. Now, we were going to let them go, not necessarily out of the building but back into your room. But seeing as though you find us unfair and cruel, I think we'll be keeping one of them." The man spoke giving the group time to register this statement and what it would mean.

"But…" Nicole was abruptly cut off as a needle dug into her skin and a strange medicine was pumped into her veins. She fell instantly to sleep. Bekka lashed and her mind snapped back into survival as she realized that the man standing beside her was removing a needle from his pocket. The needle that would pierce her skin and contaminate her body with the mystery medicine. In a split second she shot her foot back and felt it come in contact with a body, the man behind her released and crumbled to the floor. Quickly she shot forward without thinking, weaving through guards as they too reached out to grab hold of her. Her quick thinking and small stature was acting in her favor giving her the ability to advert the grabbing, sticky fingers of her enemy. This, like many other things, did not last as long as she hoped.

She could sense it before it hit her, but by then it was too late to dodge the incoming object. A blunt stick like club came down on her head, an excruciating pain jolted her body as she fell to her knees and then to the cool ground. The last thing she felt as she blacked out was the choking feeling as sticky hot blood started to trickle down the back of her neck making her sick. Then there was empty blackness encasing her eyes.

And finally; there was nothing.

Slowly Nikki came to her senses, she was lying in a bed, there was a loud silence and where ever she was it felt cold but also hot at the same time. She raked her brain for any information that would give her the slightest clue as to where she was or what had happened to her, but nothing would come forward. Every time she got close to a memory, a wall of fuzz blocked her vision and ability to go any further. The only thing she knew was that her head was killing her. The most immense pain that she had ever felt was shredding away at her skull.

The pain she felt was worse than then she had destroyed her knee back when she was in middle school; back when she was a gymnast. Back then she had done gymnastics, winning many medals, ribbons and first place trophies for her exquisite performances. Many of which took her weeks or even months of practice to achieve and perfect. It was during one of these practices that the accident happened. It had ruined her whole gymnastics career and future, even now several years later she wouldn't be able to execute some of the stunts any more. In this last effort to perfect a move she failed to fulfill flawlessly she fell. Though she landed on her feet her knees buckled beneath her sending her to the ground. Horrifyingly on of her knees collapsed the wrong way, popping backwards instead of forwards. She was immediately rushed to the ER where she received grave news. After that everything went by in a sort of foggy old movie texture. She started to feel the pain from her leg as some of the shock she had felt at first subsided, the numbing effect of the pain relievers and the emotional stress behind the whole ordeal. Now, even after a brace, surgery and crutches she wasn't at her best. Looking back, she would have given anything to take back that vital night. The night that had ruined gymnastics for her, for the rest of her life.

The pain she felt now was worse than that, possibly because back then the doctors had tentatively given her pain medication. Or it could be the emotional aspect of not knowing where Chris was or even if he's even alive. Reaching up to rub her head her finger tips just skimmed a strange wiry material. Slowly brushing her skin till she found it again a burst of knowledge pulsed in her mind. It was a stitch. Moving her hand up along the rest of them she judged the cut to be deep; figuring pretty quickly after that, that they were the reason for her intense head ache.

Turning her head slowly – ignoring the pain that burned more and more with each motion – she tried to place where she was. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks as she scanned the prison, _her_ prison; the closet, the guards, the hard club smashing her skull and Chris. _Chris. Where's Chris! _She screamed in her mind desperately, but she didn't dare try to tilt her head far enough to see if he was in his old bed – it hurt bad enough to move it as far as she already had. _So, no one made it._ She sighed sadly to herself. Staring back up at the ceiling she simply closed her eyes and waited for sleep to once again encase her. But it never did. After 10 minutes of waiting she heard sheets rustling and a slight yelp, she turned – to quickly, because she had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep her from screaming in pain – to see that Alex was awake, she seemed terrified and tired as she sat up on her bed she sat for a long time, finally Alex turned to study K. Nikki felt as if she should speak up so Alex could know that she too couldn't sleep, but no words came to mind. So instead, she lay in silence and stared up at the blank ceiling in thought.

Alex was surprisingly the second one to wake up. She was lying flat on her back in her bed as her eyes fluttered open from a horrid nightmare. She had imagined the zombie that had chased her and K till they were able to bring it down – they had thrown acid water in its face then K had clubbed its head off with the binder rings – was back. Its head was mostly bald with the exception of a few chunky clumps of hair still clinging to the dead skin that was still stuck to the monster's body. Most of the skin had melted off, leaving gaping holes with slimy tar like black liquid, or fleshy red cuts that not even stiches would be able to heal. Muscle and tendons were plainly visible on every inch of its gruesome face. The things left cheek had been removed completely and you could see clear through its upper neck to where its tongue was attached – or what was left of it. One of its eyes had been glazed over with a milky white sheet, while the other hung swinging from its eye socket. The teeth that infested its mouth were yellow and black, twisted and flipped in all directions. The noise it made was a mixture of a human baby screaming for its mother and a wild animal dying painfully and slowly. It walked with a limp, its right foot dragging behind it, the foot awkwardly posed with a greyish bone protruding outward.

Alex was frozen solid, unable to move in anyway; not even blink. K had come back to help her, to drag her but when she did it was as if Alex's feet were cemented to the floor. Her lips refused to form words and her vocal cords wouldn't respond and K desperately reasoned with her to move. Just as she felt like she had gained the ability to scream _run_ at K it was too late. The zombie had tackled K to the ground sending the only weapon she had sliding down the hall, out of reach. K was screaming and calling to Alex for help, for her to do anything; to move, to get the monster off of her. But Alex couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't save K or do anything except watch as the hideous beast slowly devoured the screaming girl, that just so happened to be her idol and love, alive. Starting at her legs and slowly, maliciously ripping flesh from bone and sending blood flying across the hall, some of the red substance landed on Alex, burning her skin and creating ugly, cratering, pus-filled wounds on her face, arms and neck. But it wasn't just blood that splattered on her face, there was the black saliva of the zombie and tiny crawling spiders, white and vicious looking swimming in the drops and crawling onto her skin as each came in contact with her face. To make matters worse everything was happening in slow motion, the slicing away at K's flesh and the blood hurtling itself at Alex. She could see everything; the greedy look in the zombie's eyes as it tore another bite of muscle away. The thickness and color of each drop of blood right before it hit her. It was excruciatingly painful, mentally and physically.

The burning continued endlessly and the wounds didn't stop growing deeper and deeper, the tiny spiders aiding in her demise by chewing and eating her as well. Alex began to fear that soon they would make it all the way through and create a tunnel in her body. Sloppy, sickening chewing sounds filled the air along with the blood-curdling screams from K. It took Alex a few seconds to realize she too was screaming as her idol fell unconscious before her eyes. She had finally found her voice; but it was too late to be of any use. The beast proceeded to eat every last drop of blood from her bones, licking the tile floor and cinderblock walls clean. Leaving K's skeleton in perfect condition on the floor in the exact position she had been in for her surmise. Then in one last terrifying moment the zombie turned its cold, glassy one eye on Alex. Thoughts ripped her mind in two. On one hand if she died now it would save her the trouble of actually escaping and then she would be dead with K, which to her didn't seem too bad. Or she could try to fight – to try and force her limbs to move and to run – living with the guilt that she wasn't able to save her love but able to save herself at the last second. Which would ultimately kill her in the end anyway; if not physically it would destroy her emotionally. With these thoughts swirling in her mind she had almost forgotten about being in immediate danger of being eaten alive. Just as the zombie opened its stench filled mouth to take the first bite, Alex woke with a start.

Heart beating she was drenched in sweat. Her throat was sore and dry making each breath burn. Even though she had slept and should feel revived her body was exhausted and all she wanted to do was fall back into sleep. But she didn't dare to do so, in fear that the nightmare would return – she just couldn't risk such a thing. So instead she sat on her bed crisscross and watched K as she slept. Alex's blanket that she couldn't remember the color of draped tightly over her shoulders, and as a shiver passed through her she pulled it even tighter trying to lock in all the warm she could. The slight rise and fall of K's stomach, perfectly in a rhythm as if each breath was being timed by some internal clock. It gave her comfort to know that she was alive and okay. Untouched by the zombie that filled her dreams.

The deceptive feeling of unease circulated into Alex's mind, chilling the back of her neck and making her hairs stand on end. She started to shiver from the cold and felt a slight eerie draft pick up in the still air. Her muscles stiffened and she began to slowly turn, gazing around the room for the ghostly black shadow, but it never came, the breeze didn't quicken and yet she swore it was getting hotter, the pace of it coming in short bursts. It was becoming hot, sticky and disturbingly changing to mimic the sensation of breathing. She turned back to K's bed misguidedly ignoring the feelings. Alex's eyes rested upon an empty mattress, nobody in site. The blankets were in disarray, piled and lumped on the bed, K nowhere to be found. She hadn't even made a sound when leaving the bed, shaking away the doubts Alex comforted herself by saying that she had been simply too preoccupied with the strange sensations to notice.

The hot discomforting draft on the back of her neck stifled and a strange childlike laughter whispered in the room. It was innocent sounding and yet sent a feeling of demise into Alex. It was that laugh that played on all those commercials but she couldn't place which ones, not exactly. Every time her mind came close to grasping the memory and being able to decipher the code, it slipped away and disappeared into hiding once more. The whole thing became somewhat a scavenger hunt.

Whipping around she saw nothing. The room still clinging to its dim demeanor as she startlingly discovered her friends had vanished too. The whole place had taken on a horror movie feel in that second, like that silent tension in the theater when you know something is about to happen. Something terrifying and gruesome. When everyone holds their breath bracing themselves and the room sinks into a deadly quiet. The movie itself barely audible above your pounding heart. Those moments when everyone is leaning in, trying to pin point when it is going to happen. But at the same time cringing back, fortifying themselves for the heart attack that is sure to come.

It was then that Alex realized she had stopped breathing. Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky sigh and tried desperately to calm her pounding heart. It had been beating so hard that it hurt, a few times she thought it might burst from her chest completely, pumping and bouncing away into the distance till it ran out of energy and blood to keep going; finally stopping for good.

The laugh came again. Sending her heart straight into her chest, almost experiencing a heart attack Alex refused to open her eyes. Again the laugh echoed in the room. Only this time it formed words, "Don't fall asleep Alex." The high pitched childlike tone wavered in that phrase. It sounded as if there were hundreds of them, a whispering crowd that was saying the same thing all at once. Like the beginning of a song were the music gets louder and louder until it over takes your ears completely; blocking out all the outside world's noises. She tried to blank out inot darkness; into her mind but the voices wouldn't let her. Over and over they warned her to stay awake, not to fall asleep. Getting shriller and shriller as each phrase echoed off the empty walls and in her head. Never ending. Not a second of peace. Nothing but loud laughs. Children's laughs. The laughs from horror movies. That wicked voice that gave you the worst of nightmares. Everything she dreaded. All coming together into one surging scenario. It wouldn't stop. Wouldn't relent. Making her head spin out of control. She began to scream. Her pounding heart was getting stronger and stronger in her ears, the feeling of panic rose up and up in her chest. Until she was bursting at the seams. Anxiety forcing her to take deep breathes between cries for quiet. They were raspy and quick, the kind when you've just finished running and are trying to fill your lungs. But there was a pressure on her chest, a force that made it harder to breath. The room was stuffy but she felt cold, the noises so earsplitting they made her head ache – her screaming didn't help either.

Silence. Sweet, sweet silence. Just as suddenly as everything had started it stopped. Not a sound, not a breeze. Her head was no longer aching, the pressure on her chest gone. Her heart was returning to a normal pace and the stickiness on her neck had vanished. Taking a shuddering breathe she still didn't dare to open her eyes. Calmer now she felt a slight relief in the air.

But it was only slight. Something was unsettling, as if she was being watched, studied. She wanted so bad to peek but deep down she knew better. It would be safer for her if she just went back to sleep. Just slipped in her land of dreams.

"Open your eyes." It was a sharp, quick statement. And it came from the mouth of a whispering monster. Such a surprise, so sudden that Alex obeyed.

When her eyes revealed to her a calm, empty room – just as it had been before – she felt embarrassed. There had been nothing there, only her mind playing tricks on her. _No, it was all too real. _Alex confessed to herself confused. She surveyed the area and only found the dark cratering holes of shadows under the beds disturbing.

Then, something caught her eye. A shift in the shadows. _The ghost maybe?_ She reasoned with herself. But no, this was much smaller then that black blob. It had arms, legs, a head and a small baby like torso. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a…. nightmare. _Alex's mind relapsed. Finally able to lasso the commercial, the video, the horrid movies – all of it – out of her memory.

That was when a small, doll stepped out of the darkness.

It was twisted and one arm was barley attached to its body. The doll's hair was like K's, short, black and slightly blood coated. It looked like K in every single way. The clothing, the hair, the eyes, the nose, lips, everything. It looked at Alex straight and unwavering; not even so much as blinking. Then another shift, and another, and another. Three more dolls popped out from under the bed. One looked like Alex's mom, the other like Mckenna from school. The hair a dark brown, shorter than the other dolls, her eyes a piercing brown. The other doll looked like a monster. The body was a sickly blue color, the smile distorted into showing its sharp rotted teeth. Deep gashed led to a blackish purple flesh with broken stitches. Three sewing pins penetrated its warped body – one on the left arm, the other from the ear and the last right in its eye which was the color of blood.

They were watching Alex when two more entered the ranks. One was mimicking Zsofia, with its red-brown hair and brown eyes. Just as short as the Mckenna doll. The other was of no one in particular. The doll had bleach blonde hair, so bright it shimmered even in the dim lights. Its eyes were green and infiltrated right into Alex's mind. Chopping up her courage and rummaging through all her fears. So piercing; so deadly.

It began to laugh, so simple and innocent that it was hard to believe it could come from such a horrid creature. Childish and playful but deadly at the same time, the monster spoke: "Silly Alex, why did you open your eyes?" Then they all joined into the laughter, harmonic and evil. The sound making Alex's mouth turn to cotton, her vocal cords not able to scream for help.

The giggles turn demonic, echoing from wall to wall; bouncing back and forth till it penetrated her ear drums and carved its way into her head. The blanket providing no shelter from the beings or the cold chills that now convulsed down her spin but these weren't normal chills these made her sweat, made her feel dizzy.

"We're coming for you Alex. We're all coming to get you." They synchronized. Step one made Alex jump the little black shoes made a tapping noise as they clicked to the floor. _Tap, tap, tap…_ Each doll moved one foot forward. Smiling devilishly as they did so – it was the smile of death. _Tap, tap, tap…_ They took another step. Then another and another till they stopped and sang one verse. "One, two, three, four, you should have locked the door." Taking two more steps they continued with their malicious song. "Five, six, Silly Alex. Seven, eight death is your date."

Finding her voice and gaining control of her muscles Alex cried out, "No! No! Get away from me!" She scurried more towards the wall taking her eyes off the dolls for a mere second. But as she moved back she bumped something. It was plastic and small, it had hair and clothes – it wasn't the cinderblock that she expected. Screaming she jumped into the air flying off the bed and landing on her shoulder against the hard ground. A crack rang in her bones and pain zapped her out of nowhere she screamed.

With a broken shoulder she struggled to her feet. Slipping the first time only to notice the dolls were closer still counting down their steps till they were able to slit her throat. Looking back up onto her bed she saw another blonde haired doll sitting staring into the distance, frozen. Alex studied her further now, seeing that she had light wisps of eye lashes above her deep brown eyes and her eyes brows were simply painted on. Her fingers short and stocky, nails a dark pink. She looked calm – like any other doll – until she moved her head.

By the time Alex went to run it was too late, they had grabbed hold of her. Tearing at her pants and shirt, gripping with their grubby little hands – plastic yet alive, inhuman but able to speak and move all the same. This scared Alex the most, possessed by some other worldly being, some ghost that wants to destroy her.

"No! No let go!" Kicking out Alex tried to free herself but each time she was able to pull herself from one of them another would grab hold of her. By then there where hundreds filling the room, slowly moving forward, closer and closer saying her name and laughing all at once. Some of them she recognized as students and friends from school, even teachers and parents, others she had never seen before in her life.

Still screaming she found herself lost in a sea of dolls, slowly being dragged away into the darkness she felt a sharp pain and then nothing.

Jolting awake she let out a high pitched yelp. She was sweating and sticky, trembling from the nightmare. It was the worst one yet – or the worst she could remember in her life time – nothing had ever been so deceiving and fear filled as that had. It had been a dream inside a dream, waking up to think she was alright when really she just entered a new world and would have to live through another nightmare. Shaken she refused to move for a long time, Breathing in deeply she took her time in gaining control of her racing heart. She shifted and turned to look at her friends, finally giving into the nagging curiosity of whether or not she was in yet another dream, but everyone was there. K was in the right place, Nicole, Katie, Jayy, Kirsten, Veela, Leah, Josh, Bekka, Andy and then Nikki. When her eyes fell to Nikki she noticed her eyes open and staring into the blackness. Thinking to speak up and try and start a conversation with her Alex opened her mouth to say something but decided not to. Nikki needed time alone, as did she, she wanted to think more – to figure things out.

As everyone began to stir, slowly waking up as the medicine wore off, they all seemed annoyed, troubled or pained. Angry at the people in the building and at themselves for not succeeding in the escape. They felt sore but couldn't figure out why. Their bodies were stiff and when they tried to walk their limbs cramped up, forcing them to sit down again. By the amount of stiffness Katie guessed they had been out for two or three days. Blinking the blue from her eyes she sighed, _now what?_ The question surfaced in her head without warning. When she tried to answer, only more questions came to mind; _do we wait? Do we try again? _Should_ we try again? Is it even worth it anymore? _A nonstop river of questions poured into her. Unable to answer them herself, Katie turned to her friends. But she stopped herself just, catching the words in her throat; they were probably wondering the same things. And it was early; they might not even be fully awake yet or at least not awake enough to be able to figure out a completely new plan.

"Where's, where's Chris?" Nikki's said in a dazed worried way. She had struggled to prop herself up on her elbows and was now slowly, painstakingly twisting her head in all directions. Her eyes wide and in fear, frantically searching and scrapping at every bit of matter in the room in search of her love.

"Ummm, well, you see they, they people in the building, they…" Nicole began to explain but choked at the end and was unable to complete her statement, trailing off into a murmuring silence; not looking up from her empty hands.

"They took him," Nikki finished for her, "didn't they? It that what you were going to say?! They took him and killed him!" She cried. A shaking convulsion erupted her body, making her scream out from the excruciating pain. But the pain wasn't merely from the cut in her forehead or the soreness of her muscles. This was a different kind of pain, a faulty broken-down suffering that will immobilize you mentally, soon making it impossible for you to do anything but lay in bed or stare hopelessly out a window because doing anything else was to painful. No amount of explanation or reassurance would help her, not anymore.

Her heart is ruined, no matter how many stiches and Band-Aids are rummaged to try and mend it, it will always be torn, it will never be the same. Because there is no true, true way to mend a broken heart. You can put up a force field and shut yourself out to any emotion; never to let yourself feel for another person in the same way again. But it won't make a difference – it won't fix what had already been done. Your heart is like a piece of paper; once you've crumpled, ripped or torn it, it doesn't make a difference how well you flatten it out or tape it, the paper won't be as perfect as it once was. Ever.

Soon Nikki's eyes would become vacant and empty. Her words strung out in a monotone line, not a single emotion cracking into the sound. Nothing left but; one bruised heart, one lost soul and one broken girl, with a disease that only time may heal.

And even then.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Planning 2**

With Nikki understandably not responding or striving to help in a new plan of action, the rest of them remain at a loss for any sufficient ideas. They now comprehend something they hadn't realized before. And for those of them who had grasped the concept they hadn't taken it to heart or spoken up about how foolish they were to not remember such a thing. The fact is; this is not at all a movie or anything like that. In movies – especially Hollywood – the main characters normally survive or at least one of them does. In this situation there is not a single guarantee they will ever make it out alive and though they had briefly had this subject cross through a conversation or their minds they hadn't really thought it through with the severity that it deserved. Now, they had received just a little taste of what could be coming. What was most likely coming. Setting a fine boundary on what they now realized was fantasy verses reality. Because in movies there are little miracles that just happen. While in life you have to create those miracles, no matter how big or how small they really are. They should have known that their plan wouldn't play out as they had meant it to.

In this sense they had failed. Failed their parents, their families and friends back home. Failed their fans, the police investigating the case, their teachers and most of all; they had failed each other. But now they knew, they had learned and they were more than ready to put this into action, their simple lesson with a fatal price had led them into an evolution with what they could think of and hopefully accomplish as a team.

Now came the simple question with a much too complicated answer;_ what's our next plan?_

"What about we flood the place?" Nicole asks hopeful, her voice cheerful like it had been discussing their first escape plan. Her optimism had been a key role in the groups' attitude towards their original plan and now it was needed more than ever.

"How hell would we flood this place?!" Josh exclaims, frustrated. This being the fourth plan that he has shot down – all of which coming from Nicole.

"It's an idea, okay! I'd like to see you try and come up with something." When Josh says nothing Nicole continues – which is nothing but odd for her to do, "I thought so!"

"At least I'm not the one acting like a complete bitch!" Josh erupts, his eyes flaring in anger.

"Oh! I'm the one acting like a bitch!" Nicole gasps.

"Yeah you are!"

"You're the one putting down every fucking plan I come up with! If you've forgotten I was the one who came up with our original plan too!" Nicole fumed, while everyone stood shocked by the curse words that crossed over her lips.

"And that plan turned out _so _great!"

"We could leave the water running. And plug all the drains so it comes into here and floods the room." Jayy suggests splitting Nicole and Josh up and defusing the ticking time bomb that's placed between them.

"But how would we plug the drains?" Leah questions.

"Toilet paper, towels. Anything." Katie explains.

"And explain again how this would help us escape?" Veela, who was sitting on the bed with the purple blanket, sighed as she turned to Nicole.

"I don't know, it was just an idea." Nicole frowned.

"A stupid idea." Josh mumbled.

"What did you just say?!" Nicole whipped around to face him, anger boiling in her eyes and her hands tightly clenched in a fist – so much that you could see her figure nails digging further and further into her palms.

"Okay! That's enough!" K jumped between then holding up her hands to keep them separated. "Can't you guys just stop fighting for just a couple minutes? Just till we can come up with another plan."

"I will if he will." Nicole stated flatly.

"Oh, so it's all on me now!" Josh boomed.

"You're the one who started it anyway!"

"No, you started it with your…" K cut him off, anger increasing in her tone as she screamed over the two bickering team members.

"See! I told you!" Nicole smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh yeah, so what one person's on your side! Big fucking deal!" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Obviously it's a big deal to you." Nicole smirked.

"Why don't you both just shut up!" Andy yelled frustrated.

"Don't talk to Josh like that!" Leah jumped in defensively.

"What! I'm trying to get them to shut up so we can actually escape, and you're taking his side!"

"Well, don't talk to him like that!" Leah protested.

"You mean the way you're talking to Andy?!" Bekka added to the commotion.

"No!"

"You were being kinda mean…" Kirsten trailed off.

"Whoa! Whoa! You're taking her side over your best friend's!" Leah gasped.

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Kirsten fought back.

"It sure sounds like you are!"

"That's 'cause she is! And she's taking mine!" Bekka announced triumphantly.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, jeez!" Kirsten explained backing away, out of the line of firing words to were Alex, Jayy, K and Nikki stood.

On the other side of the fight Nicole, Josh, Katie and Veela were at each other's' throats. Screaming back and forth, throwing insult after insult at one another, and trying to bitch out the other side.

"Hey! Hey! Guys!" When they finally quieted down long enough for K to speak it was a full three minutes later, "Let me rephrase what I said earlier. You _will_ stop fighting. All of you. Or else we'll duck-tape your mouths shut. Got it?" They nodded at K's resolution. "Good. Now, let's get back to planning."

The group sat at the table as a whole, or almost a whole, for the first time since they had been thrown into the room. There old clothes still cladding them with memories and lost hopes. They were simply defeated, nothing more or less, simple, easy, heart-wrenching. Leah sat back in her chair, her head hanging backwards so all she saw was the ceiling. She was still tired, but not from exhaustion, from trying. Trying to find a way out, a way to get back home, to live, to leave. Kirsten sat with her legs brought up to her chest her chin resting in her knees; eyes vacant and staring into oblivion. Alex had her head resting in one of her arms which were laid out in the table, facing sideways and though she could see some people she refused to make eye contact and deliberately stared past them at the empty walls. Bekka had her head down, forehead resting in her arms. Everything was quiet and no one even made a motion to speak. The slow sound of breathing that was barely audible made the silence that filled the room almost unbearable.

"Sitting her won't do anything." Andy said, breaking the glossy white walls of silence that had built up invisibly around each person. Walls so high they didn't seemed climbable, like they would remain that way until lights out. So cold and menacing that no one even dared to try until now. But when no one spoke Andy just continued, "We're thinking about this all wrong anyway. We knew from the start we wouldn't have been able to make it out like that."

"What do mean?" K questioned her eyes intense and trained on Andy.

"I mean, there is no way we'll over power them. We need to think of another strategy."

"Like tricking them." Nicole spoke up. "We could trick them into thinking were in the room when were not."

"Good luck with that, they have cameras on us twenty-four-seven." Jayy pointed out.

"We'll block them." Nicole objected.

"Then it'll be even more obvious."

"Not if we do it now. Or right before they feed us."

"But we don't know when they feed us." Leah brought up.

"We could count. Wait and time it. It may take a few days but…"

"That's exactly it. We don't have a few days. We need a plan that is easy enough were we can pull it off now." Andy stated.

"I got an idea." Alex broke into the conversation, "What if we just retried our plan."

"Are you kidding…" Katie stared at her.

"No, no shhhh! Let me explain. The people are expecting us to come up with a whole new plan. So if we just retry our original they would never suspect it." She explained moving her hands over the table, her head no longer treating her arm as a pillow.

"But once they realize that it's the same plan we'll be screwed." Kirsten joined.

"I wish we could just burn this fucking place to the ground." Bekka exclaimed smacking her head down on the table.

"That's it!" Jayy exclaimed, "A fire!"

"A fire?" Veela blinked, her gaze moving from Bekka – who had lifted her head up at the statement – to Jayy.

"We could create a fire, then the people would have to come in to put it out, and we could escape. Making it look like an accident."

"And how are we going to make the fire?"

Jayy shrugged, "I don't know."

"So fire, flood and retrying our other plan are all out of the question. Any other ideas?" K sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"What about an electrical fire?" Nikki who had said nothing before found her voice. "The speakers must be plugged in somewhere. We could start an electrical fire with the outlet."

"Then the men are just supposed to open the door and let us out, over a tiny fire." Nicole countered.

"No, we'd need to use tissues, papers and anything else that'll burn to get a large fire started. Then they'd come in and with the cover of the smoke we could sneak out." Nikki plainly told, as if she was retelling a story she had practiced a thousand times before.

"The only problem then is making it out past all the guards." Katie smiled; she liked the idea and had no intention of hiding her excitement. The same excitement she had felt when they first tried to escape.

"That's what the smoke it for."

"I meant, like out of the building. 'Cause if there's a fire then wouldn't all the guards come to try and help put it out?" Katie clarified.

"But we kinda know the way now. So it'll be easier." Nikki back fired.

"And this time I think we should stick together." Andy suggested.

"Agreed." K nodded her approval. Alex nodded as well; fully agreeing in the plan and the thought of sticking together. They couldn't risk losing another person even if traveling as a group was louder and slightly more dangerous. Traveling alone had its own risks also: not having enough fire power, not necessarily knowing if everyone is safe, easier for their enemy to pick them off. Since after their first attempt they found that the majority of the hallways led to the large door it would be much easier to escape as a whole group then in separate partners as they had before. With the threats like zombies, ghosts, guards and stupid choices they would be more confident and willing to go if they stuck together. Nikki on the other hand was lackadaisical about the whole second attempt, she felt no need to go or fully participate. So it would be much easier to help her and herd her towards safety as a group then it would be for one or two of them.

The only trouble now was actually coming up with a working plan as before, assigning parts, working out if it will actually be affective, checking supplies, getting supplies, organizing the whole things and making sure everyone knew what they were supposed to do. All that on top of putting the scheme into action. It would be even more exhausting then the last proposal, because now they didn't have forever to prepare, they were short on time and the real problem was that they didn't know how short. It could be weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds. At any moment the men could burst through the door and drag out another member, that person never to be seen again.

By the end of the hour they had discovered a lot: there things were once again returned, piled in the corner of the room; the mirror had not been replaced; neither had the speakers; there was an outlet, and it could be removed though it would be tricky to do so. The letter was still on the table along with the pieces of paper holding clues. Their beds had been remade, exactly the same as before; the cameras had been cleaned off and repositioned; the floors cleaned; the back shelf restocked as well as the bathroom; the men that they had brought down no longer lying on the floor in pain – sadly.

All this information was simple and yet so important to them in their plan. Everything had to be checked, rechecked and checked again. Nothing could go wrong, not this time, not ever again.

By lights out they had formulated a plan. No one knew whether it would work exactly but it was close enough and would only take one more day to work out before they launched their attack once again.

_Plan B:_

- _ Start a fire using the speaker's outlet, tissues and anything else flammable_

- _ Men come in_

- _ We slip out covered by smoke_

- _ Stick together _

- _ Get out of building_

_Supplies Needed:_

- _ Copy of plan_

- _ Copy of supplies_

- _ Food_

- _ Weapons_

- _ Water_

- _ Old clothes_

- _ New clothes_

- _ Back Packs_

- _ Anything else needed_

It all seemed a bit out of reach but the group had no other choice but to try. If this failed for whatever reason they would have to start fresh. Hopefully if it didn't work then the problem would be within the actual room, whether it is starting the fire or the men coming in. The whole thing was so simple or so it seemed, but in reality it was complex and took much more thought and organization then they thought.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Freedom**

The woods that were beyond the building were blanketed in a crisp sheet of snow. The glistening beauty of it made it feel like a winter wonderland. Bare bushes and leafless trees stood out from the white shimmering plush snow with their dark brown color. The invigorating brisk air burned their lungs, but the scorching sensation was welcome, much more pleasurable then the musty stale air that occupied the building; the sensation was satisfying and calming. The smell, that penetrated their nostrils and soaked into them saturating their minds and body with a warming cool, was of fresh pine trees and a wintery mint; it made them dizzy with joy. There was not a single foot step interrupting the perfect layer of snow carpet overlaying the hibernating trees and the old rotting leaves that still remain from the fall. There was no breeze, the still fresh air revitalized the group's nerves and cleared their minds. The white puffs of smoke like air that came from their mouths as they breathed filled their attention for the longest time. The biting cold didn't bother them, for it was a reminder that this was real.

Alex, K, Bekka and Kirsten collapsed into the snow letting the soft crystals create a bed, while Leah and Veela spun, twirling and laughing like they were fairies that learned to fly. They were almost free! Only thing they must accomplish now was making it out of the woods. They picked up their bags realizing that they had forgotten about the building and the danger of being so close to it in all their excitement. Trekking into the woods they made sure to cross back over their own paths to confuse anyone who was following them. No one talked; the precious moment, the feelings of long-awaited delight and having that weight lifted off their shoulders was too spectacular to put into words.

Though their minds still wondered back to what had become of Nikki and Chris they didn't like to over think it. _We lost them, if only they weren't so stupid as to split up in the first place.._. _If only we had made sure Nikki wasn't lagging behind._ Leah thought to herself, _She would be here still. Wouldn't she? _The question came up again and again but there was never a suitable answer that covered all the questions that followed the answer as well as the question itself.

It had been the perfect plan. Everything or almost everything had gone without a problem.

The moment they had explained everything, the moment they had written it down, the moment that each person understood, they acted. Digging out Kirsten's razors, emptying the bathroom and back shelf of all the flammable substances and finally they grabbed anything that might be used to pry open the plug cover to get to the wires hidden behind.

Josh was in charge of forcing off the metal cover using whatever he needed. Though it was screwed into the wall there was a lack of a screwdriver, so at first they tried to use Nikki's scissors to fit into the wedges of the screws and loosen them. After several tries they hadn't budged, only leaving the metal scraped.

"We need something smaller, the scissors are too big to fit into the little holes!" Josh exclaimed over his shoulder. Dropping them to the ground he turned and looked hopefully for something more useful. But everyone just looked at someone else expectantly, only to be disappointed in the end. The next was to try and get the razor in between the wall and the cover; giving them a large enough crack to slip a more durable object in to be able to wrench it off. But this too was ineffectual.

Frustrated the group sank back in disgust at yet another failure. Nikki who was again staring at the wall shifted at this, as if she had sensed the distress in the room, concentrating she went back to the wall. Only this time her eyes weren't empty, they were thoughtful. The rest of them whispered worriedly around her.

"What now, we obviously can't get it open. There's no way we'll start a fire without that." Nicole hissed, anger flaming in her eyes.

"Maybe we could try to make a fire another way, we do have the lights overhead, if someone stood on the table then we could smash the glass and get to the wires behind the bulbs." Veela calmly suggested, even though she was undeniably scared to death. She stood close to Josh, fidgeting – unable to stand still.

"Won't work, pretty sure the glass is like the kind that schools use for the little windows in their doors. You know the basically bullet proof stuff." Leah jumped in motioning with her hands in all directions, enhancing her attempted explanation.

"Do we know that for sure?" Katie queried.

"No, but you would think." Leah pushed.

"It's worth a shot." Veela spoke again.

Balancing on a chair that was set atop the table Andy smashed objects into the glass covering the bulb. Teetering and having to stop every minute or so to catch his balance before returning to try and demolish the shield once more.

But after three tries, using a harder item each time they couldn't break through the substance. Throwing her hands in the air K exclaimed, "Alright, well that rules out the plug socket and the lights. Anyone else got a bright idea to make a fire?" As she counted off the ruined plans she held up a finger, showing two failed attempts.

"What 'bout wood?" Alex asked.

"There's like no wood in here at all! And we need it to be quick." Nicole growled. Her voice rising with each word, "Are you really _that _stupid!?"

"Calm down! Jeez! Your attitude's not helping either!" Bekka blurted out.

"Calm down? Calm down! You want me to calm down in _this_ situation?!"

"No, we need you to calm down, and we need both of you to stop fighting. It's not gunna get us anywhere." Kirsten sighed stepping between the two.

"Gah! I just want to get outa' here! I want to go home!"

"We all do." Jayy flatly observed.

"Fighting won't help." Katie reached out and laced her fingers into Nicole's in a desperate attempt to settle things down.

"You guys are going about this all wrong." Nikki's monotone voice rung into the commotion, silencing the room, "Use the plug, but don't try to pry it open, use the plug from the speaker's wire. Plug it in, but cut the wire first – then dampen the napkins only to make sure the water and acid mix will work if it doesn't then use the plain paper – anyway, use the plugged in half of the wire and the other half of the wire to create a spark to ignite the paper. If that doesn't work you need a new plan."

And so they did exactly that. Since the speakers had surprisingly been replaced along with everything else in the room, it seemed like a simple enough plan.

"Wait so what do we do next?" Leah held the two wires in her hand, being careful not to get one near the other. They had just finished with cutting them and plugged one in.

"We needa' make a spark to light the paper." K reminded. "And why don't we shred the paper first, you know to help it light."

Minutes later they had sparked the shreds into a small fire. Coaxing it into a full inferno was harder than they had thought it to be. Slowing and painstakingly they added more and more paper, blowing into the lapping, lurid flames. Taking turns they enticed the blaze into a more rapidly growing energy.

Within minutes after they were forced into a corner and pressed to the floor from the black caking smoke that completely blacked out the ceiling and blinded the group. Clouds puffed around them, if they didn't get out soon they'd suffocate. Holding onto each other to make sure everyone would make it out the door together they hunkered down against the cool glossy ash covered floor. Sparks of the inferno flew into the air landing everywhere. Still burning they became dangerous and the group had to repeatedly put them out before they could burn someone.

The black cloud choked them and filled their lungs, charring them from the inside out. Not only were their lungs on fire, but their eyes were stinging with such pain that it felt like they were being gouged out with needles.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like years in the hell hole. The heat was excruciating and everyone was coughing uncontrollably. But soon enough the guards barged in. Eyes wide with shock; hoses in hand.

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" Jayy yelled, not too loud but loud enough above the crackle of the fire that was blazing on in front of them; lapping viciously at their hair, clothes and skin threatening to burn them to death. Stumbling to their feet they almost tripped just before making it out the door, almost falling onto one another into a mounding pile that would waste precious time to get out of, but they didn't – catching themselves at the last second. They continued to stumble out the door, the exit only large enough for two to fit through at once.

Just as the last person made it through Nicole slammed the door explaining that it would give them a better chance at escape because the guards would have to take a few extra seconds to get the door open. Then they were charging down the hall full speed, barking out commands and quieting as they heard the footsteps of their enemy racing towards them, ducking into another hall or behind a door to avoid the antagonist.

They knew the fire would be put out any minute and they only had moments left to make it to the exit, to the big metal door that would lead to freedom. This time they didn't look back, didn't stop to think – only to hide.

"Hurry up, their coming!" K hissed behind her ducking into a closet. Nikki was lagging behind, everyone else had just made it inside and only Nikki remained. She didn't quicken her pace, she didn't look up, and she simply walked forward – straight ahead. Nikki had been like this the whole time, slowing them down immensely but it was no man or woman left behind. So it was up to all of them to get her to safety no matter what the risk, yet there were some risks that they just couldn't take. Everything would be better if they could just carry her but the problem there is that she refused to let anyone help. She was heartbroken over losing Chris, and nothing anyone did would help. It was too risky for K to leave the hiding place to go back and drag her into the small room, she was on her own. "Come on! Come on! You don't have much time!"

But it didn't make a difference, Nikki still lagged, still moved slowly. Wouldn't listen to reasoning or anyone; not Leah, not Kirsten or Alex, not K or Nicole, no one. She was ten feet from the room when K saw the black shiny boot of the guard come around the tip of the turn.

"Shit." She whispered. "I'm so sorry Nikki." But Nikki didn't notice, didn't hear K or even care. Closing the door as silently as possible K turned with a sorrowful gaze to her friends.

Leah had looked confusedly at K and at the closed door, but when K shook her head and looked to the floor something deep inside snapped and tears flowed down her cheek uncontrollably. Veela reached over and pulled her in close whispering soothing words into her ear. Andy had his arms wrapped tightly around Bekka, Jayy hugged Kirsten and K held Alex.

They tried not to listen, they tried to block out the blood-curtailing scream but they couldn't. When it was gone they continued to wait for a couple moments, praying that it was all their imagination and that Nikki was still standing outside, walking slowly down the hall. Huddled together in the closet that smelled like chemicals and metal they heard only their own uneasy breathes, this lasted for only a minute.

Opening the door hoping this to be true the group was severely disappointed to find that this was far from the truth, spots of fresh blood dappled to ground; some of Nikki's hair was mixed in. The sight made them want to puke, vile rose in Alex's throat it was acidic and burned her insides. Choking it back down she blinked away the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. They had opened the creaking door only slightly to make sure the coast was clear. When not a soul was in site they charged down the hall as silently as they could manage.

They only slowed the slightest bit, still swallowing the lumps that clogged their throats. Continuing to the exit they reached it in no time, holding their breath as Jayy pressed the red exit button they stared at the silver coruscating metal, willing it to open. They had heard the button click, the little signal that everything should be working and that soon they would be free. Still they worried. As a creaking, shrill sound pierced their ears and light dazzled their vision as the outside world was revealed to them the girls had to suppress a squeal of joy. Without a thought they bolted out of the building.

Now, the azure sky overhead was beautiful, not a single bird tweeted, and not a single animal crossed their path. The only sound was the crunch of leaves and snow underneath their feet. The group's sneakers and soft fabric boots didn't prove to be the best snow shoes and after about an hour their feet were sodden in melted snow and numb from the ice cold. Barley able to feel their hands it was a constant battle against the frozen land and what seemed to be below zero temperatures. Their blankets had proved little warmth as Nicole had predicted but each time they shifted it slightly on their bodies letting in a sliver of the air they knew they would have regretted not bringing them. The biting cold had finally chewed its way down to the bones of their hands and arms. Soon the chattering of their teeth started to hurt their jaws. The joy from the thrill of being free dematerialized from their mind and from their grasp. The group managed to find a small cave in the side of the hill, it was rocky and the gravel and plants surrounding were snow covered, the inside was only slightly warmer then the wintery land outside. They ate bits of food, though some of it was frozen. Alex and K returned with wood for a fire but they weren't able to get even a spark from the damp timber. All of their weapons were useless now, maybe if a wild animal attacked them but they hadn't even seen a squirrel or cardinal since they ventured into the woods. Giving up on a fire they huddled together for warmth. _Before long the sun would set, the temperature would drop and we'll freeze to death; our plan for freedom completely demolished and all our efforts meaningless._ Kirsten thought.

They shared blanket between each other trying to lock in as much heat as possible. Even with this, shivering had taken over most of the groups bodies and there was a constant sound of chattering teeth. Now they began to realize how pitiful their escape had actually been. _How could we have ever thought that we would survive in the woods, in the winter!_ Alex screamed in her mind her lips and lungs too coated in ice to choke out the words. Besides, somewhere deep in her mind she knew it would make no difference as to whether or not she spoke them because it would do nothing to get them out of their situation any faster and would diminish what little flakes of hope they had left.

They slept erratically and when they woke up Nicole wasn't moving. Crystals were formed around her lips and her eyelashes and she was in a fetal position. Katie shook her and got no response, taking off her own jacket she wrapped it around Nicole. The rest of the group quickly followed. Though she was breathing she couldn't move and her breathes were extremely perilously shallow. A chill that was colder than any amount of ice or snow ran through everyone's veins. They were going to lose another friend. Tears pooled in Katie's eyes, this wasn't just a friend to her, this was her girlfriend – her love – but what did it matter now? That wouldn't change anything, no matter how much she loved and cared for Nicole that wouldn't be of any help in finding her a warm place to be and getting her proper medicine and care so she could survive. They were lost, with not a single idea which way would lead them home. There was nothing she or anyone in their little group could do that would change Nicole's fate anymore. They had done all they could and deep down Katie knew that wasn't enough.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and a squirrel ran straight at the group. Shrieking Veela ducked out of the way as an arrow followed the creature. The arrow went right through its throat killing it and pinning the poor thing to the ground. They were speechless and petrified at the sight. A trickle of thick, sticky blood pooled into the snow from the neck of the animal; its eyes vacant and glazed with death.

A tall thin girl stepped out from behind a tree. She was carrying a bow, arrows, and a knife. She looked at the squirrel then at the group and smiled.

"You made it." Confused eyes stared at the mysterious girl; she had white hair, white lips and light blue eyes – they seemed to be ice themselves with only a slight hit of a light baby blue. She was thin but powerful looking, her stance portrayed that she was confident and strong. She wore animal skin and army pants along with black snow boots. Her face was long and slender, making her look older than she probably was.

"What?" Leah said mystified by the girl's outstanding beauty.

"You escaped! My sister and I have been expecting you. Ever since those black vans went into the building, we weren't entirely sure whether or not they were running another experiment. So we sent in Liz to find out and possibly help you escape. But well that's a long story and I'll explain it all once we get back to the cabin." The girl explained, though she looked like ice her voice was soft and welcoming. "I'm Alaska by the way. And I would recommend putting your jackets back on, it's a long hike back." She waved them to follow and when they didn't she walked back and looked at them questioningly.

"Our friend can't move, and her breathing is shallow and not good." Katie said sadly, pointing to the mound of jackets.

"Oh, well if one of you could carry her, my sister and I will treat her back at the cabin."

"I'll get her." Josh said removing and handing out the jackets to their rightful owners then picking the half frozen girl up in his arms and turning back to Alaska. Smiling she grabbed the squirrel removing the arrow with ease and started marching back the way she had come; the group following slowly. They were unsure and confused but cold and tired too. This was the first person they had encountered since their escape and the first animal they had seen. A thin layer of readiness and worry composed an outer blanket of distrust towards the girl. The group had no idea whether she was working for the building or whether they should trust her. With this warning ringing in their mind mixed with the thoughts of warm shelter food and a safe place to rest, they reluctantly followed Alaska deep into the haunting woodland.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – The cabin**

The journey was long and tiring for the already worn out group. They walked and listened to Alaska talk about her last hunting trip and what they were having for dinner. By the time they reached the cabin everyone was nearly about to collapse from exhaustion.

The cabin itself was warm and cozy inside. It smelled of pumpkin pie and cinnamon, there was a fire place at the back of what you could call the living room, and hundreds of candles were placed on just about every surface possible to light up the room, each candle a different color and size, some were so melted down that they looked as if they would burn out at any minute. There were three rooms in the cabin, a bedroom, bathroom and a main room that was two rooms put together; the kitchen and living room.

As soon as you walk in the kitchen is off to your left and if you looked forward you would notice the large painting of an old lady with a black and white gem embedded gold gown, the painting was cracked and obviously extremely old. The fire place being right under it; the red brick exterior of it shinning with the flickering lights from the candles and fire. Over the fire was an iron caldron, black and huge like a witch's. The floor was made of wood and had a large carpet over it right under the quite large couch that was a dark brown. Two chairs were placed on either side of the couch having had the same coloring at one point but now they were chipped and worn from years of use. A coffee table was placed in front of the couch and was a coal black, like the iron caldron. The kitchen was simple and had a table in the middle of it, the counters were made of tile and there was several butcher knives placed on the table.

"I'm back! And guess who I found!" Alaska called into the house hanging up her fur jacket on a large hook like one you would see in a fancy restaurant, except this one was cracking down one side and had numerous stains. She placed the squirrel and two birds on the counter along with a pouch.

Her sister seemed to glide into the room; she had on a long black jacket that could easily be confused as a dress, the hood of the jacket was pulled up over her head. "Who?" She said as she came into the living room but quickly caught herself when she saw the large group of new comers standing in front of her. "Oh how wondrous! They escaped!" She sounded pleasant and truly happy to see they had arrived.

"Yep!" Alaska said triumphantly. "They were nearly frozen to death when I found them." She paused then pointed at Josh; who was still carrying Nicole. "Speaking of which, here, put her down on the couch. I'll grab some extra blankets." Josh rested Nicole on the couch while Alaska grabbed two blankets and placed them over her, then retreated into the kitchen.

"I'm Meredith, Alaska's older sister." The girl with the black dress jacket introduced herself. She pulled off her hood to reveal bright crimson hair; her lips were the exact same shade. Her eyes were a light brown, but were deep and defiantly had hints of red in them. "I'm glad that you were able to make it out alive." She finished, giving the biggest smile. Her voice was like Alaska's except was slightly more thick sounding like a syrup.

"Well, not all of us actually made it. We, we lost two back in the building." K said looking down.

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry!" Meredith covered her mouth and genuinely looked like she was hurt. As if she had known them and was grieving with the same amount of pain as a close friend. She was obviously softer and more motherly than Alaska, but who could blame her; Alaska was childish and more of a mysterious girl, she hid her emotions and didn't show weakness. "Did Alaska tell you about Liz?"

"No", Katie shook her head.

"Well, come, come! Sit and I'll tell you about our dear youngest sister Liz." Meredith exclaimed herding the group further into the cabin. They settled down on the couch and floor like little kids at story time in preschool, Bekka resting Andy's arms, Kirsten huddled into Jayy, Alex and K held hands and Veela and Josh sat on either side of Leah. As they settle in a wave of sleepiness flowed over Bekka, she began to feel weighted and her eyelids drooped. The hike had exhausted her, along with the restless cold night she was barely able to keep her eyes open. Each movement took the greatest of efforts and when she was comfortable in Andy's arms she could hardly keep herself from slipping into sleep. The energy drained from her completely, her muscles weren't able to move no matter how loudly her mind screamed and tried to force them into motion. Bekka stifled a yawn and took a deep breathe forcing as much of her tiredness away as she could. Alaska was in the kitchen butchering their dinner, chopping noises floated over to hover in Bekka's ears as Meredith jumped into the story.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. There used to be four of us living here; me, Alaska, Liz and Grandma. Liz, me and Alaska had been kidnapped like you guys; we got thrown into the building…" Alaska cut her off there leaving the bird she was chopping up on the table and resting her hand on Meredith's shoulder. Blood still visible on her hands and there was a blood soaked towel that she had swung over her right shoulder.

"We were told it was an experiment, and after months of waiting with no sign of rescue we escaped and made it pretty far into the woods; it was around this time of year maybe a bit later into winter but you get the point." She stopped and looked down at Meredith giving her a look that only her sister recognized because Meredith's eyes flashed with realization and turned back to the group continuing the story.

"We almost froze, but thankfully we found this cabin, not thinking anyone owned it we just entered and spent a half hour in it before an old lady came in. She owned the cabin and was surprised to see three girls sitting around the fire eating her soup. Her name was Nina but we called her Grandma. She was a beautiful woman; even for her old age." Meredith paused for a moment closing her eyes as if to draw in the memory of her lost family member, when she opened them they were fixated on the portrait that hung above the fire place. She forced herself to drag her gaze away and focus back on the story at hand. "She took us in and listened to our story telling us her own. She used to work in the building as a maid but when she found out what they were doing in there; she quit. The men working in the building at the time didn't like the idea of her going back into the public in fear she would tell someone. So they built her this cabin and gave her enough food to last her ten years! Mostly soup and other imperishable food but it was good enough for her so she took the offer. About four years ago we came; she was two years into the ten year supply of food at that time. She passed away three years ago." Sadness croaked in Meredith's throat when she said that. Her eyes spread with a blanket of tears and before they fell she turned and blinked them away.

"She taught us everything we know, gave us food, shelter and water. The last thing she told us was to help other people who escape the building like she helped us." Alaska jumped in still standing behind Meredith.

"Anyway, Liz our youngest sister had been the one to first spot your black vans going into the building and went in after them…" Meredith was cut off by Alaska interrupting again.

"Actually, we sent her in if I do recall. It was her idea for the most part though." Alaska said matter-of-factly. Meredith shot her a look of annoyance, "What?!" Alaska exclaimed lifting her arm slightly in the air and shrugging her shoulders.

Sighing Meredith continued, "She never came back, we waited for days and lost hope, and then one day a man walked out of the building, he couldn't see us because we were hidden behind trees, and he was carrying…." Her eyes started to water and she had to pause for a second. "He was carrying Liz's dead body. He threw her into one of the dumpsters. When he left we retrieved her and gave her a proper burial under her favorite apple tree. She used to sit under it and read any chance she had. Out of all of us she was the most loyal and sweet, very determined to do good things and to find good in the world. She was beautiful too; her blue hair was the color of a clear summer sky and her eyes a deep ocean blue with hints of green." Meredith choked up again. Alaska hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"So you see; the point is we're here to help you get out." Alaska explained.

"But we're already out. Out of the building at least and it can't be that hard to get out of the woods." Alex said; a ringing hint of determination coating her words.

"These woods will mess you up. They are dangerous and without us you will die trying to get out. You already almost died once, and I don't want to take any more chances." There was a silence and Alaska went back to preparing dinner. Everyone slumped and as the realization that their "adventure" wasn't over sunk in. Bekka soon fell asleep too tired to stay up any longer, everyone else talked asking Meredith questions about her past life, making sure not to touch on emotional subjects.

"Where'd you go to school?" K asked abruptly.

"I honestly can't remember the name, and I don't think I want to either. If it were up to me I would forget my past completely." Meredith answered; truth and a hint of agony hid behind the sentence.

"Why?" Leah pressed slightly, a thick curiosity spreading in her mind like pudding.

"I hated school, it was torture. We were bullied because of our hair none stop, someone even chopped off part of Alaska's once."

"Yeah and I don't think they're out of the hospital yet." Alaska called into the room jokingly. "I pushed them pretty damn hard down those stairs, and if there is one thing I remember about that school is that they had hard metal stair cases." Laughter enveloped the group – the good spirit was followed by more questions and a good dinner. Shaking Bekka lightly till she finally woke they enjoyed to delicious meal; their first true meal of freedom. They ate, squirrel and bird stew; which wasn't half bad if it was mixed with the right spices. And the group had to admit that Alaska could cook. With their stomachs full they began digging out everything in their back packs. Alaska took the razors, forks, knives and food then stored them neatly in the kitchen while Meredith gathered the water bottles filled with toothpaste and poison dumping them into the garbage.

"What was it like?" Alaska asks abruptly.

"What?" Andy's voice is laced in confusion.

"What was being in the room like? What did they tell you?" Alaska explained further.

"Your story." Meredith clarified.

"We told you ours, now it's your turn."

"Oh," Andy paused, "Well they starved us for a while. And we got weird messages."

"Did anyone bother to grab the letter and the puzzle?" K asks looking at her friends in hope.

"I grabbed them just before the fire got to 'em" Katie said shifting to grab her backpack and retrieve the papers.

"A puzzle?" Meredith looks at them intrigued but confused.

"Yeah, there was this weird wind then a giant black flashing shadow. The papers and stuff on the shelf got blown everywhere and when we went to clean in Bekka found these. And then the note was from the beginning." Katie explains passing the papers to Alaska's out stretched hand.

"Beware of, escape, hope for, love." Alaska read them out load handing each to Meredith one at a time.

"We couldn't figure them out, I mean we might have missed other papers but those are all we have." Katie sighs, a frown skirting her lips.

"We, we never got anything like this. Besides the letter, of course." Meredith breathed as she studied the papers.

"You said a black flashing shadow flew by before you found these, right?" Alaska questioned.

"Yep," Kirsten nodded her head, "It was burry though."

"What do you mean blurry?" Meredith's eyes widened; fear escaping her gaze.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain…." Kirsten trailed off.

"It didn't seem right, like when you close your eyes after staring at a light and you see all those shapes." Jayy jumped in.

"Did you figure out what caused it?"

"We found vents behind the shelf and just figured that one of the cameras had a projector or whatever on it." Veela said, pausing for a second before adding, "I'm just glad it wasn't a ghost."

Leah let out a shiver and shut her eyes. She was terrified of ghosts, even the word sent chills down her spin.

"It doesn't matter anymore, right? The letter and the puzzle, since we escaped." Bekka asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think it does." Alaska placed the papers onto the counter.

"On a different note, I hope you do realize that we'll be putting you to work." Meredith said her voice thick and mother like.

"Ughhh! Work!" Leah exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and flopping backwards where she stayed lying on her back.

"What? Did you really think that we would let you stay here without helping maintain the place?" Meredith's motherly manner started to creep more and more into her voice.

"Well, I was hoping…" Leah trailed off.

Before Meredith could say another word Alaska jumped into the conversation, "Don't worry it will be fun, I'll teach you to hunt and maybe a recipe or two and Meredith will teach you to mend clothes and help in the garden. Have any of you ever hunted?"

The silence in the group suggested the obvious, "Don't worry," Alaska sighed. "We'll start with archery first thing tomorrow."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean shouldn't we start them out with something a little less dangerous. Maybe teach them how to track an animal?" Meredith's motherly instincts kicked in once again.

"Nope! I want to start them with archery, tracking will come after. Besides what the use of knowing how to track but not knowing how to kill?"

"What's the point of knowing how to kill but not how to track!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because then they can defend themselves!"

"Against what exactly!?"

"Animals! The people back in the building!" Alaska shouted, the sister's voices were razed when they remembered the guests.

"Sorry, 'bout fighting in front of you guys." Alaska looked down.

"Me too, I'm just working myself up over this whole thing." Meredith agreed.

"So archery, first thing tomorrow." Alaska chinned up her voice back to normal, eyes sparkling.

"Sure why not." Nicole nodded her head with the rest of the group.

"Well at least that's settled." Meredith smiled, "Are you going to take them all out or should we split them up?"

"I'll take all of them tomorrow, then you can have them to next day. After that I think we should split 'em up."

"I guess that'll work. And how far out are you going to take them? I don't think there ready for such a long hike."

"Not too far. After a week they'll be ready to walk to whole territory." Alaska smiled slightly, "That's when the real fun starts."

"Alright." Looking back at the group the two sisters realized just how tired they were. "I think it's time for bed. Why don't we grab you guys some pillows and blankets."

The group willingly agreed and once the beds were set they huddled together on the floor and fell into sleep. A sleep filled with dreams; some nightmares others filled with happiness. But dreams all the less.


	23. News Paper 3

**News Paper:**

_Investigators and police have found a lead that they believe will aide them in the discovery of the missing teens. The person has recently been brought into custody and is being held till further notice. They plan an interrogation by the of the week. With the addition of having to deal with the man's lawyer the investigators are working as hard as ever to put a dent in the mystery._

_The man who is at age 29 refuses to release his name at this time. Until he is proven either guilty or innocent the public will not have access to this information._

_Furthermore investigators are discovering similar kidnappings. Though they have slight differences the two lead investigators believe that they are connected to the five missing girls and hope to get in contacted with the persons involved with the cases._

_They are praying along with the town that they will pinpoint the girls before it is too late and before the holidays so that the families won't be without their children._


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Investigation; Part 2**

Months of working on the case and still they had found nothing. Suzanne and John were at the end of their time limit before they handed the case over to the FBI. And if it came down to that then they would be demoted or even lose their jobs. They needed a break through desperately but most of the lab information brought up negligible facts and they hadn't been able to extract anything from any of the security cameras outside or inside the store. Ever after re-interrogating the missing teens' friends, classmates, family and teachers they weren't able to pull up anything. The small town technology that was open for them to use was too out of date and incapable of such a large and dead end case to lead them anywhere but in circles. And with a case like this – their jobs and six lives on the line – they couldn't afford to be tricked.

"Suzanne, will you come here a minute?" John called across the office building. It's around 9:00 at night and every other investigator and officer besides one or two security guards had headed home, leaving the office vacant and silent besides the barely audible hum of the computer that Suzanne had running at her desk.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Sliding out of her chair she limped to where John and two other men were standing. Earlier that week she and John had finally got a lead and were in pursuit of the suspect. The man had went to climb a fire escape and Suzanne followed in hopes that she would drive him down to John below – which it worked but with a cost – she was half way down when she caught her calf on a sharp metal piece sticking out of the side railing. When they returned to the office she received stitches and an anti-biotic to stop it from infecting. Though they had brought in the suspect and interrogated the man for a total of three hours they found that he had a full alibi and they were forced to release the only lead they had; though he had provided no evidence or proper information that could help in finding the actual criminal or the victims.

As she made her way steadily towards the men she studied them closely. They seemed to be in high authority though she didn't recognize them. They were broad shouldered and wore pitch black suits with a bright white shirt underneath. Sunglasses hung form one the man's upper jacket pockets, their pants were just as black as their jackets and to tie the outfit together they had on shiny black shoes.

"Don't tell me…" Suzanne said matter-of-factly, "You're here to take over our case. What are you? CIA? FBI?"

"That's classified." The man with brown eyes and a bald head spoke.

"What do you mean classified?! I think that we should know if you're taking our case!" Suzanne's voice became defensive with a hint of complaint.

"We aren't taking your case, Ma'am." The other man who had short army cut brown hair said in a monotone, dull voice.

"Then what are you doing here?" John replied in the same flat tone.

"We have vital information that may or may not affect the case you are investigating."

"Okay. So what is it?"

"That's classified."

"Oh, well just great!" Suzanne threw her arms in the air, "we have been working on this case for months. Now, finally, possibly having a good lead and you tell us that it's classified! It's like being slapped in the face. Why did you even bother coming at all?!" Irritation foiled and flipped in each word she spat out creasing and pushing a tension into the air between her and the officers.

"We came because if it does involve your case then it is an extremely vital point."

"Then why is it classified?" She shrieked in frustration. _If this is really that important then why the fuck aren't they telling us!_ Suzanne thought; her fists clenching and nails digging into her palms. She did this a lot when she was angry – especially when her boss was the source – it kept her from lashing out.

The men didn't answer, instead they simply handed John a card, "Go to our headquarters tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning, if you are late the case becomes ours. Bring the case file and any other information that you have collected or been provided with from other officers or outside sources."

Sighing John agreed while Suzanne said nothing and whipped around fuming with anger. Once the men were out of sight she turned to John, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but if they're going to help with the case…" John's voice trailed off as Suzanne violently tore the card from his hand and stalked to her computer. The click of keys and mouse filled the almost empty office. "What are you doing?"

"I'm researching; I want to see who these guys are. I don't trust them and if they expect us to share our case with them then I want to know everything there is about them."

"Well good luck. I'm going home for the night." John plainly stated reaching for his coat.

"What about the case files, shouldn't we sort them before you go?" She asked not even sparing a glance up from her computer.

"No, I'll come in early tomorrow to sort them out."

"No you won't, and don't even try to deny that I'm right."

"You really are taking this case personally aren't you?" John said stopping only a few feet from her desk. The clicking stopped and she froze.

"You don't have children." Suzanne stated plainly. "You would never understand the pain that those mothers are feeling right now. The thought that the one they love more then themselves is out there, unsafe, possibly dead or forced into trafficking is bad enough. But leaving to others to find them and with the fact that we know just about nothing and are obviously incapable to take on such a huge case is worse than hell. It is worse than being tortured, being raped and stabbed. It is worse than being burned to death. Those mothers are relying on us to find their children." Suzanne paused, "And I'll be damned if I don't take that personally or to heart. And so will you."

"Alright, alright. I get it." John said throwing his hands back in surrender.

"Do you. Do you really understand, or are you just saying that to calm me down."

"I understand, okay? Now look if it will make you happy I'll sort through the file and get everything ready for tomorrow."

"No, just leave. Go home to your little house and safe life. I'll do it myself." She was furious already and she didn't need him bugging her, besides the files would be more organized if she sorted them.

"This isn't just about the case is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The tone of voice that rung in Suzanne's words was harsh and a little surprised.

"You can't tell me you don't remember that night. That case and the stake out." John moved closer slowly sliding his fingers across the surface of the desk until the just touched Suzanne's. She retreated her hand and stood up ignoring the shooting pain in her leg. Moving over to the cabinet that held their current case's files she started to dig through it.

"Like I said, you should leave. Now." Suzanne repeated.

"Come on. You can't possibly tell me you forget it. It was the case with that drug dealer; we were stationed in an old abandon house for a week. I know you remember that. How could you ever forget?" John said moving over to Suzanne who was trying her hardest to block him out. Shock took over her body as she felt his hands wrapping around her waist; one making its way slowly up her shirt the other skirting the rim of her pants. She didn't know what to do, her feet seemed frozen to the ground and her mind was blank. He spun her around and his eyes locked on hers.

A flash back sent her to an old abandon room, brown wooden floor boards splitting and squeaky under her feet. Gear including; microphones, head sets, cameras, computers, a black chair and a plain silver metal fold up table. On the opposite end were two fold up cots, blankets and pillows. Staleness clustered the air, the scents of mold, coffee and pizza mingled with the dust. Water stains and rotted dry wall created the thin boundary between the outside and them. A single window with smudges of dirt and debris let them see the street outside. Then a banging door and she and John came stumbling in. She was drunk and he was buzzed, laughing and giggling. The next thing she remembered was waking up naked with him on top of her, whispering in her ear while his swiftly covered her mouth; _I thought I would give you the pleasure of this moment awake and sober._

She pulled herself from the memory before her mind snapped at the horror of what happened next. They had almost lost that case too, except at the last minute she had been able to pull through and bring down the dealer.

"You can't possibly tell me you forget, because if you do. Well, then I'll just have to make you remember." His voice was mocking and dangerous; his breathe brushing against Suzanne's ear. The whole time his hand working it's filthy way up her shirt more and more, the other no longer skimming her pants but trying to unbutton them. In that split second she threw her fist directly hitting him hard in the jaw. He released and she gathered her bearings when she felt a hard fist strike the side of her face, the throbbing in her cheek as she regained control made her slightly dizzy. She threw a punch but John blocked her grabbing her fist in his hand, quickly thinking she lashed out with her foot; he fell to the ground in a mash up of pain and shock. Sprinting to her desk she retrieved her gun and screamed. "Guards! Guards!"

John was held in prison for the night and the next day taken off the case and sentenced to two months in jail before trial. When Suzanne met up with the two officers at 6 they questioned her as to the whereabouts of John. When she stated he had been taken off the case and was currently in jail she refused to explain why.

"So, what do you have that is so important but classified." Suzanne asked plainly; her voice turning completely business and her face expression telling nothing.

For the next hour the three of them discussed the case and any further actions that would need to be taken with the information they had put together. _I might actually solve this case._ Suzanne thought cheerfully as they set up another meeting time.


	25. News Paper 4

**News Paper:**

_The man who had been the investigators lead suspect in the case of the missing teens had been released from the police station at 5'O-clock yesterday afternoon after being found innocent to the crimes. The interrogation had lasted a total of three hours and with a full alibi no prosecution could be convicted. Still not releasing his name to the public the investigators have been forced to move on and try to track down new suspects._

_With the absence of investigator John Robbics due to sexual harassment against his fellow colleague, it leaves the full weight of the case in the hands of Suzanne Tuscanny, who believes that she will be able to solve the abductions._

_No newly found evidence has been provided to the public but it has become evident that Tuscanny has allied with an unknown investigation corporation. With the new information she claims that the case will be closed and the teens will be safely home within the next year, hopefully by the end of the next three months._

_She has also claimed that she will release as much information to public as possible when the case is closed and the teens are home. Until then we must wait in anticipation for all the answers. Relying on Tuscanny to provide such answers. _

_When the parents of the children had been asked how they felt about getting their children back within a year they said they could only pray for it to be sooner and that with any luck their children will be in their arms and safe within a month._

_Even with the cheerful news there is still little hope that such a miracle will happen. They have yet to find any evidence that they are alive and well, and the whole investigation may turn into even more of a wild goose chase._

_Tuscanny says that though this is true she is happy to announce that the teens are most likely not being forced into trafficking. Settling the nerves of many persons, including the teens' anxious families._


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Training**

Alaska spent the remainder of the week desperately trying to train five members of the group in hunting and gathering. She left six behind to work with Meredith on the farm and in the house. However, each technique and every different surrounding for the girls seemed to be no help at all. Nothing was sticking in their minds, so far they had hiked half the land that Alaska's Grandmother had been granted, skirting the river and then cutting half-way through the territory all the way to the building. The only thing that managed to stay in the girls' minds was how dangerous the river was. With heavy white rapids and sharp, hazardous boulders – some hiding underneath the surface of the blue and white water; others erupting out in full view. They had managed to hike back into the center of the land, about two miles from the building.

"Here comes Leah Upshaw! New contestant in the annual fight to the death. Gunna kill some, umm, some dear tonight!" Leah yelled fooling with one of Alaska's many bow and arrows.

"Shhhh! Be quiet!" Alaska hissed, "You'll scare away all the game."

"Cool story bro, tell it again!" Leah rolled her eyes, not even bothering to lower her voice. She let her bow hang to her side as she made an exaggerated sigh.

"I will tell it again, tonight, while you're starving." Alaska snarled, her words lashing out in puffs of white smoky air.

"Yeah, well, YOLO!"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Kirsten asked coming up behind her.

"Look! If you can't shut up, then we can't hunt! If we can't hunt then we starve." Alaska paused for a while, studying the blank looks on the two girls' faces, "And then we die." She added. Her voice came out in a low growling rasp. Never had she thought it would be this difficult to teach them basic moves. A little target practice would have been simple enough, but no. She had moved onto stance which thankfully three of them got down pretty quickly. _Nothing can ever be easy, can it?_ Alaska grumbled in her mind.

"Whoa, someone's being a grumpy pants." Alex observed as her and Bekka joined the group.

"Gahhhh!" Alaska screamed, her frustration booming amongst the clearing and reaching out into the trees.

"Now whose being loud?!" Leah smirked.

"Shut. Up. Okay!" Turning away from Leah she addressed the other three, "And where were you three?"

"Alex got stuck in a bush and we had to help her out." Bekka explained calmly, the words coming out in a soothing fashion.

"Ahhhhh! This is impossible!" Alaska sighed, laying her head in her hand; she took a deep breath then spoke, "Okay, why don't we just practice actually shooting the bows again. We'll use the trees as targets."

The four girls nodded, shifting the bows in their hands and readying themselves. New energy that had been stolen from their long, cold hike restored with this new promise of practice and improving that could possibly lead them one step closer to making the journey back home.

"Wait, where's Katie?" Alaska scanned the area looking for her missing pupil in the array of snow covered trees and rocks.

"I don't know, I thought she was right behind us." Alex said turning in a complete circle as if to make sure Katie wasn't hiding anywhere.

"Stay here, all of you." Alaska instructed hiking off into the woods.

After twenty minutes of waiting the four girls started to pace the opening, leaving foot prints everywhere. Sighing they sat down. Leah and Bekka rested on an old rotted log, while Alex and Kirsten piled on a rock – realizing that pacing back a fourth would only waste precious energy. For the first time during their little tour of the land they studied the forest; really studied it. The way the sun peeked through the branches more than usual because of the bareness of the trees. The way the snow glistened and coruscated in the dazzling light. The little icicles that dangled off the branches of the trees and bushes, the random stick that shot out of the snow; disturbing the perfect blanket.

After another ten minutes the group started to worry, but these thoughts were quickly diminished when they thought of how well Alaska knew the landscape. They trusted her, after saving their lives and willing to take them in on the spot they had no reason to distrust the girl.

"Where do you think she went?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but do you think she found Katie yet?" Kirsten said, throwing yet another unanswerable question into the chilly winter air. This time no one answered, instead a whole new topic was brought up.

"I wonder what Andy's doing." Bekka stated her voice dripping with passion so much is seemed as if it had just gone swimming – the kind of passion that only belongs to someone in deep love. Which Bekka was neck deep in; too deep to pull herself out on her own.

"I wonder what Veela and Josh are doing." Leah fangirled; resting her elbow on her knees then resting her head in her hands. This causing her to breathe hot air into her numb fingers; she tried to regain some feeling in them as she did so.

"I just hope K is having more fun than us." Alex sighed, hopeful that helping Meredith take care of animals and clean was more interesting than sitting in the middle of the woods freezing your ass off for no good reason other than to wait for Alaska to return with Katie. So you could then spend another hour trying to learn archery with frozen fingers that won't grip the bow or the arrows in the correct way making you look like a complete idiot.

"What kind of fun." Kirsten laughed nudging Alex in the side.

Without warning Alex leaned over and whispered quickly in Kirsten's ear, her words not audible from where Leah and Bekka were sitting. But without even hearing them they could easily guess what it was about because after Kirsten sat in shock then had to cover her mouth with both hands to stop herself from laughing too loud.

"Shut up." She managed to say as she breathed repeatedly into her hands to calm herself.

"Never." Alex said devilishly.

As the conversation began to lapse over into other topics so did the time. Another five, then ten and finally fifteen minutes passed before the girls started to worry. _Alaska should be back by now._ Bekka's mind was swirling with different situations and causes for such a delay. Refusing to believe that Alaska or Katie were no longer with them. That anything had happened were the four of them would be forced to find their own way back to the cabin and have to explain to Meredith who was most likely still recovering from Liz's death that they had somehow found a way to not only have Katie go missing but have Alaska missing or worse, as well.

Just as they started to rise from their seated positions to go searching for the two, the girls heard the sloshing of boots on snow. The crunch and snap of a twig and Katie curse about putting a whole in the side of her pants.

Katie appeared first, then Alaska right behind with a hug white rabbit dangling from the belt around her waist. The others had learned to deal with the sight of dead animals since living with the two sisters. It wasn't an uncommon thing to see left over blood crusted on the cutting board that no one had gotten around to cleaning yet or bones and intestines sloshed in a container that would be cleaned then mashed up for a time when Alaska hadn't been out to hunt or game was running low. Though Meredith quickly explained that most times it was only after a week of this bad hunting that they would then eat the insides, reassuring them that this most likely wouldn't happen and that they shouldn't worry about what is actually going into their meals. Which they never did, because for the most part they had to help Alaska prepare their breakfasts and dinners.

"Sorry for taking so long, I got distracted by some rabbit tracks." Alaska stated, "And good thing I did too, now we'll have something to eat tonight."

She gave a wiry smile then waved at the girls to follow her. Obediently they did. Along the way Alaska told that they would have more practice tomorrow. And that it was getting late for practice and that she had to start cooking as soon as they got home if they wanted to eat before it got dark. On the way the strangest subjects came up, and each girl couldn't figure out how any of the conversations even started. Finally, however, the weird topics were exhausted and a more curious tone set in.

"Did you ever name this place?" Katie queried.

"Nah, our Grandma used to call it something, but I can never remember the name." Alaska answered, not even the slightest tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh…" Katie trailed off.

In a casual way Alaska added on, "If you girls like, you could rename the land. I don't mind and neither will Meredith."

"Really!?" Alex exclaimed wide eyed.

"Sure why not?" Alaska shrugged, smiling.

"What about the love shack." Leah laughed.

"Ummm, within reason. Please." Alaska stifled a laugh at the random suggestion.

When the proposals seemed at no end and with the occasional unseemly name it took the girls the rest of the hike to finally agree on a name. Once they reached the cabin the girls' clothes were soaking and the warm cabin air inside melted the snow that had collected on their heads and shoulders causing the cold water to seep into them even more. When Meredith told them to go and change into dry clothes while her and Alaska got to cooking there was no argument. They headed into the sisters' room to change.

Even after changing the five of them were still shaking uncontrollably – so much that the others had to huddle with them by the fire to try and keep each other warm while their dinner was prepared.

"Layfield?" Meredith questioned, "That's the new name."

"Yeah why not? The girls like it. And it's not like either of us can remember or pronounce what Grandma used to call it." Alaska said, chopping the vegetables and throwing them into the cast iron pot.

"Alright, if that's what they decided on." Meredith sighed.

"Glad you like it. Now help me with the dinner. Like old times." Alaska smiled and handed Meredith a knife. The two sisters worked together in unison. Not bumping into each other and chatting about harvest, weather and game while they prepared the meal for the night, together.

The next day Alaska's promised fell through. She ended up in bed sick, it was a mere cold but Meredith wouldn't let her out of bed. Warning her over and over that even if it was just a cold they didn't wasn't it to turn into a fever. Alaska of course complained and tried to fins an excuse that would be sufficient enough for her sister to allow her to get out of the cabin. Even after pleading about how they would go hungry and how she promised to train the five girls, Meredith wouldn't relent. Her motherly manners in full speed as she said it could wait and that they could manage a day without a dinner.

When Alaska finally looked at herself in the mirror she instantly understood why Meredith was so concerned. Her eyes were watery and swollen; bags hung in large half circles under her them as well. She was pallor then usual and shaking like a leaf being blown in the wind, though she hadn't been allowed outside all day. Scooting herself back in bed she tried to fall into sleep.

However, achieving such a thing was easier said than done. The cracks in the wood let cool air leak in, even with extra blankets that covered every part of her but her head she was freezing. Slowly she was able to sleep; it was fitful and full of horrid nightmares but it was a sleep. When she woke a small bowl of warm tea was resting on the little table besides her bed. Daintily she sipped away at the sweet drink making sure to savor each bit because this was a treat, something that had taken her and Meredith a year to master – it was their mother's remedy.

The group was huddled up in the living room, talking and trying to be as quiet as possible. But every now and then they failed to hold in their laughter and would get scornful looks from Meredith. Soon, seeming to be fed up with the noise, Meredith sent the group out into the snow filled wonderland where they would be able to laugh, talk and do whatever without having to worry about disturbing Alaska. Just before retreating back into the warmth of the cabin Meredith warned them not to wonder off or stay out too late, "There are wolves here at night, if you even think you hear one howling you are to come directly inside. Got it." Her motherly instincts on high alert as she closed the door and got back to cleaning.

"What are we supposed to even do out here?" Nicole complained hugging herself tighter then mumbling something about being freezing.

"It's not _that_ bad out." Veela protested, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

"This coming from miss Canada." Jayy rolled his eyes, as he too tried keep warm.

"Oh shut up." Veela stuck her tongue out.

"Chill out little bunny foo foo." Josh laughed. That's when it started, right then. One of the best nights they would spend in the cabin. With that simple motion and sentence. A teasing joke and laugh. And of course a good sized, freezing cold, wet ball of snow being flung at Veela's face and smashing into the side of her head.

"Ahhh! Oh my God!" Veela shrieked her eyes wide from the shock of the cold hitting her. "You did not just do that!"

"What if I did?" Josh smiled a devilish smile. Leah was already digging her hands into the snow, scooping up a fist full of the pixy dust as Josh finished his sentence. Hurtling the chunk at Josh as hard as she could – seeing this Josh swiftly dodged the incoming ball – sending it straight into Nicole's neck, where it exploded sending bits of it down her shirt.

"Oops!" Leah giggled holding her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing any harder then she already was.

"Oh it's on!" Nicole exclaimed turning and tackling Leah into a large mound of snow.

As the soft cool blanket engulfed her she could have sworn she was screaming and that Nicole was screaming too. But all of this was muffled by the crunching of snowflakes filling her ears. Then, in that moment, something crossed Leah's line of vision. It was her and her cousin underneath warm winter clothes. Snow drifted from the clouds and landed on both of their heads making it seem as if they wore white hats. A mound of snow had formed in Leah's yard and in an ingenious moment they began to dig into the thing. After what felt like forever of hard work, they had just begun to make a dent in the mound. Precisely making sure the tunnel would be large enough for them to fit in but not large enough to cause the whole thing to collapse. Digging for an hour felt like three but they had succeeded in creating their tunnel. Just as they pushed past the last inch of snow and popped out the other end they noticed that it was no longer snowing. The clouds were still a light gray but there were no more white crystals floating down to decorate their world below. Repeatedly crawling through the crawl space she studied their work intensely, each scrape of the snow that showed in such detail along the walls, the sound her coat made as it rubbed against the side and how snowflakes chipped off onto her head with each passage through. She felt a burst of happiness as she studied their accomplishment. Having dug an igloo tunnel without having it collapse over their heads enveloping them in the freezing white snowflakes and possible killing them was exciting to her back then. That had been so long ago, and she doubted that anyone else in her family remembered it.

That is what she thought of as Nicole pushed off her, barely on her feet when a snowball planted itself right on her back. The soft mush scattering and exploding as it came in contact with her jacket, spreading out in all directions and then falling to the ground.

As Leah crawled from her mini crater she realized that the unthinkable had happened. In the hardest of times – when they needed to act most like adults – ever. They group; her friends and probably her new family had resorted back to old childish games. Right before her eyes she witnessed a snowball war break out. Icy chunk after icy chunk was hurtled at one another, it made Leah feel like she was back with her cousin, digging that tunnel under the snow. It made her feel like she was little again. Like nothing that had occurred in the past couple of months actually happened. It seemed as everything was just a giant dream. As though at any moment she would wake up in her warm, cozy bed and go back to her old life. It would be Monday and she would return to school to find her friends all there and alive, not having any recollection of the events. She would describe her dream in excitement and giggles, everyone just staring at her and saying how they wish it would come true, but not realizing that if it were to they would regret ever wishing it. Yet, they had wished for something similar to this to happen; and now it had. She blinked several times seeing if it really were a dream, if she could just wake up in her old life.

But she never did.


	27. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Fantasy; Yes or No?**

The group stood shivering in the door way as Meredith fussed about how they could have found a more productive way to spend their time. She rambled on about how Alaska is sick and she doesn't need eleven more sick people on her shoulders. How stupid it was for them to even think that having a snowball fight – and then tackling each other to the ground where they ended up making snow angels – would be a good idea or use of time. Even so, none of them would trade the past couple hours for the world.

"Lay off them." Alaska croaked as she made her way over to the fire place, with a huge quilt wrapped around her shoulder – the back of its colorful pattern dragging along the ground as she walked.

"What, what are you doing!?" Meredith cried when she turned to see Alaska out of bed, her hands both gripping the sides of her head and tearing at her beautiful red hair.

"I came to sit by the fire. And having them stand there is only going to help them catch a cold." Alaska pointed out calmly. Frustrated Meredith herded the group around the fire then once again turned to her sister.

"Calm down." Alaska voice was muffled and tired sounding; coughing at the end of her brief sentence she sat back in her chair wheezing.

"Why should I!? I have you to take care of, them to watch after, the animals and I need to cook!"

"Like you said before, we can go a day without eating dinner, it's." Leah abruptly cut her off at that statement.

"No we can't." Was all she said.

"You know, you're not helping." Alaska rolled her gaze over to Leah, to give her a deathly stare which Leah ignored.

"And you're not helping to get rid of your cold by being out of bed! So go! Get back in bed before you make yourself worse!" Meredith rushed trying to drag Alaska out of the chair and into the bedroom.

"No."

"No?"

"No. you're not Grandma and you're not Mom. You can't just boss my around. I'm not a little girl anymore. And what's the big deal if I'm out of the room! Maybe I want to talk to them." Alaska said coldly as she gestured to everyone huddled around the fire. Meredith opened her mouth to say something and then closed it without a word. Repeating the motion several times with no words coming out; making her look like a fish. When she proceeded in not speaking Alaska glided back into the center of the living room and sat back into her chair. For the longest time there was a tension in the air that everyone knew would not disperse unless something was said. Yet no one knew what to say.

"You know Alaska." Meredith's words were cracked sounding and tired, "Sometimes you go too far with things." Then she left, receding into the bedroom where she shut the door slowly, making but the simplest click as it fully shut.

"I'll be back." Alaska sighed, getting up with a puff and just before she walked any further added, "She's just a little emotional when it comes to our past life, before we got kidnapped. She'll be fine." Then followed Meredith into the bedroom.

When the door shut the group looked at each other, hurt and wonder registering on each og their faces.

"I, I wonder how my Mom and Dad are taking this." Bekka whispered, she was barely audible above the howling wind outside. It had picked up soon after they had started their snow angels – which were most likely covered with snow by now – forcing them inside and ultimately into the clutches of Meredith's wrath.

"Me too." Alex agreed nodding her head.

"There probably taking it pretty bad, to be honest." Kirsten said softly not looking up from her hands that were just beginning to gain feeling again.

"Well aren't you miss positive." Leah grumbled.

"What! I'm just being honest."

"Kirsten's right, I don't even want to imagine how hard it must be on them. Probably going through hell right now." Alex said, playing with a loose string dangling from her pants.

"Maybe they're looking for us right now. For all we know they could have found the building." Nicole tried to sound hopeful. Even though you could tell she had no hope at all that they had somehow discovered the building and were searching the woods this late at night and in this weather.

"But you read the newspaper thing. They might have stopped looking by now." Leah explained.

"We don't know that for sure." Andy stated, his deep voice ringing in Bekka's ears.

"We don't know if they're in the building either."

"Which means the only thing we can do it hope," Andy pointed out.

"Maybe we should try and get out of the woods ourselves, like we planned originally." Katie suggested, thoughtful and yet skeptical, "Like after we learn to hunt and stuff from Alaska and Meredith."

"That's a possibility."

"I still can't believe this is real." Alex shook her head as her mind ran over their situation. From the kidnapping to the building, from their failed escape to success, and finally reaching where they were now. Spending night after night in the cabin that was built to keep people from talking about the building.

"It seems like a dream, doesn't it?" Jayy agreed.

"More like a nightmare." Alex corrected; still toying with the loose string.

"How long do you think it'll be ," Kirsten asked, her voice coursing with pain and worry, "till we go back?"

"Who knows?" Bekka whispered, shrugging her shoulders and giving a small sigh.

"Soon, I hope." Katie spoke up, though she said it for the whole group to hear she was looking at Nicole as the words moved from her lips into the open air then finally into everyone's ears.

"Well, focusing on all the negative stuff isn't going to help us." Katie announced, she didn't dare show it but she was straining to be cheerful.

"Then what do we talk about?" Leah questioned.

"I don't know something we like about being here?"

"No homework." Alex smiled.

"And teachers." Nicole joined.

"Besides Mrs. Sansom!" Leah announced.

"Yeah, besides her." Kirsten laughed.

"What do you think she would say if she knew what we're doing right now, and who we're doing it with?" Leah asked laughing.

"I don't know," Kirsten breathed, "but we need to tell her when we get back." A smile spread across both the girls' lips as they pictured the scene. Mrs. Sansom had been one of the girls' favorite teachers from eighth grade; they had told her about everything. Made her listen to Veela and Blood on the Dance Floor, even gave her CDs. She had helped the girls come up with new bets as well. When they refocused they began to notice the blank stared from everyone in the group but Alex and Bekka.

"She was our language arts teacher in eighth grade." Leah explained.

"And she knew _all _about our, umm..." Kirsten trailed off, not sure how to phrase it.

"Obsessions." Alex stated plainly.

"Obsession is a strong word." Leah and Kirsten giggled.

"Then what would you call it?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Uhhh…" Kirsten looked at Leah for something, anything to say.

"Very strong passions for certain people, I mean things!" Leah quickly corrected herself.

"Like who?" Veela pressed.

"Can I tell her?" Kirsten questioned, a wild smile creeping across her face.

"No, no, no! Unless I get to tell him." Leah countered.

"You already did." Kirsten said flatly. Annoyance ringing in her tone.

"True." Leah said, "But that's only 'cause you lost a bet."

"Okay! Fine, I won't say anything."

"You better not."

"What else, besides teachers and homework?" Bekka asked ignoring the conversation that just took place.

"The fact that we actually have something to do all day." Nicole suggested.

"What do you mean?" Katie looked at her.

"It's just that I realized how boring our lives were before we got kidnapped." She explained.

"Same with mine, I really didn't do anything all day." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, they were pretty damn boring." Bekka spoke up.

"My life wasn't _that_ boring." Jayy protested.

"Neither was mine." Veela joined in.

"But that's 'cause you guys got to go on tour all the time and stuff like that," Kirsten reasoned.

"And all we do is sit in our rooms or go to school." Nicole added.

Silence.

Everyone just seemed to stare at each other. As the silence continued to drag on Alex started to notice how different her friends looked. They were thinner and their hair was barely ever brushed. Almost always messy and at the moment soaked because of the snow that had melted on top of their heads. Though they had partly managed to keep it at the lengths of their choices or change something they didn't like thanks to Jayy. Something else that was off was that even though they had become thinner they had also gained muscles in their arms and legs.

Alex couldn't confirm this for everyone but she did feel stronger now then she had when they first entered the building. Not only physically but emotionally as well, feeling that if she got through this then she would be able to get through anything she put her mind to. Like she could conquer anything; climbing Mount Everest or even finishing a homework assignment on time.

When she got deeper into these thoughts she realized that not only was it these changes but others that she couldn't quite describe. They had become more trusting of each other. Leah was more comfortable around Veela and Josh. Kirsten had lost her shyness around Jayy. Not to mention how Alex herself was able to talk to K more freely. They had lost a lot but gained so much more in the process.

They had gained friendship from the people they had only been able to dream of before, love for those people (even more than before) and of new people and most of all knowledge that could save lives and change the world.


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Parents**

The day had faded away into night, the parents of the missing teens all gathered together in the police station. In their usual spots waiting out the raging storm that was wreaking havoc on New Jersey. A major white out had left them stranded in the station and with only a backup generator keeping the lights on and the heat working not to mention no way of getting home to their families all of them were on edge. Exhausted and still sad, they were beginning to lose hope for a breakthrough in discovering their precious children. Though none of them had become particularly social with each other they had shared a few words every now and then. But this night was going to be long and with no one else to turn to they were forced to talk.

"What do you think's taking so long?" Mrs. Schmidt questioned looking down at her watch and then scanning the hall way for any sign of someone coming. Police officers had asked them if they wanted anything to eat and several of them had. It had been forty minutes since doing so and there was no sign of anyone.

"I don't know, but this is ridiculous." Mrs. St. Martine – Kirsten's mom – said. Kirsten's parents had divorced when she was younger and her mother had remarried and taken his name. Though she did not make her son or Kirsten change their last names too.

"Probably forgot." Mr. Schmidt – Alex's dad – shrugged sitting back farther in his seat. Alex's parents had also gotten a divorce and her dad had gotten remarried. Alex's stepmom, however, was not amongst the group of parents. Neither was Leah's father, who lived in Arizona or Kirsten's father who lived in Pennsylvania. Both of them had, had to work and couldn't get away that particular night.

"I hope not, I'm hungry." Mrs. Czyewski – Bekka's mom – exclaimed sighing.

"We all are." Mrs. St. Martine said flatly.

"I wonder if their hungry too." Mrs. Schmidt frowned, looking down at the ground and staring into space.

"I hope not," Mrs. Czyewski whispered pitifully.

"You heard Suzanne said. They might be home sooner then we think." Mrs. Upshaw – Leah's mom – tried to lift their spirits.

"If we're lucky," Mr. Schmidt frowned. "But until then there is nothing we can do but sit and wait."

"For all we know they could have found them already and are just waiting out the storm." Mrs. Czyewski stated.

"That's the spirit!" Mrs. Upshaw exclaimed smiling slightly, though her eyes were bleak and tired, bags formed under them and it was beyond obvious she hadn't slept in days.

"I'll be right back." Mrs. St. Martine stood heading down the hall and taking a right towards the bathrooms.

"I don't think staying positive in this kind of situation is the best thing," Mr. Schmidt said.

"Why not? Hope is a very powerful thing." Mr. Czyewski turned towards Alex's dad.

"I just think that if we get our hopes up and they don't find them then we'll be even more hurt. That's all."

"I agree, but I still think we should have a little bit of hope." Mrs. Czyewski nodded.

"Why don't we talk about something happier?" Mrs. Schmidt announced.

"Like what?" Mrs. Upshaw questioned curiously.

"What about the happy times we spent with them?"

"Alright, well who wants to go first?" Mrs. Upshaw turned her head scanning the group waiting for someone to speak.

"Why doesn't Mrs. Schmidt go first since it was her idea." Mrs. Czyewski smiled.

"Oh, I have plenty to tell about Alex." She continued, "She used to get up to get a drink at night and all of a sudden she would trip and fall over nothing! It was the funniest thing."

"My daughter barely gets up; she'll call me just for a drink." Mrs. Upshaw laughs. "And this one time, she was home and I was out doing whatever, so I called her to see if she wanted anything and when she answered the phone she was crying and freaking out. I thought the house was being robbed! But it turned out that it was only because Veela was going to Atlanta, Georgia."

"Veela?" Mrs. Czyewski asked.

"Veela's her favorite singer, she has purple hair and I have to say she isn't that bad." Mrs. Upshaw explained.

The conversation sped on, everyone joining in and laughing. Sharing memories and telling stories. Everything was going perfectly; even with the raging snow storm outside they managed to make an entertaining night out of it. After another half hour their dinners did come; soup, water, toast and assorted jams were all that the station had at hand. The meager meal was just enough to fill their stomachs and quench their thirst.

This had been the first time that they had truly held a conversation with each other since the whole predicament had begun. And they enjoyed every second of it. Making each word and sentence mean something and lifting each other's' spirits.


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Meredith and Alaska; Decisions**

It was long after the group of escapees had fallen asleep; they had been with the sisters for a while now. The two sisters were in their room, crowded in the farthest corner; talking. The door was shut and they spoke in the hushed whispers to conceal the conversation that was taking place.

"We can't keep this from them for much longer." Alaska said worriedly.

"I know, but when would we tell them? Every time we plan to, something changes, what if we never get the chance?" Meredith questioned – fear lacing and twisting its way into her sentence.

"We need to tell them as soon as possible. It must work out; the time is getting closer; I can feel it."

"Want me to tell them? Or do you want to?"

"I'll tell them, I've already planned out how I'm going to anyway. I'll take them hunting tomorrow and tell them then. I just hope it works, we can't afford for it not to." Alaska spoke.

"Alright, and I agree. But we can only hope. They aren't ready for this you know. I wish we could help them; but remember what Grandma said?"

"I know they aren't ready! It's just that we don't have a choice anymore, it's coming and we can't stop that but at least we can prepare." Alaska sighed, "And yes, I remember. How could I ever forget? I really wish it wasn't true though."

"Me too." Silence followed and the sisters made their way into their separate beds. They were tired but they couldn't manage to sleep, their eye lids refused to get heavy; so they laid awake with troubling thoughts.

"Alaska?" Meredith's hushed voice reached across and floated into Alaska's ears. Shifting slightly in her bed Alaska moved to face her sister.

"Yes, Meredith?"

"How do you think they will take it?" Silence claimed them for a minute, thoughts swirled in her mind as Alaska pondered the question recalling her own reaction.

"I don't know. You know those words that they found. I figured them out."

"Go on."

"Beware of love, hope for escape." Alaska's voice chilled the air like frost in the summer. A long deafening pause trailed between the sisters, thick breathing came from the two; as if they were crying.

"They're in love you know, like we were." Meredith forced her voice to remain sing song and motherly though at the end it cracked into a hoarse choke.

"I know," Alaska sighed, "I know."

"How do you plan on telling them?"

"I don't know anymore, I was thinking of doing the same thing that Grandma did to tell us."

"She took us out into the woods, and just said it. Like it was nothing at all, I don't think there you'll be able to do that with them."

Memories bombarded her mind crashing into each other until the created a movie almost. Meredith was the outsider looking in on herself, Liz, Alaska and their Grandma. Sitting on a log with Grandma hovering over them, they listened carefully to each word she said. The day was nice and warm, perfect for hunting and gardening. The birds whistled and flowers bloomed everywhere._ Why does it seem that everything bad happens on the nicest of days? _Meredith asked herself silently sighing.

"Neither do I. I'll have to be subtle about it," Alaska blinked her eyes at her sister in the dark light, becoming slowly adjusted to the darkness.

"But how? And either way it'll break them."

"Exactly, that's just it. But would you rather break them yourself or have them figure it out on their own?" Alaska reasoned.

"In this case, I'd rather break them. Do it gently though."

"Ha, like that's even possible. Their probably go into denial, then start screaming and bitching then they'll..."

"Alaska!" Meredith tried to keep her voice down.

Looking at her sister through the dark Alaska was able to catch a slight glimpse of the sorrow and desperation in her eyes. "Alright, I'll try. But no promises."

"Good. Oh and I'll be making some beef soup tomorrow, you know the one in the big can."

"Okay, so what will we do with the game I catch?"

"You really think you'll catch anything, with having to deal with telling them?" Meredith pressed.

"Maybe not, but I'll try. And don't start it till I get back. Just in case."

"In case of wha..." Meredith trailed off immediately understanding what Alaska was proposing, catching herself she hastily moved on, "Agreed."

"Good night then."

"Good night." Meredith repeated.


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – A riddle**

They spent five months living with the two sisters, by that time it was spring and they were very aware of the dangers in the forest from wild animals to the raging river. They had shared the couch and floor for their stay. Alaska taught them how to hunt and what plants to eat. They visited Liz's grave every now and then where they would sit and Meredith would read a book aloud to them and to Liz. She believed that though Liz was no longer alive her spirit was still lingering and watching them and that she would enjoy hearing the story just as much as she had when she was alive.

They helped cook and keep the cabin clean; it was nice, living with the two sisters. They felt comfortable and had good laughs and fun times. The girls were allowed to barrow clothes and along with Alaska had fun fooling around and experimenting with different outfits, playing dress up almost like they had so many years ago. Back when dolls were in and you could dress up as a princess and still go to "school" or kindergarten.

It was the last day in April; over a year had passed since seeing their families, since they had been abducted. That day Alaska took Alex, Leah, Kirsten, Bekka and Katie out gathering food and hunting. When they were about a half hour walk from the cabin Alaska stopped short turned around and told them to listen carefully. The five girls stood thinking they were in for another hunting lesson.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something that you may not want to believe, but it's a life or death kind of thing. Or in other words it's need to know." Alaska paused and thought for a second, looking into the woods behind the five girls' heads.

Sighing Alaska riddled her statement. "Your friends are not as they seem; they hold a dark secret that could execute you soul and collapse your heart. You must be careful and prudent with the trust you share; don't fall for a masked actor." The power of her deep gaze set an undistinguishable mixture of moods in the air. No one even dared to breathe for a second before she moved her eyes from the girls when a robin fluttered from a bush nearby.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kirsten asked thoughtfully and confused.

"You have till we return to this spot to try and figure it out. We must hunt and besides I think it's better if you figure it out on your own then to drop the weight of your true situation on your shoulders right now." Alaska said making little to no sense to the five girls. She shifted and started to creep into the woods, signaling that it was time to hunt.

Separating they knew they would cover more ground. Kirsten went with Katie, Bekka went with Alex and Leah. Alaska went alone, as she always did. Discussing the riddle proved harder them thought.

"What could it mean?" Katie whispered making sure to keep her voice down so she didn't scare away any potential game.

"I don't know, but it seemed like she's saying we can't trust each other or something." Kirsten continued mimicking Alaska the best she could, "Your friends are not as they seem."

"They hold a dark secret that could execute you soul and collapse your heart."

"You must be careful and prudent with the trust you share."

"Don't fall for a masked actor." Katie finished the riddle with a sigh. "_Soooo, _we're looking for an actor?"

"Someone we can't trust."

"But that makes no sense!" Katie's voice became louder.

"Who can't we trust!?" Kirsten bit her lip her eyebrows creasing in a thoughtful and confused state.

"The people in the building maybe, but why would it matter now. We escaped, we're free." Katie exclaimed in frustration.

"Meredith maybe. But Alaska's her sister, so that still makes no sense."

"You friends are not as they seem." Katie breathed. "Maybe she means one of us, someone we escaped with. Not someone we met after we escaped."

"That's crazy! We can trust every one of our friends!" Kirsten puzzled, "You must be careful and prudent with the trust you share."

"Okay, well let's see. There's Nicole, Bekka, Alex, Leah, Andy, Jayy, K, you, Veela, Josh and me."

"I know we can trust Bekka, Alex and Leah since Alaska told them too."

"What if they told the others as well, we don't go hunting every time you know," Katie pointed out.

"We don't know that though."

"Exactly."

"Gahhhh! This is making no sense!" Kirsten said biting her lip harder to the point where it started to bleed.

"Let's just focus on hunting for now. We can figure the stupid riddle out latter." Katie said shaking her head miserably.

The group returned to the spot within an hour and a half. They had all shot down fresh meat or brought back some fruit or herbs. All though the girls had intensely thought of what Alaska's riddle could possibly refer to they had not been able to come up with a one-hundred percent sure conclusion.

Alaska sat down on a grey-brown rock that had a thick spongy deep green moss growing up one side, the rock was smooth and worn after years of deterioration. "So, did you figure it out?"

"No!" Leah blurted out with frustration. "Why can't you just tell us!?"

Alaska frowned, "Very well. Your friends are not as they seem; they hold a dark secret that could execute you soul and collapse your heart. You must be careful and prudent with the trust you share; don't fall for a masked actor." Another riddled answer.

"That doesn't help! You're just repeating the same thing!"

"Wait, wait. What do you mean they aren't who they say they are?" Alex said taking a step forward.

"Think about it." Alaska stated simply. She got up to walk away but Kirsten stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"We have been thinking about it! And we can't figure it out, okay?! So, if it's really that important then just tell us already!" Slight hostility rang in her voice. Alaska tugged her arm away, stalking off into the bushes; following the path that led back to the cabin. The rest of the group had no choice but to follow as well.


	31. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – The Answer**

Following Alaska the girls tried to discuss the riddle, nothing came up. Each idea shot down but another fact. Annoyance began to creep under Alaska's flesh pestering her from the inside out. Finding that the girls really were clueless – whether they were blinded by love or just to stubborn to admit the obvious – Alaska gave into their pleads, "Fine I'll tell you! Remember when Meredith and I told you about our Grandma, and how she found out what was really going on in the building." The girls nodded confused but curious as to where this was going.

"Well, she told me what they were doing. I couldn't possibly explain it well enough for all of you to understand fully so I'll give you the short version. Your friends back at the cabin are clones, or more specifically androids that have been specially designed to replicate your favorite singers and the people you are crushing on."

"What! You're kidding right? I mean seriously clones and androids are only in movies." Leah laughed at the proposal, but quickly stopped when she saw how serious Alaska actually was.

"Please, tell me you're kidding." Alex's voice came out in a rasping whisper.

"Haven't you noticed _anything_ strange about them?" Alaska pressed. The girls stared at each other for the longest time before Bekka spoke up.

"Andy smokes, and he didn't smoke once since he got thrown into the room. He didn't even go through, whatever it's called when you get taken off a drug or something."

"Withdrawal?" Alaska chipped in helpfully.

"Yeah that. He didn't even ask for one or say anything about craving one."

"Well that's a start. Anything else you can think of?" Alaska pressed.

"Not really," Bekka said thoughtfully, trying to scavenge her mind for anything that she might find of any use. "Just that he didn't smoke."

"That's because if he smoked them the smoke would cause damage to the tubes and wires that he's constructed of. What about Nicole? Do you really think that any human would have been able to pull through after being frozen?"

Katie shook her head, "She can't be an android."

"But she is! How can you not understand! Nicole shouldn't have lived, I'm sorry to say but there is no way, not even with the biggest miracle that she would have pulled through being frozen. Hypothermia would of set in before we even got back to the cabin, frost bite would have damaged her as well, possibly causing her to lose limbs. There is just no way!" Alaska boomed, frustrated at the girls' failure to understand, mad at herself for not telling them earlier. Though she knew it would have resulted in the same conversation she couldn't help but think that telling them earlier would have helped. _Maybe they wouldn't have been so attached. _Alaska told herself, _But they were already in love when they came, even more so now. _The conversation went on in her mind and so did the silence of them girls. _We should of told them the first day they came, exposed those rotten clones for who they are! But what good would that have done? Probably just gotten everyone killed faster._

"Veela and Josh never got their cameras back." Leah's voice jolted her from her regretful thoughts.

"Huh?" Alaska turned to Leah who stood towards her right.

"Well, they said they were recording a new music video and stuff. So they would of had cameras and equipment. They never got anything like that back."

"They gave you your stuff back?" Alaska said hollowly, her eyes distant.

"Yeah, didn't you get yours back?"

"No," Alaska shook her head, "It seems they've made some changes since I was there, possibly for the better too."

Shaking her head to free herself of the thoughts she continued, "Anyway, that could be easily explained. They probably didn't want them to have it back. They can use cameras you know. I'm not saying they aren't clones, I'm just saying that, that has nothing to do with it." Alaska quickly explained.

"True but they gave Nikki back her scissors, gave Kirsten back her razors and gave Alex that ice pack with that poison stuff in it." Leah explained.

"Alright, whatever, that's not the point here." Alaska took a step back blinking twice to clear her mind.

"Then what it the point? That we can't trust the people back at the cabin, the people we love and have trusted for over a year. The people we escaped with. Do you really expect us to take your side over theirs?" Kirsten spoke up her voice defensive.

"No, it's just…" Alaska began.

"Just what!? Are we being too naive or unreasonable trusting them over you?!" Alex joined in, "I'm with Kirsten on this one, you don't really have much evidence."

Sighing Alaska paused for a moment, "Look, Meredith and I didn't tell you the whole story. It wasn't just me and my sisters who were in the room. There were three guys as well; the guys that we had crushes on. They escaped with us and it was Grandma who figured out what they really were. She had spent long enough in the building that she was able to distinguish an android from a human. She taught me, Liz and Meredith to do this as well. Then we had to destroy the three boys, even though they weren't actually real it still was hard, but it was either we killed them or they killed us. That's their job, you see, to gain your trust then kill you when they feel the time is right. If we don't destroy them they will slaughter you. Don't you see your lives are in immanent…" Alaska trailed off as the bushes rustles and footsteps slowly got softer and softer, signaling that someone was running away from them.

"No…" She whispered. "No! Damn it! One of them followed us! We need to move, come on! We need to get back and save Meredith!" Alaska ran off into the woods and the five girls followed trialing close behind. When they reached the cabin everything was silent, dark clouds had begun to form overhead portraying that there was rain to come. It was quite though, not a single bird cheeped, and not a single bee buzzed even though it was only midday.

Entering the cabin the candles were out except for one. The wafting smell of blood hit them like a ton of bricks as they stepped inside. The one candle that was lite shown over Meredith, who was motionless on the floor.

"No!" Alaska wailed, she then whipped around and shoved a pack into Kirsten's hands and told her to split up the supplies amongst themselves.

"Go! Run! Go up to the river and head…." She was cut off abruptly, looking down slowly at her torso she saw the arrow sticking right through her, one of her own; hand crafted for a quick and easy kill, so that it would slide through her prey and slide out with ease. But now, now her own weapon had betrayed her; she was the prey and the arrow had hit its bulls-eye. She gasped and smiled slightly, a tear ran down her cheek as red blood started to spill from her mouth coating her snow white lips.

"Run." She whispered and fell to her knees then onto her side, blood seeping out of her mouth and pooling into her beautiful hair and on the wood floor. Behind her stood Nicole, Jayy, Veela, Josh, K and Andy. K was the one holding the bow. She lowered it and swung it over her shoulder smiling at the sight of Alaska's dead body.

"They were simply getting in the way of the mission." Was all she said. The five girls fled from the cabin and ran as fast as they could. When they stepped into the sunlight it dazzled their eyes, stunning their vision, they were forced to raise their hands to their faces to block out the rays of light peeking through the clouds. Ignoring the lack of vision they continued to flee – dashing as fast as their legs could carry them – helping each other up if they fell. Each pumping muscle; each flex and kick forward felt harder and harder with the immense pain in their throats and hearts. The pain that told them they needed to cry, the pain that told them to slow down. The pain that told them their hearts were broken. Their lungs burned with the effort of breathing, the scrapes, bruises and cuts that painted their skin like they were canvas stung and throbbed every time their feet hit the rocky, leaved covered, dirt ground. When they couldn't run any more they slowed to a stop and looked around. They were just south of the river; it would take only fifteen minutes to reach the river bed, then they would just follow the river as Alaska had instructed. Pausing a moment more they listened for the sound of footsteps behind them, in case their loves their pursuers were behind them.

Opening the pack that Alaska had so forcefully pushed at Kirsten before her death they found five knives and five guns, each gun having three bullets. They studied the fantastic designs that decorated the knives. There was a purple and black one with the moon and stars; the little detailed textures that engraved the moon made it seem as if it were real. The stars sparkled like something out of a movie, the glittering gems that were placed precariously in the dead center of each one were like the heart of them; pumping the coruscating glitter through the rest of the design. The outer rim was black while the inner area; the part that held the moon and stars, was a deep, royal purple.

Another was yellow; it had a smiling sun on it, with other stars surrounding. The sun's waves of fire that extended from every open spot reached across the handle in glistening yellow and orange swirls. It looked like a sea of yellow and orange. The other stars were also yellow, the background was a sparkling frosty white. It looked like a scene from a an old Christmas cartoon, the bright sun reflecting off the snow which sent it sparkling and seeming to be a winter wonderland.

There was a crimson handle as well. The crimson was a snake that was lacing and wrapping around the handle; its mouth was wide open and it seemed to be breathing the blade like fire. Its eyes were blue and it was textured with scales. The blade had symbols and swirls engraved in red writing on it, that made it mysterious and dangerous looking. The blade itself was long and curved, smooth with not a single chip or imperfection. It was as if they had never been used; brand new, right out of the machine.

The next was a heart; a model of a real one with the knife extending outward like it had been pierced. Blood designs flooded the rest of the handle; barely visible stretches of what must be veins reached outward and entangled each other at spots. Blue and bright red the veins seemed to pop out of the handle and as you ran your finger along the design it seemed to have ridges and pumps protruding from the wood that created it. On the silver metal of the blade itself there was a spiking black line, like the ones on heart monitors at hospitals, it reached all the way across the blade on both sides.

The last knife was a blue one. It had white accents of watery rapids like the raging river. Or the churning white cap waves of the ocean. Scattered on the waves were gems of blue, white and light green. The design was the simplest but was stunningly beautiful. They separated the supplies quickly; Bekka took the blue waves, Kirsten took the blood red snake, Alex took the orange and yellow sun, Katie took the pulsing heart and Leah took the purple and black moon. Then, they started their journey towards the river; moving swiftly and as silently as they could. To their dismay when they reached the river bed Andy was waiting.

"Get back!" Bekka said holding up her gun shakily. He laughed at her.

"What are you going to do with that?" Andy asked.

"I'll shoot you if you come any closer."

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you? I thought I was your hero and your friend!" Andy frowned mimicking a look of hurt.

"You're not my hero or my friend," Bekka yelled.

"Don't you remember all those laughs and fun times back in the room, how we hugged each other and talked. I could never forget how much you smiled." His voice was dangerous but deep and alluring.

"That doesn't matter anymore, that's before I found out." Tears started pooling in her and she had too blink several times to stop them from spilling over and running down her cheek, she couldn't look weak; not now. Instinct kicked in as she realized that the only way out of this was to either uncover the fact that he wasn't a clone, which was most likely not the case, or shoot him. The thought of putting a bullet into his precious body made Bekka woozy and sick to the stomach, she had never dreamed of doing this; not in a million years.

"Found out what exactly, love?"

"That you're a killer, an android. You're not the real Andy!"

"But how do you know that? Are you really going to take Alaska's side over mine, she could have easily lied to you. For all you know you could be an android and I could be the human." Andy continued circling Bekka who followed him at gunpoint. "What about your friends? How do you know that they aren't androids and are simply just tricking you?" His comments led not only Bekka but the other girls to think. The girls began to lose trust in each other and pulled out their own guns just in case. Bekka shook her head not wanting to be tricked into believing his words. Slowly Andy moved closer and closer until he was right next to her.

"Get back!" Bekka snarled though she made no motion to move away.

"Why? I want to ask you something, love."

"You're not my love, now shut up!" Bekka wailed her eyes becoming wild and distressed.

"Oh I'm not? How sad. I guess I'll just have to find someone else then."

"What? What are you talking about?" Bekka asked her gun slowly lowering inch by inch.

"Marry me."

"Wha…" Bekka got cut short, in that second Andy closed the distance between them and planted his lips on hers. Sparks exploded and flew behind Bekka's eye lids, even though she never remembered closing them at all. Then, everything changed.

In one menacing movement he grabbed her and hurtled them both into the waters of the raging river. Shock convulsed in Bekka as the ice cold water engulfed her, soaking her clothes and filling her lungs. She tried to scream but when she opened her mouth water rushed in – it tasted of fish and mossy slim. She felt a sharp jabbing pain in her side as the knife she had retrieved sliced into her leg; she had put it in her belt and now she realized how stupid she was to do so. Another object collided with her shoulder, it was blunt and smooth; there was a popping crack that echoed in Bekka's mind along with a shrieking unbearable pain. Letting out more air she screamed.

The last thing she saw was the bright sky blue eyes of her lover and killer; who was still clinging to her. No matter how she flipped the words, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it, no matter how many times she told herself it wasn't true; she did love him, with all her heart and more. In that flash before death that she had awaited the since she got pulled under, which seemed like forever ago, the puzzle that they had found so long ago in their prison made sense; _Beware of love, hope for escape._ But now it was too late. She had no way of warning her friends, or telling anyone. The words stuck in her throat as her life was extracted from her. She got pulled under the white rapids and was gone.

"No! Bekka!" Kirsten ran to the edge of the river searching for her amongst the rocks and rapids like she had done on the first day in the swarming mass of students. Only this time Bekka never appeared.


	32. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Liz, back in time**

It was like any other early spring day; sunny and beautiful, the birds were singing and the air was crisp with the smell of new life. Liz twirled and twisted under the trees that had just begun sprouting new leaves. The lack of cover from the sun let light peek through the gaps in branches even more, making it seem like a fairy tale forest. Bees buzzed and caterpillars munched on leaves. Everything was nice and calm till she realized were she was. Looking up Liz noticed the big cinderblock building with the gigantic metal door that her and her sisters had once worked so hard escaping from. She watched the building for a while, mostly out of curiosity and wonder but soon became bored with the lack of movement.

Thoughts drifted back to when they had been crammed into the place, a large room with six separate beds though they only really used three of them. The back shelf containing odd materials that they had never really used. Only the markers came in handy when they got bored and decided to spend their time drawing all over the walls, from rainbows and unicorns to the forest and houses. They drew anything that came to mind, whenever it came to mind. The meals of soup, cereal, toast, butter, meats and fruit that they received three times a day weren't the worst, though now it had been years she could still taste some of the food on her tongue. Her mouth became dry and her heart rate quickened when she heard voices and a rumbling from the overgrown path that led away from the building's garage.

That was when she saw them; the huge black vans driving up the dirt road that had become over grown from lack of maintenance. The black vans drove into the building and she knew exactly what was happening; a new experiment was about to begin.

She watched and counted as they removed the people from the cars. _One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six._ She paused, _Six unlucky souls._ A frown overcame her at the thought of others suffering through the same painful fate as her.

Running full speed back to the cabin she explained everything to her two sisters; Meredith and Alaska. Then she suggested something crazy; she wanted to sneak into the building and help the people trapped escape. Her sisters were skeptical at first but Liz reassured them that she could do it and they finally agreed. They told her to wait two days so that things in the building would settle down. For those two days she was restless and busy planning her attack out. She knew the risks and that the chance of her surviving was low but she couldn't help but get her grandma's last request out of her mind. _Help those who are stuck in the building as I have helped you._

Just before she left they warned her to be careful and she nodded. Running expeditiously and silently to the building that she had spent months of her life in, being captivated by a fake android lover, only to have to escape and have her heart wrenched from her as she killed her false love. As the wind washed over her face and her legs burned underneath her she realized that she wasn't doing this just because of what grandma had said but because she couldn't let what happened to her happen to anyone else. Unknowingly she stepped closer and closer to her fate. But she would die with pride and dignity, like a war hero. She truly had always dreamed of being remembered as someone great, who had helped others even at the risk or death of her life. Those were her last moments of freedom before she reentered the building that builds up hope and dreams only to crush them and burn them into oblivion. The last moments of her life.

The wind and forest smells whirled around her in a tornado, the sweet aromas filled her nostrils and gave her new energy to push forward; to run faster and with less fear of what was to come. Her deep azure blue hair whipped and twirled behind her sending gleaming streaks of the blue color through the green leaves and the brownish, black bark covering the trees. Liz never did understand why the bark of the trees was crusted and crackling, she always thought it made the tree more vulnerable and damage prone. The chips and deep gashing cracks that gave the bark its rough and scratchy texture did make it easier for her to climb because of the friction it created; but still, the cracks let in harmful bugs and the bits of it flake away revealing the soft yellowish, off white color of the wood underneath.

Whenever she thought of this she remembered the days when she had been harassed in school; kids throwing insult after insult at her, the heartless comments left her own crusty protecting exterior, that covered her heart and soul, cracked and chipped letting those poisonous words crawl and squirm their way in, eating her alive.

Skidding to a stop just at the edge of the tree line before the building she couldn't help but creep as near as she dared in order to study and try to remember how they had escaped. A shocking and heart-wrenching vision over took her when her eyes finally and regretfully rested on the large metal door.

She saw her and her sisters, running out of the building with the androids that they had believed to be in love with at the time. She closed her eyes as each sense kicked in, the smells that surrounded her and how new and odd they seemed to her after spending so long in the malodorous room and the over whelming feeling of joy and exhilaration. She could feel and remember it all; the way her androids black hair gleamed in the sun; the feeling of his lips on hers; the sound of his laugh and her shriek as he picked her up and spun her in circles. The happiness in her sisters' voices as they too shared the special moment with their own fake lovers, this was the worst of all thoughts; it sent a wave of immense sorrow raging through Liz.

Opening her eyes in a rush she breathed out, _It's over, _she comforted herself, _It's in the past now, they are gone, they can't hurt you anymore. _Liz repeated the statement over and over trying to force herself to believe it, but no matter how many times she did she couldn't trick her mind into agreeing. _They can hurt me though, _he_ is hurting me now. But that's only because I am letting him. I must not let him._ Liz told herself forcefully, anger lacing in her internal voice; it bubbled inside her and she had to bite her lip – it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming and yelling, which would blow her cover.

She took a few steps out into the open; _this is it_, she told herself as she looked up at the metal and cinderblock nightmare. _This is it._


	33. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Trust issues**

Alex pulled Kirsten from the river's edge; tears were streaking down both of their faces and dropping to the ground like rain. They had lost yet another friend. The roar from the raging waters blasted and seemed to get louder as if it was a hungry animal screaming for more blood, for another soul to consume and drown in its murky depths.

"We have to go after her!" Kirsten said blindly. "We need to save her."

"We can't! She's gone… She's gone." Alex imparted, the last part coming out in a teary whispering plead.

Kirsten saddening pushed Alex away and pointed her gun at Alex. "How do I know you're not a clone and we can save her, but you're just saying that to make sure she doesn't survive?!"

"And how do I know you're not a clone and this is all just an act?!" Alex retaliated by pointing her own gun back at Kirsten.

"Whoa, whoa! Come on guys! Look at what this is doing to us!" Leah said getting in between the two.

"What about you. You could be a clone!" Katie said pointing the gun at Leah.

"What! Pssht. Am I not trying to stop these two from killing each other?!" Leah said baffled by Katie's reaction.

"Okay, okay why don't we just split up since working as a team obviously isn't going to work if I don't trust Leah and these two are holding each other at gunpoint the whole time." Katie suggested.

"But remember what happened last time we split up. We lost Nikki and Chris." Alex said.

"But how do we know they weren't both clones themselves and had remained in the building on purpose?" The thought sunk into everyone's head and they finally agreed.

"Alright, alright, so who is going with who?" Kirsten asked.

"Leah why don't you go with Alex, so we can split them up." Katie said motioning towards Alex and Kirsten who still hadn't put their weapons away. "And I'll go with Kirsten."

"Alright, but aren't we all heading in the same direction, I mean Alaska did tell us to follow the river." Leah pointed out.

"True, but she never said which way." Kirsten pointed out; biting her lip as she thought.

"What about a road?" Alex asked.

"Do you see a road around here!" Katie exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and spinning to encompass the area in which they were standing.

"No, not here. But by the building. There has to be some kind of road leading to the building. I mean Meredith and Alaska told us that Liz saw the vans coming in right? So there must be a road." Alex explained.

"And do you realize how risky it is to go back into the woods and even remotely near that building?" Leah asked stunned.

"It's our only shot and besides, that way we don't necessarily have to stay together." Alex said.

"This is stupid." Katie stated.

"What is?" Alex asked turning her attention to Katie.

"Look, did that Andy clone really get that deep into our heads and did Bekka's death mess us up that much that we can no longer trust each other."

The girls looked at the ground, guilt and realization slipping into them as Katie continued to speak, "Leah I'm sorry about what I said. I know you're not a clone. It's just that what Andy said did seem rational for a second and then with Kirsten and Alex freaking out. I guess it just felt right, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I know I shouldn't blame you for her death." Kirsten said facing Alex and putting her gun away.

"Me too, but I still think it's safer to split up. Not because of not trusting you guys, but because two people walking through the woods together is less loud then four." Alex added.

"You have a point there." Katie agreed.

Then the group of four split into groups of two said their farewells and hiked into the woods in different directions. They would meet up once again outside the big metal door that had aided them in their escape. After that, they would search the perimeter of the building for a road that would potentially lead them to safety and out of the woods. Their hopes ran high, while their hearts still remained broken.

A pain that couldn't be described. They refused to cry any more though. Even with Bekka's death they knew that they had no choice but to stay strong until the end. Until they could break down, crying not tears of sadness but tears of joy because they were free. They would not cry till they could see their families once again and tell their story to the world. So that not one other person would have to go through what they did. So that not one other person would have to deal with a heart break in this way and watch their friends dye before their very eyes and not be able to do anything but watch helplessly, pleading for mercy and turning against one another in blind furry. No one deserved this and they needed to put a final stop the building and to the monstrous people inside.


	34. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Nikki and Chris**

Her fears had collapsed together and pushed themselves into reality. Squeezing past the thin line between sanity and insanity they found their evil way into Nikki's life, destroying everything they touched. Her eyelids were heavy and she had to use every ounce of energy she could muster to force them to open and let her eyes take in her surrounding world. Wishing for this all to be a dream she took in a quick sharp breath when she scanned the room. A cool but burning feeling slithered up her spin and stopped at the back of her neck making speckles of sweat spark up on her skin. Blinking to make sure it wasn't a hallucination she could feel a panic rising in her throat; the overwhelming urge to scream for help pulsated through her veins. Nikki bit her tongue, it was all she could do to stop herself from it.

Trying to move she felt a hard object restrict her arms and legs. Shift again – harder this time – she could tell that she was strapped to the bed. That's when she noticed it wasn't one of the place's usual beds, this one was cold and metallic her head resting on a thin paper like substance that she couldn't move her head enough to see. Everything started to come back to her; the failure to escape the first time blasted into her mind.

Chris and her had been huddled in the closet, breathing in fumes of chemicals and cleaning products when guards passed by. There was nothing big enough in the small space to hide behind, nothing to use as a weapon or for cover. They were sitting ducks, no were to go, nothing to protect themselves against the gun barring guards that were sure to barge through the door at any second. Her heart had been beating so badly it hurt, but Chris was there and it settled her to think that if they did die right then and there it wouldn't be so bad. When the footsteps of the men stopped she could have sworn her heart stopped and she could feel Chris tense besides her. Silence so complete that her ears began to ring settled over their world, such silence that she wished for more footsteps to break it, for the guards to talk; anything. Even if that sound meant death she wished for it to pierce the air, the quiet was too much, so unknowing and incomplete in her ears. Her brain swirled in her head making her dizzy. Swiftly Chris shifted over closer to Nikki's side, whispering in her ear too low and fast for her to exactly catch, yet it was a sound and that gave her comfort. But the next thing she felt was his warm soft lips on hers, they moved together in harmony. For so long she had dreamed of this, and now it had come true. Chris and her together at last. Even in this situation she felt that she wouldn't give up this moment for anything, not one single thing could be as precious as this.

Closing her eyes tighter she felt Chris reach and take her hand as the peaking light came slowly at first then swung full speed into her face. Their lips were broken apart from each other, the yelling of the men was loud and she couldn't remember anything that they had said, the last feeling was a blunt object striking her against her skull and as she collapsed to the ground she could see Chris trying to reach her. After that everything had gone black – pitch black. Not a sound, not a dream; nothing.

Now she had been captured yet again, only this time she wasn't back in the room. The walls white and blank except for two doors and a bright like overhead. Tubes and wires were strapped and plugged into her everywhere. The machines that they were hooked to were out of sight and she didn't have the energy to twist her head behind her to see them. The buzzing, clicking and beeping noises were enough. She wasn't with her friends. She wasn't home with her family. She hadn't escaped, she knew that at least. And regretted not listening to her friends, knowing deep down that if only she had hurried up, ran or walked faster she wouldn't be in this mess. But no, she had been depressed over losing Chris and had barely any control over her limbs to move any faster, Nikki had contained less energy then, than she did now. Something in her snapped, remembering what a mistake that had been constructed. This mistake she had no way of taking back, not a single course could be taken to walk back in time and change this. There was nothing she could do but remain and sit in this horrid place not knowing where she was or what was going to happen to her. Sadly Nikki could imagine just about anything and it all ended in her death. Something she feared very much. She started to go through a mental check list of the places she knew she wasn't that way she would know where she had been taken before she's slaughtered.

After a couple minutes of just lying there trying to figure out where she could possibly be footsteps started to come towards her. They weren't quick or slow, they seemed casual and nonchalant. Like a doctor coming to check up on a patient. Shuddering she remembered back to her surgery and how much she disliked hospitals. Taking in a deep slow breath she held it till the mystery person entered the room. Hoping for a police officer or her friends. Hoping; praying; wishing.

The person who entered was the most unexpected. Someone who had disappeared from her life and whom she thought she'd never meet again. It wasn't one of the guards, a police officer or her parents. It was the dead boy; the boy of her dreams, her love. It was Chris.


	35. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Back in time; Liz's funeral**

The warm summer day brought new life and a welcome sunshine, this was the day that Liz's funeral was held on. Liz had always loved summer days and this would have been the perfect day for her to read under that old tree. The birds sang and swooped above; gliding through the sky with ease and grace, their feathers painting the wind with shining reflected gleams of color – the sunlight peeking through their feathers ever so slightly. The whistling notes that they harmonized were simple and yet complexity strung each note sung; possibly because they were all singing at once. But it seemed to create a perfect melody – as though it had been all planned out and practiced for months on end to finally come up with this musical symphony of sounds. Wild roses and tulips blossomed all over the forest floor, creating a kind of pathway leading to the field that held Liz's favorite tree.

Alaska could remember back to when Liz was younger – back before the three of them had been captured – they would braid the wondrously colored flowers in her hair; then she would dance around in their mother's garden and sing out to the birds in her sweet and delicate voice. She had a gift that others refused to acknowledge because they were considered "creeps" due to their hair and how it naturally grew in shades of blue, red and white. The other classmates at their school refused to listen to Liz when she sang during music, plugging their ears and talking loudly, even when the teacher hushed them. Liz was brave and strong – they all were, they had to be – she never showed her discomfort from the teasing in public, instead she would run home and lock her bedroom door. There she would lie on her bed and silently cry for an hour or so, then reappear looking and acting like nothing had ever happened. Alaska hated the people in their old town for this; thankfully their mother would bake cookies and pick extra flowers or take them on long walks in the woods as often as possible to try and escape the world or make the girls feel better.

On Friday nights they would crowd in the living room with popcorn, fruit, cookies, candy and anything else they felt like having, then they would pick out a movie and huddle on the couch. Those were some of Liz's favorite nights, Alaska could say the same; she missed them.

The sweet memory sent a bitter reminder that even the smallest things in life have the biggest impacts on you. From a simple book you could read for school, to a night spent out with your friends or family; enjoying the time you have to live and embracing the fact that you need to learn to live in the moment. Because that is all there is, every second passing is the last second you will ever be this young, each second passing is another opportunity, to do anything, just slipping through your fingers. Gone in less time than it takes for you to blink; for a lightning strike to hit the earth; but not gone fast enough for you to simply miss that opportunity without a realization is was there. The sad part is that sometimes you don't realize and it has passed, gone like the wind, and you can't _ever _get it back. Then regret and guilt start to fill you and you become saddened by your missed opportunity, but at the same time you learn a valuable lesson that can only be explained once experienced from the heart and soul of that individual person. For each lesson and each individual is just that; and individual like no other, someone that can never be replaced by another because it's the experiences and thoughts of that person that make them who they are, and no one – not one other being – has the same exact experiences as another.

These thoughts collide in Alaska's mind only to bring up yet another memory that hurts worse than a stake in the chest, then being stabbed a hundred times then stitched back up to only be stabbed again and again. This memory is the last moments of life that their mother struggled to grip to but lost hold, her grasp was faltered and she plunged into the depths of a merciless death. It was after the last flower in their mother's garden had died that they were kidnapped. The girls had tried extensively hard to keep their mother's garden alive till the end of summer, but none of them had that magic touch that their gentle mother did. Each day another two or three plants, flowers or vegetables would succumb, the perishable consequences that were faced because the girls didn't have green thumbs.

It was after that last flower died that Liz had ran into the woods bordering their yard, naturally Meredith and Alaska chased after their younger sister and that was when the girls ceiled their fate. That was when they were captured and thrown into this whirlwind life with roads that twist and break behind you, giving you no way of returning. Only for Liz; she had reached the end of her crumbling and cracked road, fallen of the cliff and joined their mother.

It was time to give her a proper funeral and commemorate the beautiful, loving and brave girl that once walked with them. Now, she would dance and coruscate amongst the stars. Shining down upon her sisters in the night sky, millions of miles away but seeming to close. Her blue hair blowing in the wind as her free spirit roams as it pleases. The thoughts of this were what kept the memory of her alive. These thoughts are what's keeping the sisters strong and able to go on. Because no matter what happens; life goes on.

Continuing to hike through the underbrush Alaska fought back the tears and the scream that so desperately wanted to be let out. The scream of pain, of agony and regret, the scream that said _I'm Sorry Liz. _Because deep down Alaska felt as if it were her fault that this had happened. If she hadn't agreed to let her sister go, if she had gone in after her, _maybe, just maybe you'd be alive._ She tortured herself with this thought, careful to stay in front of Meredith – who was caring Liz's body, which they had gingerly wrapped in hand sewn blankets. They wanted Liz to have a proper coffin but they had no time to construct such a thing, _besides we don't even know how to make one,_ Alaska reminded herself drearily, her head hanging down. Though they had braided Liz's hair and tentatively embellished the blue stands with wildly colored flowers one last time, something seemed amiss; out of place. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as a breeze as gentle as a new born bunny brushed subtly against her skin, ever so slightly ruffling her hair and caring a faint, muted whisper; _Stay strong, I love you._ A forgiving low tone that rang _Liz_ deep in Alaska's mind and heart. She turned back to Meredith who had stopped behind her; their eyes met and a spark of knowledge pulsed in between them, a hazy, wiry smile folded against Meredith's cheek. Dizzy from the fact they both noticed the phenomenon they had to pause for a moment more.

The sisters hadn't spoken the whole journey to the tree, passing facial expressions or arm movements were their only communication. Until they reached the field were they had early dug a grave did they speak.

"Alaska?" Meredith spoke; her voice was low and defeated. The rustle of the leaves above almost diminished the sound completely.

"Yes?"

"I don't remember exactly what you're supposed to do. At a funeral I mean. Do you?" Meredith was sad and nervous; she wanted to give her sister the most loving and formal memorial possible; to try and preserve her reminiscence.

"No, not exactly, and I don't think it will make much of a difference if it's done exactly like we did for mom or not. We already have one big difference so a few more won't matter." Alaska knew deep down it would; to both of them. But what could they do, they could barely remember their own mother's funeral. Both of them had tried to block out and forget the memory because of the amount of pain behind it. But no matter how hard she tried the memory was still there; they had worn all black dresses, not one bit of color besides their hair. But even that they had to hide, putting it up in a bun and then wearing a black hat; their mother's mom had forced them to be quiet, saying, _If you loved your mother then you'll keep you mouths shut, _so they did, they remained silent the whole time. Tears nonstop flowing from their eyes; holding each other and trying to stay strong. She could remember the hot church that they were crowded in with other relatives, the sticky feeling and the sweat that mixed with their tears that pooled on the floor and soaked their dresses. Alaska remembered the disappointment in their aunt's eyes and though she never found out why she couldn't help but feel bad for disappointing her aunt.

The smell of other people sweating, salty tears, old lady perfume, cologne, flowers and a musky dust smell whisked its way into their noises. The hard wooden seats and the monotone that the priest spoke in made it feel even more stuffy and claustrophobic in the building.

"Alaska! Alaska did you hear me?" Meredith's voice snapped and broke the thoughts driving them out of Alaska's head. Blinking twice Alaska shook her head in confusion at her sister.

"I said, I care, and I was wondering if you could help me lower her into her…." Meredith cut off the last piece not wanting to say the word. She didn't want to believe her sister was truly gone.

"Of course." Alaska uttered striding over to Meredith – who stood by the grave, a pile of brown and black earth mounded next to it with two shovels sticking out the top. Alaska climbed into the ditch and turned holding out her arms as her sister kneeled, lowering Liz's lifeless and limp body. Once they had placed her rightfully and perfectly in her knew resting place they weren't entirely sure what to do.

"Maybe we should say a few words?" Meredith thoughtfully suggested.

"I remember the priest having us sing a song or was it two?" Alaska recalled.

"Alright, well should we sing or talk first?"

"I don't know, I guess talk. Save Liz's favorite for last." A weak smile tried to tug on Alaska's lips but it was no use.

"Okay, I'll go first." Taking a deep, calming breath Meredith began to speak. "Liz, we miss you. But you probably already know that. I just hope were ever you are you're happy and free. Free from the pain and struggles and that you may read, sing and dance as you please. I can't thank you enough for teaching me so much about life, about how to see the positive side of things and push the pain to the back of my mind."

Cutting in Alaska swiftly added, "For teaching us to be strong and to not care what others say. For being there to lift our spirits. You deserve the best amongst the stars; I'll be looking for you every night. And I believe that you will be the brightest of them all."

"I wish for you nothing but peace," Meredith continued, "You have the right to a wondrous and hurt free after life, I hope you say hi to mom for us. And I hope to meet you once again in my dreams and when I too follow in your footsteps."

"I'm not entirely sure how we'll move on without your singing, which has to be one of the biggest things that I'll miss. And now we lay you down to sleep. Good night our lovely sister, sweet dreams and may you rest in peace." Alaska finished off the speech and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Now we sing?" Meredith questioned.

"Now we sing." Alaska repeated, and they did, they sang two songs.

"Hush-a-bye dear, please don't cry, soon you'll grow your wings and fly. Drifting from this, this place of harm, you'll find your way, guided by a star. Blossoming flower, grow your petals, colors of the rainbow shining so bright. Rock-a-bye baby, close your eyes, when they open the sun will arise, and with this lullaby I whisper, it'll be alright." The notes filled the air mixing with the birds and the rustle of trees. It had been an old little song that their mother would sing them to sleep with. Each word promising a new beginning, a fresh start and better tomorrow – even if none of those things ever came. They believed their mother when she said this and wanted nothing more then to prove her right. That they did have bright futures filled with potential. Never imagining that this would be there bright and shining destiny; to sing there lovely sister to rest under her favorite tree. When the ceremony was completed they slowly refilled the grave with dirt and placed a large stone and flowers to mark the place. After they sat around the grave and read to Liz, a story of dragons and knights – her favorite.


	36. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Nightmare**

Katie and Kirsten

The two hiked for an hour and even though they had split up from Leah and Alex they were still close enough to them that they would be able to hear if they got attacked or not. The forest seemed calm but held a haunting menacing presence and an eerie feeling hung in the air. Keeping their guns at hand they walked slowly, pausing at every crunch of a leaf that wasn't caused by their own feet. The sky overhead was now completely covered in a thick layer of dark clouds that were ready to drop their torrent of rainfall onto the woodland below. The deluge of water would only make it harder for the escape, both of them silently hoped for the clouds to pass without a drop. The animals that are normally out collecting food were nowhere to be seen; hiding in the trees and in their burrows. A blast of wind rattled the branches overhead and lashed the girls' hair in their faces. The cooling wind continued to blow for the longest time, causing the girls to have to turn into it so their hair would stop blowing in their faces. A leaf whipped into Katie's face, making her lose her vision for a couple of crucial moments and then it happened.

Jayy and Nicole jumped them. Barreling into the two of them, they were driven onto the ground with a hefty force. The girls' guns went flying with the amount of strength from the tackles. Rolling on the ground over and over; trying to pin the other down. Fallen leaves, moss, mud, and twigs getting tangled in their hair and stuck to their bodies. Katie had kicked Nicole off and was crawling towards her gun which had struck against a tree and was lying at the roots. Before she was able to reach it Nicole struck her in the side with such force that it sent Katie flying in the opposite direction.

Katie staggered to her feet a bit unbalanced but breathing. The force of the kick must have broken one of her ribs because there was a sharp, excruciating pang in her side as she stood up. Dazed she had to blink and steady herself against a tree, but it wasn't quick enough. Nicole tackled her and they rolled on the forest floor pulling each other's hair and kicking. Finally Katie was able to get to her knife which she had strapped to her belt; she ripped open one half of Nicole's neck. The metal tubs and wires sparked as the knife shredded them. A large splatter of fake blood erupted from the gash and sprayed across the forest floor and on Katie's face. Quickly getting up Katie kicked Nicole in the side of the head; her neck split in half and she fell to the ground sparks and embers exploding everywhere, the fake blood pooling at her side. Breathing heavy Katie turned to help Kirsten but it was too late.

Jayy had always been stronger than Kirsten, always beating her in their hand-to-hand combat practices. With his brute strength against her, not to mention the size difference; everything was in his favor. It was an unfair battle for life. He pinned her down with ease – with their many sessions for hand-to-hand combat from the building it was easy to pinpoint her weaknesses – and stole her knife. Still struggling to free herself she squired under him. She pleaded with her eyes, but as she realized it was useless she let her face become taciturn and animated. Facing undeniable doom, she gave into the knife. Smiling devilishly at her; Jayy placed the knife to her neck. The cool blade was all she thought she'd feel, the last thing she would remember; but she was wrong.

"Giving up so easily?" Jayy whispered. Making his lower lip fold out into a "puppy" face; the same face he had made when they had first started planning; the face that gave her stomach butterflies and used to make her laugh.

"Do I even have a choice?" Kirsten croaked the question, her voice hoarse from holding back the waterfall of emotions bursting into her. Not necessarily tears, but betrayal and pain. She could never have imagined her life ending like this. Though he was just a clone of her favorite singer and idol, she loved him and it was heart breaking to have him kill her. Even if she knew deep down she shouldn't feel this way, even if she told herself it was wrong to still love him and that she was a mere fool for doing so; she couldn't help it. Her mind wasn't strong enough to control her irrational, irresponsible and unwise heart.

"No, I guess not." The wicked smirk grew stronger as the words crossed over his lips and into the cool air that was thick and smug with soon to come rain. Just before he drew the blade across her throat Jayy leaned over, his lips were soft; as though they were real and belonged to the real Jayy and not a clone. They touched hers, not a quick little kiss but a long deep one; meaningful, one that said _Good Bye_ in the cruelest of ways.

With their lips pressed together in harmony a less harmonic but still melodic act was performed; he sliced opened her throat. He dragged the blade over her neck gouging it deep into her flesh. Pain hit her taking over her body and mind, she could feel and see everything; her gushing red crimson blood that pooled on the leaves and dirt ground and the immense pain erupting from her slit open throat with each breath. The knife lay next to her, blood starting to surround it, the crimson symbols that used to shine were now coated in a layer of her own crimson, concealing the mystery and danger that had made the knife so appealing. His soft lips were gone; she gasped for air to enter her lungs but it didn't, she started to black out from loss of blood when she heard Katie scream in terror. She couldn't hear as well as before; everything seemed so distant. The weight of Jayy's body lifted from hers. The last thing she felt was a single ice cold rain drop land on her left cheek and the tingling in her lips. Then blackness and she was lost in the grip of death. It had her soul in its boney fingers. The pain started to subside and became numb, her eyes glazed over and she took one last try at life, taking a deep breathe; her last. She fell asleep, never to wake again.

"NOOOO!" Katie wept staring at her friend lying on the ground with glassy eyes. Jayy turned his eyes, a robot red color, that focused on her like a camera and he started to walk towards her. "No", she whispered and started to back away, but when she veered around to run she felt a metallic hand shove its way into her chest, Nicole was standing in front of her; her hand stuck in Katie. Nicole's head was hanging to one side; the tubes and wire that still weren't severed were visible and obviously straining to hang onto her head. Blood started to well up in her mouth and she could feel the clouds over head start to drop their heavy load of rain.

Flashes of happiness, cool fall breezes, kiss after kiss and walk after walk in the park paced back and forth in her mind. Nothing had turned out as she had expected, but then again, she should have expected it to be this way. Her friends have died, been murdered and she thought she would survive. No longer did she see the world as a forgiving place, a place where positive perspectives ruled. Meredith who had been so gentle and motherly, who had worn a beautifully laced white dress every Sunday to honor those who have passed her by in her life time. She had been brutally killed then set to seem as if she had simply fallen asleep, been dressed in that same gown, blood seeping through the intricate stich work; destroying such a beautiful entity. That was what pounded on her doors as she faced death head on. Putting all her heart into praying that the real Nicole, the one she was about to leave behind, knew just how much she loved her. Everything melted before her eyes; bravery, freedom, love, hopes, faiths, beliefs and everything in between; lost in time and in a fire that rages on – inside her heart.

Drop after drop fell as Nicole dug deep into Katie and ripped out her heart, blood shot out from the open wound and from Katie's mouth as she collapsed to the earth below with a thud. It was a painful way to go; just like Kirsten's death it was blood filled and gruesome to look at. Nicole threw the heart down next to her head, the organ giving one last beat as it was flung to the ground smashing into the moist leaves; collapsing in on itself and stopping forever. The two androids walk away; back to the building.


	37. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Nikki and Chris, part 2**

Nikki watched him as he crossed the room; eyes locked forward, footsteps precise and timed perfectly. No excitement registered in his eyes as he looked down at her on the table. He wore the same clothes as the guards did, black pants and jacket, and every feature of him was emotionless. This scared Nikki, more than anything that had happened in her life. More than when she had been first kidnapped; thrown into the room; read the letter; tried and failed to escape the first time; been captured the second and woke up in this room. All that put together could not top how scared she was to see Chris like this. She simply didn't understand what had happened to him, what they had done to him and why he was here. Nothing seemed to make sense. Her heart started to pound again and her mouth went dry, a tear tried to escape her eye but she blinked it away just in time. Her palms became sweaty and her mind fuzzy. Seconds ticked by like a clock. 1…2…3…4… Nothing, not a word or sound, no more footsteps; nothing, only the slightly audible sound of her heart beat and breathing which was quickening with each passing moment. When he didn't speak and no motion was made to acknowledge her presence except to look down at her pitifully she spoke up.

"What are you doing! We need'a get out of here! We need to find an exit!" Nikki exclaimed trying to pull her arm from the restraints, only to have them dig deep into her skin.

"We won't be escaping, not anymore. The time has come." Chris's voice was more robotic and monotone then before. Reaching down he unbuckled the leather restraints and let her sit up. Then he took hold of her arm. His grip wasn't warm and gentle like it used to be, it was cold and harsh.

"What do you mean?" She warily asked not entirely sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Foolish girl, you mustn't be this insensible, not after all those months spent here." His eyes glowed red, his grip tightened around her arm even further and she flinched at the pain. Chris frowned when she said nothing. "Come on, you're making this too easy."

She was still confused, the only answer she found she couldn't bring herself to believe. Chris pulled her in closer and wrapped his arm around her neck. He dragged her into the hall and they waited for a pair of guards to close the few feet that separated them. His grip on her neck was enough to stop her from escaping but not tight enough to make her black out. The two guards carried with them large rifles and machine guns. Plain emotionless faces stretched across their appearance, like Chris.

"Wha-what's going on?" She choked out, trying to wiggle her way out of Chris's grip.

"Just be quiet." Was the only response she received.

Nikki was shaking as one of the med lined up a gun right at her head, the cold gun barrel grazing her forehead. She closed her eyes, her mind swirling with unanswered questions and prayers, hopes that she would wake up, that is was simply a nightmare.

The click of a trigger sent a fiery pain digging into her skull, ripping through flesh and cracking the back of her head open as the bullet excited taking shards of bone, blood and brain tissue with it. Death was instantaneous. The Chris clone/android was taken to the laboratory and dismantled, his parted would be used to make other androids in latter experiments.


	38. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – The End**

Leah and Alex

They were just about to climb over a boulder when they heard Katie's heart wrenching scream. They looked at each other, the fear obvious in both of their gazes. Within seconds their minds registered what was happening and they bolted in the direction of the sound. Mushy leaves squished under their feet as they pounded through the dense underbrush in hopes of reaching their friends in time. It was all happening again and now they weren't sure whether or not they would have a second chance or whether or not their suspicions were right. But they didn't care; the only thing that ran in their minds was that they needed to get to their friends. To find them and hopefully save their lives. The driving rainfall half blinded the girls; screwing with their vision and compelling them to slow their pace so they wouldn't slip or run into a low lying branch.

By the time they reached the site it was pouring even more, the trees supplying no cover and most of the blood had been washed away. The two girls were cold and soaking but they didn't care. The sight of their two friends lying on the muddy forest floor sent a shiver down their spines; pure, contracting, emotional waves raged through them. The aftermath of what each feeling brought was an onslaught of memories and pain, the power that it held in controlling what they did next was too great to stop; they started to cry. It was a sudden uncontrollable burst; the kind where you don't realize it was even coming or has even happened until you're forced to blink away the salty tears. Kneeling down in between the two dead girls, Alex and Leah shook their friends as if they could bring them back to life. A desperate motion, like they hoped by doing so they could turn back time; reset the clocks and never split up. But that was not possible. Time was irreplaceable it came and went, there was no going back, there never had been. Still, they hoped.

"Wake up!" Leah wailed shaking Katie, whose mangled body was motionless and stiff with cold, the driving rain soaking every inch of it. "We need to go, before the clones find us!"

"No, you're not dead. This can't be happening! We were supposed to escape together remember!" Alex choked leaning over Kirsten's body staring at her glazed over eyes. _Their bodies may be here but they are gone, in another world, a one of peace. They are better off now._ Alex told herself as she stifled a scream. Her eyes felt sore and her head hot even though moments ago she had been shivering from the cold. Her now brown hair was plastered to her neck and head, strips of it falling in her face which she pushed away just before they could get covered in the snot that was flowing as she sobbed over Katie and Kirsten. Turning and glancing at Leah she knew it was useless; they would never make it and even if they did what would be left for them at home. How would they go on with what has happened; what they have lost. She pulled Leah away from the bodies and they staggered a few feet before they heard footsteps racing towards them. Several different pairs of feet pounded the ground, speedily racing over the terrain.

Still crying they faced each other. Alex gripped Leah's shoulder with one hand and told her to get out her gun. Her voice came out steadier then she thought it would; only slightly wavering at the end.

"We need to end this now, before we die like they did." Alex said over the roar of the down pouring rain. "We won't be able to kill them! I'm so sorry Leah."

"What are you saying?!" Leah asked horrified. Then it clicked; the guns, the look of terror and sorrow in Alex's face. Leah realized what she was proposing and at first was resentful but as the steps were racing closer she knew deep down it was the only way out. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" Alex whispered, which came out barely audible against the pounding rain drops.

"I'm sorry too! And I want you to know that I love you!"

"I love you too!"

With their mud covered pants and boots, their sodden clothes that clung to their bodies; they stood there. They were cut up and their hands bloody from gripping the bodies of their lost friends, goose bumps rippled their bare arms, scars cratered their skin; from the months of hunting and fighting to live. Under the branching leaves of winter, with snow covering the ground disguising the woods – the land now named Layfield – as a sublime wonder land, merely months ago when they had risen from such rumble to escape a prison. Hopes of safety, love and home had created sound wishes for them to grip onto while they closed their eyes and dreamed of such freedom. Now they had tasted it, so close to moving forward from such an unforgettable experience, but now, they had broken fingers that no longer held onto the future of life.

Now, overhead there were branches filled with leaves that cupped downward sending the rainy depths of a new threshold upon the two girls. A cold place, were war had started with a riddle; a phrase and ended in a slaughter. A place, were not one soul could remain safe. And the pure waters of the rain merged with the blood of loved ones. Mixing pain and loss with new, refreshing life; making it that much more unbearable.

Staring into the other's eyes they saw the same amount of pain, the same amount of grief and could tell that this was the last chance they had at actually being free. Through the years that they had pushed through together, they had comforted the other with words that would help to make one another find hope once more; those words no longer held meaning, for they would have no affect here. They realized that it was never about survival, because "survival" had grown a new meaning. It was never about making it out of the building and woods to go back and live their old boring lives; because it was never intended that they would live. They would have never been able to adapt back into society after what they had gone through and witnessed; after what they had learned, they could never gather the courage to trust again. It was never their story of being; of existence and fighting till the end, it was the story of how they came to meet their death; a story of betrayal.

The last piece of the puzzle settled into place; the piece that held the answer that they had spent so long searching for. Their final escape, the key to freedom and pushing the bounds on what they thought to be unconventional; was and always had been, death. Everyone else had made their escapes, Liz was the first; she'd been the shrewdest of them all, now it was their turn.

The girls placed the guns over each other's hearts. The guns Alaska had given them; to help them survive, not to kill each other. A wintry apprehension ran down each of their spines at the feeling of the gun barrel pressed against their chests; as though a lost soul had passed through them, warning them that their time is running out. But it was nothing more than the bitter arctic metal of the weapon; they could no longer believe in such a miracle as a soul communicating with them, they had lost the hope for such a marveling phenomenon to happen.

They shuddered; all of their senses had kicked into survival. Their minds were split; one side wanted to flee, while the other wanted to stay; to end it all. Memories from when they had been in their warm, cozy homes up until this very moment whip-lashed and ripped their way through the girls' minds. The memories where painful, bringing up times of happiness and joy out of this horrid and devastating ending proved to be of no help in calming them. With the rain running down their skin and the icy chill from it soaking into their bones; with the tears streaking down their cheeks; eyes puffy and red from the cries.

They finally found a way to wake up. To escape the nightmare.

They pulled the trigger.


	39. Epilogue Part 1

**Epilog**

**You may have dreams of gold; but what if reality made a mold? But the mold was warped, discolored and distorted. Would you want it? Caught in this tide of broken promises, you lose yourself and fall for the fraud. But you must decide: When do you draw the line on when your dreams end and your nightmares begin? Who decides how much of your wish becomes reality and how much is just a substitute? Who chooses the path that you take and when the last moment you shall breath is? When do you become languished with realization; your dreams are never going to be as they seem. That your nightmares have a tendency to lace and twist their way into the intricate wishes, making them something of a horror. Something of a lovely hallucination; the ghosts of these decisions, of this vivid "dream come true" will haunt you with the memory of something that could have been, replaying in your mind till you find you were mistaken. But it is too late, you can no longer turn back and repeat what has been done; the echo of the thought ringing none stop driving you to insanity. Driving you to the edge, until you realize it is no longer a dream or nightmare, no longer a wish or bad memory, it is reality and it hurts more than you can voice. And you? You simply take it; you simply sit there giving up on the hope of a new beginning.**

**It no longer matters. It no longer makes a difference. Your mistakes are turned into a discovery that you can do nothing to prevent the future to come. And you just give in. Heartbroken from the loss of dreams and the loss of what is real and what is false; you die. Not necessarily on the outside, but inwardly you slowly fall apart, piece by piece, each breathe a forced motion, each step a struggle. The "Once Upon A Time…" is a mere echo of something that was once such a resonance to you, a reverie that was never obtained, never achieved. But it is not over; the nightmare is still continuing it is simply that you have reached the part where it is hardest to stay strong, where it has turned into more of a game. And you fail, the information you have learned destroys you, breaking your heart and soul. You Snap. You Lose.**


	40. Part 2 - Prelog

**Prelog**

**Once upon a time happily ever after wasn't just a fairy tale. Wasn't something that only happened in movies and books. Magic, dragons, demons, prince charming, spells they are all gone. Destroyed when you grow up and realize that there is no fairy god mother to appear and save the day. No magic key to set you free from what your world has become. No kiss that will break the spell and wake you up where you'll meet your true love. Only brick walls of hate, silence, fear, depression and judgment that settle in like a castle guarding you from reality – with a single candle to illuminate your dull life. But when the monsters of our world break through you are left stunned and defenseless to their power. For there are no special swords or wands that will stop it from breaking you like a rag doll and abolishing all the hope that you had ever held. Only the darkest of shadows lurking in the bottom of everyone's mind may set you free from your pain. Maybe in a sheer moment of luck – a once in a life time opportunity – does your dreams and reality come flawlessly together, but not often do you get such luck, maybe not even in your life time. This is because happily ever after isn't truly like those falsely thought of fairytales. It's simple but difficult to think of because as humans we need that feeling of security and something to fall back on; to hope upon. We close our minds to protect ourselves from as much of the truth as possible. Opening ourselves up to lies. The only way out of this beautifully lying life is a darkly set truth; death.**


	41. Part 2 - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Finding the Girls**

After the over year long search the investigators were finally on their way to rescue the teens. The lead investigator was sitting tall in her chair, excitement, fear, worry, adrenalin, and every other gut wrenching feeling there is swirled around in her stomach like a snake. Making her feel light headed and in desperate need for a coffee. She hadn't had a single drop in the past two days. It had barley even crossed her mind till now. With all the commotion and preparation to raid the building and surrounding woods she had forgotten to eat, have coffee and sleep. But the full effect of this was just hitting her – when she had a moment of peace and rest. Her and a group of men from the organization along with an S.W.A.T team and police officers were on their way to the building. It wasn't much longer now, and butterflies crackled in her stomach; soon the girls would be home safe, back with their family and friends in no time at all.

Hours went by and she became restless. She was so close to closing the case and bringing home the girls safely. So close she could taste her victory.

When she reached the airport she raced to the car that she had been previously assigned to. She was in charge of searching the woods, they hoped the girls had escaped into them and prayed that they were alive because they had learned earlier that this area had taken on a harsh winter.

The car ride was torture, so long. It seemed to be without end, the cushioning seats felt like pins and needles. The warm air inside was stuffy and made her sick, but she had no choice but to hold out. To battle these feelings on the ride to the building.

As the white cinderblocks came in view a chill ran up her spine, they were coated in a thin layer of dirt and moss. Vines grew up the sides and the paint was chipping away in parts. The whole outside was a mess, seeming as though it were empty and abandoned. It was the perfect place to hold such an operation.

They parked about three-hundred feet away from the place so they could go as undetected as possible. Her and several other police officers along with one team of S.W.A.T men hiked off into the woods, splitting up into three separate teams in order to cover more ground in less time. They each had a walkie-talkie in order to communicate with one another as they trekked through the terrain.

She now understood why they had forced her to wear such heavy duty boots. They were ugly but they definitely protected her feet from all the rocks, snakes and tree roots that scattered their path. Her long pants were already ripped in several places around her calves by the second hour. Word had come from the building that they had raided it but there was no sign of the girls and they had gathered from the employees that the group had escaped a while back. One of them had been captured and murdered already, the others they had no clue about. That had sparked more teams to move into the woods in search of anything that would give a hint as to whether or not they were still alive or had even been here.

Another hour and her walkie-talkie crackled at her hip. A scratchy voice sounded out through the speakers, "We… girls… their… hurry… clearing… two miles…west of river… four… dead." The blood in her veins ran cold, they had come too late. Charging forward without consulting anyone in her team she bolted over rocks and roots. Slipping in a pile of mud only to pull herself up as though she didn't even notice the stain of goop running down her leg.

By the time she had reached the clearing police and other investigators had already begun marking evidence with the yellow standees that held numbers on them. Slight bits of dried blood soaked the leaves; most having been washed away by the rain the day earlier. The girls' bodies were mostly in tacked except for slight bug and animal bites. Falling to her knees, tears began to streak down her cheek at the sight of the crime scene. The girls were pale and lifeless their skin cold and their limbs motionless – frozen forever in time.

Closing her eyes she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she looked up she noticed one of the police in her team was giving her a look of pure sadness and pity. She nodded her recognition, imagining how hard it's going to be to tell this to the parents and families that had been so hopeful, so excited that they had cracked down on where they were being kept.

The rest of the day was filled with paperwork and calls, newspapers and reporters swarmed her and her team, asking question after question. She shook her head ignoring each one, putting her hands up at the cameras that tried to take a shot of her face. Not being in the mood to talk or even explain anything to those pests she simply walked right into her car and instructed the driver to report her to the airport.

Within minutes of leaving the area and the building behind she was bursting into tears, this was the first case that she had felt anything personal towards. Having kids herself she knew what the mothers would feel when they found out and that pain was inside her at the moment just thinking of how hard it will be for them.

Arriving at her head courters she walked up to the door with hesitation at opening it, for the tears that were sure to be behind it. Not knowing whether or not she was up to telling the parents or not. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle slowly. Urging the door open an inch at a time she peeked inside.

The first parent to notice was Mrs. Czyewski, she looked up eyes flashing with hope, excitement and happiness at the site of her investigator. Slowly though the look fell from her gaze and she began desperately shaking her head back a forth.

"No, no. Tell me it's not true." She barley whispered, before she burst into tears screaming – rocking back and forth in her chair. The other parents turned to look at her then at their investigator who looked at the ground not able to see the looks on the mother's faces. She moved past them into her office, taking out the papers that would need to be filled out along with starting her computer in order to log her experience and to state that the case was closed. Deep down she knew she'd have to go back to explain what had happened to their daughters but she couldn't, not yet. She had no way of explaining it. No way to express her feeling of loss too. She couldn't take the blame that they would place on her, she was not ready for that and yet she never would be. Unable to take what had happened already how could she find the strength to watch the girls' parents cower and shrivel before her eyes because she had failed them and failed their children. She had failed everyone even herself. She felt the guilt of not being fast enough, of not planning quicker and telling the driver to move faster, pushing the organization to just go, grab what they could and whoever was free and go get the girls.

But no, she hadn't done any of that and learned a valuable but deadly lesson from it. She also gained guilt and sorrow. Thinking now she didn't know how she would be able to hug her own children tonight and tuck them in knowing that these mothers had no one to do that to, no one to hug and comfort. No child.

Knowing that there was a hole in the families' chests that would never be filled, even if she had caught and destroyed every building, even if she had killed the people that had done this to their kids. There would always, _always_ be that empty spot were the girls had once been.

And it was all because of her.

Or at least that's how it felt. Sighing the investigator struggled to stand and stiffly walked over to the waiting room were the parents waited. When she appeared they just stared with those eyes that boor into her soul. The eyes that silently accused her for the loss of their precious little children. Those eyes that said, _why? Why would you do this to us? How could you let this happen?_ The questions with no answer. Bowing her head she mumbled under her breath about how they found the girls in the woods, stealing a quick glance at the horrified faces of the mothers and fathers that sat before her. "I am so sorry for your loss. I am sorry I didn't bring them home safe."

With that she turned and walked away. Feeling their eyes follow her till she was out of site, hearing their screams and cries. Swearing that she could hear each tear drop hit the hard floor splattering their sorrow all over the building.


	42. Part 2 - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Funerals**

The funerals were held in a small church in the center of town. The walls were white and the steeple – crested in silver against the pale clouded sky – stood high and mighty sticking out from the building. The supports were cracking and the stucco old and chipping away. The whole place was weathered and ready to fall; or at least it seemed that way. The floors were of hard wood and matched the seats, toned in a dark burgundy brown color though in places the stain at been worn away and left behind scratches dug into the boards. The glass windows let in little light for they were coated in dust, dirt and bird droppings. The lights flickered and gave off dim rays to penetrate the darkness. Towards the door was a piano, old and out of key it hunched on four wooden posts that were fastidiously carved with a swirling pattern of leaves and birds. At the end of the center walkway was a table where candles were lit and to the right of that was a small sink like marble structure were babies would be christened. Above the table was a large wooden cross.

There were five coffins; Katie had been sent back to her home in Michigan. They were lined up in two rows on either side of the hall; two on one and three on the other. Everyone in town that knew the girls came to the waking. Later that week the parents and relatives would have a more proper, reserved funeral for their children.

Nikki, the caring, smart, responsible girl lay in a plush box completely covered; closed off to the rest of the world. Her parents had requested it due to the gunshot wound that was so plainly visible in her forehead. But in that cushioned death bed she was dressed in all black. The pearls that lightly dazzled her long, sleek black dress were dark grey and small. Accenting the little wavy band of silk that was wrapped in a neat bow around her waist. Her hair was pulled back once more in a beautiful braid that her mother had so painstakingly weaved.

Nikki's brown glazed over eyes had been gently shut so she may rest in peace. There was a single gold ring that had been her grandmothers hugging her right hand's ring finger. That was the only bit of color that decorated her corpse. The shoes she wore were flats, with a simple strap enfolding around her ankle. Her mouth not smiling, but not frowning; it looked as if she were merely in a deep sleep. She was so peaceful and snug in her box and yet her skin was so cold. Her chest would ride no more, her lips wouldn't smile, wouldn't speak. She could never be able to truly fall in love, never able to conquer her dreams.

Alex – whose coffin was next to Nikki's – was open in plain sight. She lay inside – her hair had been brushed out and curled into accenting waves. Though it was no longer blue it seemed like the ocean. Her lips had been glossed over with a clear shine, eye liner and mascara decorating her features. Her dress was a dark grey based silk with intricately designed floral lace covering it. The sleeves were coming up from the sweetheart cut neck line and branching out into slight ruffles. The bottom rim of the dress swooped outward curling and swirling lightly in all directions. In her position in the coffin the dress reached just below her knees. Her shoes were flats, simple black and velvety. The perfect match for her dress. The coffin opened only enough to see her head however. The bullet wound over her heart – just above her left breast – was not covered by her dress and to the request of the family was not to be shown.

Leah was placed next to Alex – the third in that row. Her dress was somewhat simple, formal – like a cocktail dress – a blue bow wrapped around her torso right below her breasts. The fabric below the bow was light and airy, black in color and in several over lapping layers. The next peeking out from the last. In total there showed four layers of the black material. Above the blue bow the dress came into thin over the shoulder straps, with tiny blue flowers embellishing the,. The dress cut straight across her chest, the blue silky material was over laid by a thin precisely stitched lace pattern. Around her neck was a small chain that held a cross, it lay just below her collar bones. A dainty silver bracelet stretched on her wrist, it would have sparkled if shown the light but Leah too was covered by her coffin. Only her head shown to the world. She was peaceful; like every other girl she looked like she was sleeping. Eyes closed lightly, head resting and lips shut. The only things missing were a beating heart and breathing lungs.

Bekka was on the opposite side of the walk, she had her coffin half open ; revealing her torso. Though she had been swept away by the current they had found her a mile down the river; her body had snatched on a log that had been stuck in the mud on the bank and was dipping into the churning water. Andy or the android that had slaughtered Bekka was discovered a couple feel further down. Wires and metal pieces disconnected and hanging from all over his body. His circuits were no longer working. Bekka was pulled from the waters and examined, the police finding bruises and gashes from the sharp rocks all over her mangled body. Most of them on her legs and arms, the worst were uncovered during her autopsy. One was from a massive stick that had been caught between two rocks, it had been rammed into the skin and flesh in her left side. Slicing her deep and then leaving her to bleed.

A large crack in her skull was revealed during further examinations of her corpse. The final call for cause of death was blunt for trauma to the head, though extensive signs of water filling her lungs led most to link her death to the murky river drowning her.

She was dressed beautifully; the fabric reached down to just above her knees it was a midnight black and hugged her figure. The whole dress was plain until the neckline, were strands of the dress stretched upward and connected with a black choker necklace that was neatly strapped around her neck. A shimmering black belt hugged her just above her hips, her hair was straightened and pulled out of her face, and the shoes she wore were basic flats, with tiny buckles on them matching her belt. Her mouth and eyes both closed shut. She was never to sing again, never to voice out with music rhythmically playing behind her. Her vocals not able to portray her beautiful song voice anymore – such a horrid thing to lose from such a talented girl.

Kirsten was hidden behind the door of her coffin, closed off to the world. The gaping wound that embellished her neck was too visible even with a choker necklace. She was frozen, cold and dead. Her body never to dance with a hula hoop again. Her hands never to draw out a picture, never to sketch her favorite singer again. A ring was placed on her right ring finger; it was simple with a tiny diamond in the center. She was clad in a black flowing dress. It was high cut in the front water falling backwards into a low cut. The darkly colored fabric was out weighted by the white band that wrapped around her just below her breasts, along with the white flowers that decorated the left right sleeve of her one strap dress. Like everyone else her eyes and mouth were shut, she seemed to be sleeping but it was all a sick trick.

More and more people passed by the coffins, studying the decor that was placed either on top or around the side of the boxes. Flowers off all colors, a photograph of the girl, candles and a cross all elaborately placed to look perfect for such an imperfect event. Many of the people said sorry to the family members and left, a few stuck behind making small talk others just sat and cried. Most were students, teachers and neighbors but every now and then someone whom had simply read about it in the paper would show up to show their condolences, giving the parents food or flowers. Some people mumbled about how it would have been better if they had never found the bodies. But the mothers disagreed and they felt remorse for anyone who felt that way.

It was devastating enough for the parents to lose their daughter, but not having a body to burry would have been worse. Not knowing for sure that their child was dead, not having closer for such a thing would have left them scared beyond belief – even more then they already were. The mystery of their daughter's death would have gone unanswered – how long they had survived in the hell hole would have been a mystery as well. Not to mention the adding fact that the police and medical examiners had worked overtime uncovering the mysteries of each girls' death in time for the funeral and for that they had been grateful.

Above the commotion glided five ghosts, invisible to the people below as they floated down to join in on their own funerals. They could show themselves to these humans if they wished but they didn't. Knowing that it would only cause more confusion and a huge epidemic would erupt. Which was what they least wanted. Touching ground the walked up to each other's coffins resting a cold dead hand on each corpse before moving to their own. Resting their eyes on their former bodies they shook their head in disbelief that this had happened, disappointed that they had been so foolish. But now they were free, or almost, they had only to release their souls into the heavens above.

First, however, they moved through the crowd searching for familiar faces tears threatening their eyes as they found friend after friend. Everyone dressed in dark blacks and greys a couple navy blue outfits sprouted up but everything was so dark. Frowning at this the ghost girls shifted back towards the flowers that covered their coffins in desperate need for some color. There they stood through the whole ceremony, listening as the priest spoke about each girl, then family and friends did the same. Talking about what a tragedy it was and how they would miss the girls so dearly. Everything that was expected of them to say and nothing more.

Only one person none of them recognized, she was tall and there were bags under her eyes. An investigator bag was clipped on the side of her long black pants along with a gun. The five ghost girls exchanged a glance before refocusing on this new woman.

"It's a horrible thing to lose a child, I, myself am a mother as well. And to those of you who knew these beautiful young ladies I feel pity for your loss. I wish only that I had found them sooner, that there is some way to turn back time so I could just…" The lady trailed off, taking a deep breath and blinking at tears before continuing, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I couldn't save them and bring them home safe, I do hope that you forgive me. They are again beautiful and would have made it far in their lives had they survived. I do hope that you are proud for how long they did make it. It's a hard thing being kidnapped for so long. I pray that I don't need to work another case as hard as this one and that the family and friends who are in the crowd do recover from this. Thank you." Then she sat down her eyes trained on the floor, not bothering to look up at the many other eyes that followed her to her seat in the back of the room.

That's when it clicked in the minds of the girls, she was their investigator, the one who had worked on their case and found them too late. Anger boiled in their souls only to be cooled by a more peaceful thought. It wasn't her fault this had happened to them, she didn't deserve to take the blame and the fact she was taking some of it was enough for the girls.


	43. Part 2 - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – In the End**

The mysterious building was soon demolished. The technology inside, along with all other suspects, was confiscated. Some families were reunited while others – like the six girls' – had to hold lackadaisical funerals for their lost kids. The corporation in which Suzanne had been called to join never gave away its name. Only to say they were glad to announce the bring down of yet another building. Releasing no further explanation to the public as to whether or not there were other buildings.

Schools mourned the loss of their students; their friends. For the first time since the kidnappings the town knew for sure that they weren't getting their teens back. They were silent in their prayers that such a horrid thing would never happen to anyone else and they pitied those who went through it.


	44. Epilogue Part 2

**Epilog**

**Each passing day you have two choices, just as these girls did;**

**Choice one: You may sit back and wait for something to happen; for things to get better.**

**Choice two: You may fight to get to a better place.**

**It's solely your decision as to which path you choose. The one that has been beaten down from years of use and may provide the safest path along your journey, or the one that is less traveled by and holds the most dangers yet may also hold the greatest rewards. But you must also question the consequences for each choice and the gifts that each will bring to you in the end.**

**You may realize days or even years down the road that you made the wrong decision. Yet there is no way for you to go back and change it. You see, every decision we make relates in some way to a dream or fantasy that we hold dear to us. Maybe it's simply to survive another day. Or maybe it's to find our one and only true love. Or it could be to meet someone who has changed our lives forever. But it's a dream all the same. A dream that can turn into anything it wishes.**

**With one final plea I say to you; be careful what you wish for. Because one day it may come true. And the truth can kill.**

**So tell me again. Answer the last abiding question. **

**If you could, would you give up everything, for a twisted dream that ends in a brilliant nightmare?**


	45. Alternate Ending - Chapter 1

** Alternate Ending: Chapter 1 – All a Dream**

Kirsten's eyes fluttered open; she was staring straight up at a blank white wall. She blinked several times to clear her blurred vision thinking this was all a joke – that it was impossible for her to be here, was she in heaven? No, she felt pain. Or is it false that you feel no pain in heaven? Maybe she was in hell? Raking her mind for anything that might help her memory she found that she couldn't feel her arms, or legs; only the throbbing in her temples. Picking up her head slightly she found that there were tubes, wires and monitors connected to her all over.

A ringing started to pulsate in her ear, then a clicking, and a slight dropping sound like water dripping in a leaking faucet. Shifting even more a sharp tingle bolted in her limbs, an excruciating pang that felt like a million needles being dug into her skin made her flinch slightly. But it hadn't been a complete loss; she was starting to regained control and could move a little bit more at free will. She twisted her neck to try and get a better look at the hospital like room. There were no windows, or pictures just white walls and they thankfully weren't cinderblock. The floor was glossy white with not a single speck of dirt – or blood – on it. The machines that were connected to her were all black, white and grey the only color was the lights that flickered showing that they were on.

The bed she was lying on was comfortable and soft, the pillow plush and the blanket like a cloud. Three lights lit up the room, they were long rectangles but the curves in them created a circle on the ceiling. There was only one door in the room and besides a small surveillance camera in the corner there wasn't much else in the room. It was obvious that they were keeping a close eye on her because minutes after she had woken up a thin, brown haired woman walked into the room. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, but not a normal one. It was the kind you would see in all those moves, a white cloak with a name tag on it that came down just above the knees and a skirt underneath with high white socks and those white glossy shoes.

"Looks like all your vital signs are doing fine, how you feeling? Do you have any pain? Head ache? Can you feel your hands and feet?" The lady queered after marking down some information in a note pad that she gripped in her left hand. She leaned over and pressed the back of her hand against Kirsten's forehead, her eyes thoughtful before she removed it and looked expectantly as Kirsten.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Was all she managed.

"Answer my questions first then I'll answer any of yours," the lady smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My head hurts. But I can feel my hands and feet." She explained.

"Alright, then I'll get some pain killers for you. Now what do you wish to know." The lady's voice was sweet and warm. Making Kirsten feel safe, and more willing to restate her questions.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? What happened? I thought I died. Didn't I die?" She deluged the nurse with question after question barley stopping for a breath.

"My name's Tiffany, I'm you nurse and I'm also your friends' nurse. You are in the medical section of the building, and you're here because you have completed your experiment. Wait, wait let me finish before you ask anything else, alright? I'm sure I'll answer everything you want to know with what I'm going to explain." She held up her hands and closed her eyes for a brief second, "You were chosen for an experiment, but you already know that. You and your friends along with your idols or heroes were chosen at random. We did kidnap you and put you into a room with them…"

"But I thought they were androids?!" Kirsten blurted out.

"Let me finish! The real them were put into a room along with you and your friends. We monitored you and your reactions, your ideas to escape and the way you interacted with each other. After your first escape, sorry, after your failed escape you were put under. Which at that point we took you and your friends into a separate room from your idols. We hooked you up to a machine that induces a kind of dream state on you, by hooking up you and your friends to the same machine you all had the same dream and one person's reaction would affect everyone else's dream. So no you never really died. After you did however, we left you to see how our brain would react. It turned out that it played through your funerals and how you would be found. But what really sparked our interest was that during the course of your dream you went off creating this different group of people, playing out their past at random parts, you also played through what would have happened to Nikki. But it seems that you didn't have any recognition of those parts or even remember them once you went back to the main story line. Oh and don't worry, your friends are fine too and once you all wake up you can meet up with them. Anymore questions?"

"So let me get this straight, everything up to when we woke up after our failed escape is real, but everything after that is fake?" Kirsten clarified, and when Tiffany nodded she continued, "What happened to Jayy?"

Smiling Tiffany's voice became delightful and syrup like, "He's perfectly fine, we didn't induce them into a dream state, instead we just put them into a slight coma state. They should wake up any minute now just like your friends." Kirsten sighed, relieved.

"What about our parents? Are we going to go home?" Kirsten asked.

"Maybe, we haven't decided yet. But don't worry! Even if you don't it isn't like you won't have things to do here."

"Tiffany, how'd you get into this?"

"Same way you did, I was kidnapped and thrown into this mess of a world. But I wasn't sent home, instead they put me and my sister along with the people we love to work."

"How old were you?"

"I was 14, I'm 26 now."

"Don't you miss your family and friends?" Kirsten pried out of curiosity.

"A little, but I got over it, and I made new friends here." Tiffany smiled curtly and started to stand, "I need to go check on your friends now, I'll be back latter. Good bye."

"Bye." Kirsten watched as she left, shutting the door behind her. She relaxed slightly but her head was spinning with the effort of trying to grasp and understand everything she had just been told. _She wasn't dead. Neither were her friends. Jayy was safe – which was the most important thing. She might not be going home. Half of this adventure was fake. Liz, Meredith and Alaska weren't real. And Tiffany was her nurse._ Something deep inside her wavered and a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't tell exactly if it was of joy or pain or a mixture of both.

Sitting up she tried to get out of bed only to find that she couldn't balance properly. Each attempt led to her falling back onto the bed. Trying again and again she only gave up after Tiffany returned. This time she held a plate full of food; there was water, crackers, two pills – which she figured were pain killers – and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. The smell alone made her stomach growl with anticipation. But before she could take a spoon full of the hot concoction Tiffany spoke.

"Your friends have woken up. After you finish eating I'll take you into the wreck room where you can talk with them."

"Okay." Kirsten smiled slightly, "What about Jayy? Will he be there?"

"No, maybe another time." Tiffany said and walked out the door, leaving Kirsten to eat alone.

When she walked into the room it was the same as the one she had just come from except it was bigger and there were chairs and tables everywhere. Nikki strolled over to one and sat down, waiting for her companions to appear. Praying that Tiffany had been lying about Chris not showing up. It had been the first thing she asked when her nurse had told her about meeting up with her friends. And it had been a disappointment to find that he wouldn't be joining them. Even so she was excited to get to see her friends. Maybe they could help her understand what was going on a little better then she did. Within minutes they were all there, but that didn't last long. After only an hour the nurse returned and escorted them back to their rooms.

Day after day it was the same routine, and still no Chris. Every day they would talk about what was happening but soon they ran out of things to say in that topic. So they moved on, talking about everything they were missing from back home. Most of the things were music and TV shows. Others were books, new websites and videos. Kirsten missed several hula hooping competitions, not to mention how she wished she had something to draw with and Leah complained about how she missed new movies starring her many favorite actresses along with new TV shows starring them as well. Bekka and Alex were missing new books, YouTube videos and music. Katie missed her grandmother, even though she wasn't entirely sure if she was even alive anymore. Nikki missed her sister and parents. That was something they all missed. The knowledge of the outside world and whether or not their families were okay with their disappearance, who had passed away and who still lived on. They missed it all – even school.

They missed their pets. No matter how annoying they could be at times. Most of all they missed their IPods and phones. They missed their computers and internet access. But there was no way to get those things back anymore. Not unless the people who worked in the building would give them their things back. But everyone doubted that would happen.

Soon they drained every topic they could think of and their meetings seemed to drag on instead of speeding by as they normally did. The girls felt drained, lost, depressed, broken and miserable. There was nothing for them to do. Just move from room to room. And each room was the same as the next, nothing new or different. It all felt too familiar, like it had been in the beginning only now they didn't have their loves and idols there to talk to and hug.

Eventually they started to go back to their rooms earlier and sometimes someone wouldn't show up at all to the meetings. Other times they weren't even held at all. The meals became very much the same to the girls. Boredom started to overtake their lives and the days started to morph together, turning into weeks and then months. They lost track of the season and the year. Forgetting how long they had spent in the building, even having to ask Tiffany for the year to know their age.

After five months of this Tiffany became depressed for the girls, promising them that she was doing her best to get them to meet up with their idols and loves and that she was talking to the men in charge about sending them home. Nikki doubted that they would be going home, the building would then be exposed, the secrets behind it and everything in between. Their operation would fall apart, and they would go to jail. There was simply so way they would allow or risk that. The other girls figured the same thing, not even daring to ask Tiffany what the people were saying, scared to know for real whether or not they would go back. It was better off that they didn't, that way they could grip to the hope that one day it would happen. And until then they were stuck in this torturous world not knowing what would happen next. It was also better that they weren't seeing , Andy, Jayy, Veela, Josh, Nicole or Chris. That way they didn't become anymore attached then they already were. That way they would never know for sure they were alive, only being forced to believe what Tiffany told them to be true.

Now, they had begun to trust Tiffany and most of the other nurses that would once in a while take her place because she had a day off or something else to do. Day after day they sat in their rooms and stared at the walls, soon though Tiffany was able to bring them paper, pens and pencils so they could write or draw. And they did. They drew wild things – they drew what they remembered from their nightmare – Alaska, Meredith and their little cabin were some of the first things that went into the sketches. Other times they would write, write about their experiences and who they missed, how they felt, what had happened and how much they wished to return home. These papers were all taken away from the girls once a week. They figured that doctors were reading them or that Tiffany was using them as more excuses to let them go home.

They had scheduled a meeting but it had been abruptly canceled. The girls started to lose their hope; their nights became dream filled with horrid monsters chasing them. Every day became a struggle; none of them had any energy or will to live. They had no purpose to in their minds, nothing to look forward to in the next day to come. Only more white walls and broken promises. Shattered hopes were abundant and they started to get used to all the disappointment that they met in their new life.

Another month passed by before the next meeting.


	46. Alternate Ending - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Surprise**

Sitting in that room once more the girls were again at a loss of words. Even after a month of not seeing each other they couldn't seem to find anything new to talk about, mostly because nothing interesting ever happened in the building. Sighing they slumped in the uncomfortable plastic white chairs that surrounded each metallic table. The touch of the cool metal was slightly comforting to Alex as they did nothing but stare at the blank walls. Being stuck in their rooms for most of the time – only being let out to go to the bathroom or shower – had taken its toll on her.

Anything cold to the touch was a treat to her since most of the objects in her room were strictly kept at room temperature. Anything below that was a miracle, a small, little thing but she had quickly learned to appreciate the little things in her life, and take not a soul thing for granted.

The click of shoes on the floor echoes outside the wreck room door. Alex looked up confused; it had only been a couple minutes since they had gotten here it couldn't be time to go just yet. A little moment of panic stirred inside her at the thought of having to leave her friends and the cool metallic table behind so soon. But it wasn't Tiffany who came into the room, it was a different lady. She wore the same outfit as Tiffany and Alex knew deep down she should trust her but there was something that she didn't like about losing Tiffany.

"Please come with me." The lady said flatly and turned out of the room, obviously assuming that the girls were just going to follow. And they did, reluctantly, pull themselves up from the chairs and walk after the woman. After following her through a maze of hallways and doors they met up with Tiffany. Who then proceeded to lead them down another maze of paths and doors. So many that the girls weren't even sure if they could find their way back to their rooms.

As they turned the sharp corner the glossy floor slightly slippery underfoot the girls gasped. Not sure what they felt. Confusion, wonder, worry, fear but most of all it was love and excitement as their eyes landed upon people whom neither you nor they would have ever imagined to see before them.

The women who had led them there smiled at their reaction and softly cooed "they're real, no need to fear. This is for being such good test subjects. Have fun." before she turned on her heal and left. The sound of her shoes clattered against the ground getting fainter and fainter in the distance, leaving the girls alone.

Well, not exactly alone. Before them stood something of a fantasy; their backpacks along with their dream. Seven other people stood before them, the seven other people that they had been waiting so long to see, to hold, and to hug. Tears filled every one of their eyes – Leah shrieked. Just before they embraced each other the group screamed of joy, "We're going home!"

Tiffany reappeared with a tall bald man, he wore a fin suit. An old worn leather bag hung from his closed fist. The group stared at him in confusion then back at Tiffany.

"We can't let you go, not until you sign something." The man spoke, his face was grim and emotionless. From his bag he pulled out a paper and thirteen pens. Handing out the pens he explained that they were being relocated and they were to sign the paper stating that they were in attendance and that they had reported to the van safely. That they were going to sign another paper once they reached their new location to report they had reached it safely. He went on to explain that the relocation occurred when they were bringing in new test subjects and needed the space, either that or their building had been compromised – which seemed to be the case since they were the only group currently in the building. He made a point to tell them that everything would be fine and that once they reached this new building they would be put to work and given three meals a day and have a specific job like he and Tiffany did.

The whole thing seemed simple and boring. It saddened them to think that they weren't going home. Their hopes to leave the place had been crushed. They had figured that they would go back since they had been given all their things. But this had surely proven them wrong.

Just as Alex pressed the pen to the freshly printed paper, there came loud shouts. A herd of footsteps rampaged down one of the halls, coming closer and closer. "Shit!" Tiffany shrieked. Ripping the unsigned papers from each of their hands she ushered them into a large door were they were then herded into a black van. After which they immediately lost track of their location. The motor to the car hadn't started and they began to fear that this was all just a trap.

They heard gunfire explode behind them, the sound echoing in their ears sending shivers down their spines and chilling their skin. They were relieved they hadn't signed those papers, now they could tell their stories – if they ever escaped that is.

Minutes felt like hours as the gunfire and screaming continued outside. The group started to huddle closer together, going deeper into the back of the van. They pressed themselves against the wall hoping that even if someone opened the door then they would be invisible.

Whispering to herself Alex found she wasn't entirely scared, she felt only the slightest fear. After being trapped up for so long it was a blessing to have something this exciting happen and in her twisted mind she felt a slight bit of happiness at this. It was out of order. Something unexpected. The building had fought against things like this throughout the group's stay.

More time elapsed, it could have been an hour or maybe only a few minutes but I didn't make a difference. Either way, when the door swung open to reveal a pretty young lady – who they later found out to be named Suzanne – and several police and S.W.A.T men they all fell silent with disbelief.

"It's alright, you're safe. I'm special agent Suzanne Tuscanny. But you can call me Suzanne. Are you Alexandra, Leah, Kirsten, Nicolletta and Rebecca?" Suzanne questioned. When they nodded she shifted her gaze to the others. "And you are?"

"I'm Veela."

"Josh."

"K."

"Jayy."

"Nicole."

"Andy."

"Chris."

"And I'm Katie."

"Alright, and your all together?" She asked. They again nodded. "Then let's go, we have a long way home." She smiled and led them out of the van and into another car. Where she explained that they had tracked them here and though she had no information on Josh, Veela, Jayy, K, Andy, Nicole or Katie she had heard of Chris's disappearance even though she hadn't been assigned to that case as well. After a four hour car ride they were landed in an airport, where they boarded a plane to them be flown back to Suzanne's head courters.

Heaving a sigh Alex sat back and gripped K's hand, she scanned over her friends who seemed to be feeling the same sense of relief. They were tired too; it had been a long day. Leah and Veela both slept on Josh; Veela laying on his lap and Leah on his shoulder. Bekka was asleep in Andy's arms. Kirsten was half asleep, half not; she rested on Jayy's shoulder. Nikki was resting in Chris's arms – it was obvious they were going out now, though they didn't say so and no one else brought it up. Sitting there Alex started to think of all they had gone through. So long being trapped in that building.

And now, they were finally free.

With a story that will change the world.


	47. Alternate Ending - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Secrets Behind "The Building"**

The operation the building was pulling off was complex and malicious. The whole organization was run by a terrorist association that was playing off the feeling and emotions of people. Cracking into their brains to try and find out what made them tick, what pushed them to anger and what made them saddened beyond anything anyone could imagine. Their goal was to go to the forbidden parts of the mind, to toy and play with emotions and trick people into thinking that they have a chance at freedom, when in reality they had none at all. They forced a total lie into people's lives only to later tell them the exact opposite. Making it harder for those people to trust others.

The building had opened back in 1984. It had started with only one of the buildings, then it moved to four by 1993. By 2001 there were at least ten of them, now the number is almost fifty. The only states that hadn't been reached yet were: Oregon, New Mexico, Texas, and Georgia.

All the other states had one or two of the buildings planted in it. Most of them where painted white in the beginning but soon they became dirty and plants grew all over their surfaces. The builders of them had been wise with different terrain and areas, in deserts they dug beneath the ground and planted the door under fake rocks. If it were in the woods it would be deep in the mushy land with one road in and out of it, far off the beaten paths and hiking areas.

Most of the buildings had large security systems and groups of soldiers or guards protecting the area. Surveillance cameras, barbered wire, bared windows and bullet proof glass gated out the world from what lay inside. Other buildings were less secure and most were for testing small groups of people, normally twenty and bellow.

Those buildings had little security, smaller groups of guards, few strips of bard wire, and bullet proof glass. The doors in those buildings were easier to open, to break out or break in.

The first building to ever open was in Colorado, the perfect area because of the large masses of land, the cannons and valleys that were easy to hide a large, factory sized building in. The many tourists and usual helicopter rides were of no worry because of how off course they had set up. Not to mention that the majority of the building was inside the mountain, only the entrance was visible from above and even that was camouflaged into the surrounding landscape. They did however use such attractions as a way to deliver supplies. Helicopters flying through the mountains were normally seen as tours. The building was long destroyed, no longer used by the organization due to expenses of delivering supplies.

The second building however is still in use, and has yet to be discovered by the investigators diligently working the case. In total five of the buildings have been shut down by the investigating organization – including the one the group had been trapped in. To the surprise of the investigators the building was fairly new, only around ten years in the process.

The organization taking on the case had proclaimed to have all the building wiped out within the next fifteen years. The question is, however, is this possible or just another 'once upon a time' story; a _dream?_

The End.


	48. Dedications

Hey readers, this last bit is who i dedicate the story to so you don't HAVE to read it if you don't wish to.

I dedicate this to my friends: Nikki, Leah, Alex, and Bekka. love you guys forever!

I also dedicate it to my favorite teacher, my 8th grade english teacher: Mrs Sansom! miss you!

Sooo yeah, this is really informal if you haven't noticed, :) mostly because i'm in a good mood and don't feel like having to be all "And i dedicate this story to blah blah blah because blah blah blah and now i shall say goodbye" yeah um, no not while i can barely stop laughing. so anyway thanks for reading! bye-byeeee!


End file.
